Naruto: Beyond the Reality
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: If there is another reality so close to this one, why hasn't anyone discovered it yet? I would like to go there someday and meet a different me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to tell you my story of how I survived the harsh reality of my world and eventually discover another reality and another story, but if I do go there... will I be able to return? strategic Naruto.
1. Prologue: Before the Beginning

_**Author: Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto offical fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it. I know I'm not all that smart so putting a story about ninjas together will be quite a challenge but I try. Naruto is smarter and more of a strategist then a hot head like he is in the canon, you have been warned.**_

_**Anyway this story was originally written a long time ago way back in 2009, but it got erased so I had to start over again at the beginning of 2012 and now I think it's even better than before. Some parts of the story were an inspiration from 'Dreaming of Sunshine' written by Silver Queen, now that's a really awesome Naruto story, if you like this then you'll love her's so be sure to check that out too.**_

_**Alright I"ve spoken enough, perhaps I could drag someone up here to help with the commentry in the author notes, it's quite lonely up here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, too bad, oh well.**_

* * *

_**Naruto**_

_**Beyond the Reality**_

**Prologue: Before the Beginning…**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my story. I'm sure you've heard the story before, right? Perhaps in another story, another reality, but in _this_ story, THIS reality, things are identical but also different. Don't believe me? Well, allow me to tell you...

Ever since I could remember people in the Konoha Village (a place where I live) hated me. I don't know how or why, but they do. They always treat me like some kind of plague and their children adopted their parents' hatred towards me as well so I was all alone... what's that? You say you already knew about that? Okay, sheesh you people are such know-it-alls. I'll skip to the part that never actually happened in the other reality story you're oh so familiar with.

When I was only five years old I heard some boys laughing and kicking and a girl crying. I hurried over to the academy's empty playground... or it should've been empty, but there were three older boys there and they were picking on a girl about my age with dark purple hair and white eyes with no pupils (kinda creepy), she was crying. Those jerks have no right to bully her like that!

So I decided to step up for her out of pity. "Hey, leave her alone." I snapped.

"Oh would you look at that? It's the outcast boy protecting the Hyuuga Princess!" they laughed.

"Let's get them both!" of course back then I wasn't a ninja or a fighter, so needless to say I got beaten up to a pulp.

"H-hey... a-are you okay?" I opened my eyes when I heard a gentle voice and saw that girl looking down at me in concern.

I forced a smile... ouch, that hurt. "I'm... fine... this is... nothing."

"I-I'm s-so sorry f-for what t-they did t-to y-you, p-please forgive m-me." she apologized nonstop. I get the feeling she's a very shy person.

"Hey, don't worry about it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" I held out my hand. I recover pretty quickly.

The girl looked at me and smiled, "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." she shook my hand.

That's when it happened for the first time... ever heard of the Dimension Scream (from **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky**)? Whoever or whatever I touch I see its/his/her past or future. I suddenly felt dizzy and a little nauseas but shook it off so she wouldn't be more concerned about me, but I couldn't ignore the dizzy spell for long, suddenly everything went black and flash of light suddenly passed my vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see Hinata herself, but she's a lot taller and older and she seems to be in a large house with waxed wooden floor and she's fighting... I guess sparing with a younger girl and a man was watching them, all of them had the same pupiless white eyes._

_Hinata seems to be out of breath and she was beaten by the younger girl. I feel bad for her as the man looked away in shame from her._

_"I'm... sorry... I failed again... father." Hinata said weakly... that man's her FATHER? Before I could learn anymore everything turned white, flashed and black._

_*End vision*_

* * *

W-what was... that? Hinata looked at me curiously and worried, "Naruto... is s-something wr-wrong?"

I shook my head. "Uh... I thought I just saw an older you fighting with someone."

Hinata was surprised and said, "Is it p-possible y-you just saw the f-future?"

"The future? I doubt anyone could see the future."

"Um... I-I guess s-so... y-you must've j-just imagined it."

"Mrs. Hyuuga, we need to go and don't get too close to that demon boy." an older man, her escort I presume, suddenly took her hand and dragged her away.

"U-Uh I'll s-see you l-later Naruto!" she called and waved and I smiled and waved back... I finally met someone who doesn't hate me.

That vision... was it really the future? Nah, it couldn't be. I stopped at a tree that had something that looked like claw marks... what could've made this? I touched it out of curiosity... and suddenly, that same dizziness hit me again. The white flash blinded me.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Hey... who's that boy? He looks about the same age as me. This boy has spiky brown hair, two red markings under his eyes and his teeth were sharper than an ordinary human and the pupil on his eyes were stilt instead of round. The boy ran with a small white puppy beside him, so small that I almost mistook it for a white rat._

_"Hurry Akamaru! I don't want to lose!" the boy laughed to his puppy, I assume its name is 'Akamaru'._

_Akamaru barked and the two reached the same tree I just touched. With a smirk, the boy's nails were as sharp as an animal's claws, he scratched the bark, so that's how the claw marks got there. "That's a new record Akamaru!"_

_Akamaru yipped and its tail wagged... I'm jealous, I wish I lived in the Inuzuka Clan because at least then I could have a dog of my own. Suddenly the white flash blinded me again._

_*End vision*_

* * *

I shook my head... I must be losing my mind! Maybe I should go see Old Man Hokage...

After all these years of loneliness my mind finally cracked. I sure hope Old Man knows how to fix this or I'll be a crazy person!

When I told Old Man Hokage... well his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi actually, but I prefer 'Old Man' or the occasional 'Grandpa', he was in deep in thought about this.

"Hmm... Naruto, you've told me when you shook hands with the girl you saw her future, yet when you touched the tree you saw its past. I believe I may have heard of such ability before, but never thought it was real." he said smoking that pipe... I could just choke.

"Really? What's it called?" I asked like the curious five-year old I was.

Old Man smiled warmly and said, "The Dimension Scream. A very rare ability; whatever you touch, be it a person, animal or even an object, there may be times you will see the past or future of it, him or her."

From my understanding it happens by random and not very often. I don't know if it's a bloodline thing or what, but it could be very useful I'm sure...

* * *

About two years later, since the run in with Hinata and my discovery of the Dimension Scream, I've learned many things about this village and their people like who they loved, hated, where they went for jobs or what they like to eat, what they lost or gained and what they do in their spare time, but never did I have a vision of why they hated me so much, it's frustrating really. I can't control what visions I get, so I still have no idea why I'm loathed so much here when I've done nothing wrong... except pull a few pranks maybe, but they hated me before that anyway.

I'm seven years old now and can enter the Ninja Academy… why? Because I want to become a great shinobi people will respect… maybe even become the Hokage! The only problem is that since I'm so loathed none of the teachers were willing to work with me. All the kids mocked or teased me, so basically I'm the invisible idiot to them.

Luckily for me Hinata was in the same class I was in and she remembered me from helping her that day. Hinata was the only one who would talk to me so she helped me with the studies, she's pretty good I gotta say and it's thanks to her I managed to get decent scores, while I'm not the Rookie of the Year or anything, I'm in no danger of being dead last either.

Hinata and I have been only in the academy for two months when a new student came to our class; a young boy with raven black hair that looked pretty snobbish came into the classroom. The sensei introduced him as Sasuke Uchiha.

At first I didn't really care about the new classmate, but soon he became the center of attention to everyone, especially the girls, except for Hinata thank goodness for that. Sasuke was the 'genius' in the class as he scored perfect grades and got everything right on the first try; like the Transform or Clone Jutsu.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were sitting next to me on the right, Hinata on the left… oh yeah, Kiba was that boy from my vision two years ago, the one who made the claw marks on the tree and I noticed how much alike we both are: impatient, loud, rude, obnoxious, loyal and wanting to prove we're the best. Of course since I started hanging with Hinata I've began to calm down a bit, I'm not as impatient or rude as I use to be.

Iruka-sensei… he's the new homeroom sensei and like all others he didn't seem to care much about me, that's okay I have Hinata and Kiba's been talking to me lately, elbowing me whenever he wanted to say something funny (mostly about the teachers or other students), I think it's because he lacked the ability to tell someone further away without getting in trouble.

"Okay class, today we'll be taking a test on the village's famous Kekkei Genkai Clans." Iruka-sensei announced and there were a lot of groans, especially from Dog Boy Kiba beside me, but I was ready, Hinata had taught me a lot about her clan the Hyuuga and other clans like the Uchiha… like that Sasuke.

"Okay, begin!"

I was pretty confident of passing this one. I was on the third question that asked what were the three most powerful and rare eye doujutus? That's easy! The first is Byakugan (Hinata of course), second is the Sharingan (… Sasuke… that jerk) and-

"Oh Sasuke you're finished already? The test only began five minutes ago." I heard Iruka-sensei said surprised. Looking up from my paper I did indeed see the 'genius' already up and handing his paper to the teacher.

"The test is far too easy for me that was a joke." Sasuke muttered before going back to his seat… that guy annoys me.

The girls (except Hinata) all squealed in delight as 'the most handsome and smartest kid in school' sat down.

"Sasuke is so cool!"

"Sasuke is so smart!"

"Sasuke is the best of EVERYTHING!"

***SNAP!***

"Uh… N-Naruto a-are you o-okay?" I heard Hinata's voice over all those girls beside me. I blinked and looked at her.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-your pencil…" she pointed at my hand. I looked down at my right hand and… oh... my pencil's been broken in half in my hand that's now a tight fist, I must've been so annoyed and angry at all the comments those other girls were making about Sasuke that I snapped my poor pencil in half without realizing it.

"Wow geez man and I thought_ I_ had anger issues. If you didn't know the answer to the question of the test you didn't have to take it out on the poor pencil." Kiba chuckled and the little puppy barked… in agreement I think.

I sighed and said, "Sorry, I'm just… really annoyed at Sasuke."

"Ha! Annoyed? You look more like downright irked like Mom on one of her bad days." Kiba snickered at me.

"Shut up Dog Boy! Focus on the test." I snapped at him before going back to answer the last of the eye doujutsu… that is until I realized I had broke my one and only writing utensil… stupidity at it's finest.

***THUMP!*** Ow… I bang my head on the table in frustration.

"Naruto." I lifted my head when I heard Iruka-sensei call my name… am I in trouble? Usually the teachers would just ignore me.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

Then he stopped, gave me that same cold look before turning away, "Nothing, never mind."

"NEVER MIND MY FOOT! You called me so what did you want?" I snapped at him. No way, he called me for something and now he just decided to change his mind the second he saw me? I don't think so!

"Just sit down and finish the test." he said before turning away from me.

Just what is this guy and everybody else's problem with me? I sat back down but glared at both Iruka-sensei and Sasuke, both of them are going to cause me a lot of grief.

"N-Naruto… i-if you don't h-have an e-extra pencil… y-you could b-barrow o-one of mine." Hinata suggested to me in that quiet voice… ah sweet, kind generous Hinata.

I smiled at her and she… blushed, yeah she blushes a lot, especially when I smile at her for some reason. "Thanks Hinata, I knew I could always count on you."

I was glad Hinata always came prepared, she has a lot of extra writing utensils and I don't mean just pencils either. Thanks to her I was able to finish and pass the test.

"Yo Naruto, I think somebody likes ya." Kiba snickered at me as he elbowed me in the waist again. The Dog Boy was always like that; teasing that Hinata has a crush on me, why would the heir of the Hyuuga Clan like me that way? As a friend that's a miracle itself, but a crush? That's just overboard.

However, before I could retaliate like I always do, the familiar dizziness of the Dimension Scream flashed my vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see Kiba and Akamaru playing with each other in the woods, though I can't tell if this is the future or the past since they always play there together._

_Suddenly Akamaru fell in the river, being carried away by the rapids._

_"AKAMARU! Hang on, I'm coming boy!" Kiba jumped right into the river rapids to get him… not a smart move Dog Boy._

_"It's alright, I gotcha." he said, but who's going to same HIM?_

_Oh-no… Kiba and Akamaru are heading straight for a huge waterfall! White flash stopped me from seeing what happened next._

_*End vision*_

* * *

That… was obviously the future and Kiba and Akamaru are… I can't let that happen! But _when_ does it happen?

"Psst, Hinata, I just had a future vision and Kiba and Akamaru are going to be in danger." I whispered to her. Hinata was the only one other than Old Man Hokage who knew of my Dimension Scream since I explained it to her after I found out what it was.

"Oh that's b-bad… what sh-should we d-do?"

"The best thing is to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't fall to their watery deaths." I whispered back.

Later that day, it was time for sparring. I was getting sick of Sasuke and his attitude thinking he's 'too good for anyone', but even I knew my own limits and was no match for someone like him at my level right now, Hinata taught me that and I taught her better self confidence in return. It's like the two of us are giving to each other what we needed most.

"Alright, next match will be Shikamaru Nara against Chouji Akimichi."

"Wait a minute sensei! I don't want to fight my best friend." the fat boy (don't ever call him that out loud or you'll regret it) whined. Most people say he's far too much of a wimp to be a shinobi and often made fun of him. Shikamaru, from what I've heard, is a very lazy kid, but he's the only one who never made fun of Chouji and the two became best of friends… why couldn't he become MY friend too? Must be the picky type.

"Chouji, if you don't spar it wouldn't be fair." Iruka-sensei explained.

Shikamaru just let out a yawn and said, "Its fine sensei, I can live with wining by ring out. It would have been too much of a drag to fight anyway."

That Shikamaru is as lazy as ever!

"Fine, you two make 'harmony' then." Iruka-sensei sighed as Shikamaru and Chouji hooked to fingers with each other. That's shinobi's way of saying 'harmony' or 'peace' or 'that was a great fight and let's be friends'.

"Next will be Naruto Uzumaki," I was all ears eager to hear who my next opponent will be, "against Sasuke Uchiha." WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THAT GUY OF ALL PEOPLE! I get it… Iruka-sensei did this on purpose to humiliate me.

"Y-you'll do f-fine Naruto… j-just g-give it your all l-like y-you always d-do." Hinata tried to give me self-confidence… heh, how ironic.

"Yeah! Just wipe the floor with him!" Dog Boy smacked me on the back so hard that I stumbled onto the battlefield… and landed flat on my face… I haven't even started the spar yet and already I've been humiliated thanks to Dog Boy… I'll need to get him back for this. I could already hear the girls giggling and calling me things like 'what a loser' 'he's such a klutz' 'I hope he won't become a bad influence to my precious Sasuke' even the guys were snickering at how 'clumsy' I apparently was.

"Naruto, get up." Iruka-sensei said in neutral that gave me the feeling he couldn't care less.

Face red hot from embarrassment and humiliation, I stood up on my feet and faced the 'popular genius'. Like Iruka-sensei, Mr. Attitude remained neutral despite my embarrassing 'entrance' into the battlefield.

Both of us made the 'challenge' sign by putting two fingers together and put them up to our face as if we were about to perform a Jutsu. I had to becareful and not get careless because I knew someone at his level could easily wipe me out, this is a situation for strategy, not brute force.

Sasuke ran at me and I quickly jumped over him and was about to give him a good kick in the head when I noticed he did a hand sign, but I didn't quite catch what it was. When my foot reached him I was shocked when I went right _through_ him and hit the ground instead! That was… a clone!

"You're pathetic, can't even see through a simple clone." Sasuke said snobbishly… ugh, I can't STAND that guy!

"Come on Sasuke!" "Beat that loser to the ground!" "He doesn't even deserve to be in the same _air_ with you let alone the same area!"

I tried to ignore them, but their comments hurt and are discouraging. Hinata is probably silently cheering for me, but she's far too shy to actually shout her cheers out loud, but I did hear one person cheering for me.

"Kick his butt Naruto! Show that arrogant jerk who's boss!" I was surprised to hear Kiba cheering for me and his puppy Akamaru barked with him.

I'd rather not go into details of the fight since I was rather an amateur and just started learning Taijutsu and trust me… it's really embarrassing… let's just say after about ten maybe even less seconds into the fight and I was hung on the tree trapped by five shurikens on my clothes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, as expected, wins." Iruka-sensei announced and everyone (except Hinata as always and maybe even Kiba) gave loud cheers, especially the girls… I'm surprised my ears didn't bleed.

Hinata and even Dog Boy were the only ones who came over and freed me from the shurikens. "Are y-you okay N-Naruto?" Hinata asked me in concern.

"That was just lame, I can't believe you got your butt handed to you like that." Kiba sighed.

"YOU try taking on the 'genius' and tell ME how to deal with him!" I snapped at Dog Boy… yeah, I was clearly irritated by that humiliating defeat, I didn't just lose, I lost _badly_.

"N-Naruto… m-maybe you should t-try using y-your… special a-ability on I-Iruka-sensei." Hinata suggested to me suddenly.

"Eh? What special ability?" Kiba asked curiously.

Ignoring Dog Boy, I asked, "Why?"

"M-maybe you c-could f-find out w-why h-he's so cold to y-you."

I get it… she wants me to improve my relationship with at least one teacher and since Iruka-sensei is new maybe it's not too late to get him to change his mind about me and actually TEACH me something.

"But you know it's random and there's no guarantee that I'll even see anything after I touch him." I said to her.

"You two just love to keep me in the dark." Kiba barked and so did Akamaru.

Both of us turned to them and I said, "This is not something we talk about lightly, Dog Boy."

"Whatever, you two were always weird." Kiba snickered.

While Iruka-sensei was busy watching the next spar, I quickly sneak over to him… since he's a Chuunin shinobi I better be careful and watch my step, just glad he's not a Jounin or this would be impossible. All I had to do was get a single touch on him and hope I get the vision I'm looking for about him to answer my million ryou's question: why does everybody hate me?

I reached out my hand slowly, I felt sweat pouring down my face… if he catches me I'll be put in a very awkward situation. I could hear my own heart beating in my chest and hope Iruka-sensei didn't hear it too or I'm screwed.

Just a little further and… ugh! That stupid Sasuke! What BAD TIMING! He just HAD to stand up right at my hand just before I could touch Iruka-sensei and I ended up having my hand on his hair!

"What are you doing you idiot?" Sasuke glared at me.

I quickly took my hand away and shouted, "Why did you have to STAND UP!?"

"There's no law that says I can't stand up you dope."

To be honest I was too shocked and worried that my cover was blown when Sasuke just suddenly stood up like that that my answers were none too smart right now.

I was about to retort when suddenly I felt dizzy again… oh no… I don't want it to happen right _now_ in front of someone else! Just standing there looking like a zombie will just land me in a psychologist or something! I had to think fast.

"Whatever you jerk, I'm not going to waste my time on you." I quickly said as calmly as I could before turning around and hurried away without seeming like I was trying to run away. I successfully got decently away, but I did sway a few times due to the dizziness, just before the white flash obscure my vision again.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see Sasuke running in the dark… why is he out so late?_

_"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have stayed at the academy practicing my shuriken, now father's going to be mad!"_

_Is this his home? But everything was so… quiet and empty… it's creepy. I guess even the genius picked that up too because he began to get suspicious._

_"That's odd… even at this time there should be someone out and about, there aren't even lights in the houses… something's not right here."_

_Sasuke eventually went into a house, which I guess is his own house, but to both of our horrors we saw… blood, lots of it, everywhere. I would puke if I could right now._

_I was horrified, but Sasuke must have it worse. "MOTHER! FATHER! ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled in worry, I don't blame him, this place looked like something out of a horror movie._

_Sasuke opened the door and there… was a woman and man falling to the floor… dead. I felt a shiver down my spine… this _is_ just like a horror movie… end this vision now please!_

_I have no such luck and the vision continued. There was a young man looking down at them with those creepy red eyes… they look like the Sharingan in the books._

_"I-Itachi? What happened here? Mom and Dad are dead!" Sasuke cried to the man named 'Itachi'… is he his older brother?_

_Suddenly Itachi threw a kunai knife just behind Sasuke's head. "I've killed them, little naïve brother. I've killed them and the entire Uchiha Clan." Itachi said in that cold emotionless voice._

_"What? But why Itachi? They were our parents!" Sasuke cried… now I'm feeling sorry for him._

_"… To test the limits of my power."_

_Suddenly the scene changed… it's weird, because I see them on the roof now instead of in the bloody room._

_Itachi's Sharingan eyes suddenly looked different like the three prongs united and became a three shuriken or something._

_"Mangekyo Sharingan… when you get these eyes, Sasuke, then you will hunt me down and kill me, but until then, you're not worth killing. Build your strength and hatred until you get these eyes." Itachi said coldly to Sasuke._

_Sasuke fainted in pain and trauma I'm sure… I couldn't believe that his own brother would wipe out the entire clan and hurt his flesh and blood like that! He's twisted!_

_Wait… Itachi's face… I see tears running down his cheek… but why? Wait… he's saying something…_

_"I'm sorry, little brother, but this had to be done… for the sake of the village." Itachi whispered before disappearing and the white flash blinded me from the rest of the vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

That's one of my longer visions and this one… I don't know if it's the future or if it had already happened, but that was… bloody, traumatizing and confusing. Itachi… he told Sasuke he killed everyone including their parents, but not because of strength… but because for the sake of the village… but why? Ugh… this Dimension Scream just added more head aching questions for me.

By the look on Sasuke's face though… his eyes held the same cold, ruthless and hatred that everyone always gave me, but his is not directed to me… I have to say that vision I had of the Uchiha Clan's massacre already happened… poor Sasuke… but maybe he needs a rival, someone to push him to do his best, but also a friend to get him through the tough times and I don't mean a fan girl who would rather ogle at Sasuke than actually help him.

Later that day, the academy classes were over for the day and everyone was leaving. Hinata had to go home early due to a Hyuuga meeting so we couldn't really hang out with each other today, Kiba and Akamaru went somewhere in the woods.

I saw Sasuke walking slowly… I guess it's because he no longer has a home to go to like me now. I decided to at least try talking to him.

"Hey… Sasuke." I started out not really sure what to say.

Sasuke stopped and looked at me with an annoyed expression, "What do you want loser?"

This guy is really testing my patience, but I have to calm down, he needs a real friend and maybe I could be that friend. "Nothing much, just wondering if…"

"If what?" he demanded impatiently, sheesh he's worse than Kiba.

"Well… would you like to spar and train with me for a bit?" I suggested, thinking since he wants to get stronger he may be interested in training with me.

Unfortunately the snobbish 'genius' just turned his back to me and said, "Why would I want to waste my time training with a loser like you? I'd be better off training by myself."

I had to bite back a nasty remark and swallow my anger and pride, let me just try one more thing, "Well if you ever change your mind and need someone to practice with, I'll be waiting."

"Whatever." he answered blandly before leaving the academy grounds.

I sighed as I walked towards the woods, don't really know why I went there, just had this nagging feeling that something's about to happen. And it's a good thing I did too because I saw Kiba running down the river passing me and was rather frantic.

"AKAMARU! Hang on, I'm coming boy!" he shouted and I saw a little white puppy being carried by the rapids.

I blinked… this was just like in my vision earlier! I've got to save them! But how? Think… think… I remember hearing that shinobi always calm down and take a look at their surroundings when in the face of danger or foreign places.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed a vine not too far from the waterfall… an idea formed in my head, but will it be strong enough?

I heard a splash and saw Kiba had already jumped in and grabbed Akamaru. "It's okay, I gotcha."

Oh man, I don't have time to worry about the vine's durability right now, I just have to hope that it will not snap. So I quickly ran and grabbed it and swung has fast and hard as I could over to Dog Boy.

"KIBA! GRAB MY HAND HURRY!" I shouted on top of my lungs hoping he would hear me over the roar of the waterfall they were heading to.

To my relief Dog Boy did hear me and looked up, surprised to see me, "Naruto?"

Kiba reached out with one hand while holding Akamaru with the other. I managed to swing far enough to grab Kiba's free hand and managed to stop him from flowing down the rapids to the waterfall, but now we have a new problem; how do we get back on land? I doubt the vine will be able to hold us forever, so we have to get back soon or… it'll be a very wet death for all three of us (Akamaru included).

"Kiba! Start climbing up my body and the vine, it should be strong enough to hold you and Akamaru until you get to land." I shouted over to him.

"We'll try!" Kiba's nails/claws are REALLY sharp! They pierced my flesh as he tried to pull himself over me and his feet… OW! THAT WAS MY FACE YOU STEPPED ON!

"Sorry about that!" he apologized before the vine, no longer having the weight on the water rapids, swung us back over to land, but it was slippery and I ended up… letting go just before it went to land and fell into the water rapids myself!

*GLURP! COUGH! HACK! GLURP! SPLASH!* I can't… keep my… face out… of the water!

"NARUTO!" I heard Kiba's voice, but I was nearing the waterfall of death. Oh man… what a way to go… I didn't think it would all end like this… I haven't even become a shinobi yet!

Ugh… there's no way… I'm gonna die… I felt myself falling from the immense water forcing me down… this is really it.

"NARUTO!" suddenly something grabbed hand and hung me there on right in the middle of the fall! What's going on? I looked up and saw another vine wrapped around my wrist and it was the only thing holding me up from the watery grave down below, but who could've saved me?

"HEY! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! I STILL NEED YOU FOR MY JOKES WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE!" I heard a familiar voice followed by what sounded like a small dog's barks. I… was barely conscious… my body is growing numb… I think almost falling down the immense deluge had traumatized my small body so much that it's shutting down.

My sight was getting blurry, but I did manage to make out something pulling me up the deluge and soon I felt something solid under me. By now I was too disorientated to realize what was going on around me anymore. I think I saw a silhouette of someone and a little creature beside them and they were looking at me for some reason.

"Are you okay, Naruto? Can you hear me? Don't die on me man!" I heard the silhouette, which I think is male, said to me in what sounded like panic.

I heard barking… that sounded cute… I wonder if there's a small dog or a puppy nearby?

My eyes were closing… I can't keep them open. I can hardly make out what that person was saying anymore. "…ruto! Answer… don't… on me…!" then everything went black…

* * *

***Time skip***

… … …

My head hurts… ugh, why do I feel so sore? Did the villagers tried to kill me again after another prank or something? I can't seem to remember anything…

What's that smell? Yes, my sense of smell is the first to come back to me at least and something smells like… dogs? Where am I? Was I dumped into a dog kennel for the canines to feed off me?

Hmm… now I'm curious. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn't move very much yet. I ended up letting out a soft moan and that's when I heard someone.

"Hey! I think he's waking up finally!"

That voice sounded female and unfamiliar… did somebody kidnap me? I hear footsteps running closer to me.

"Is he really coming to Hana?" hey… I think that was Kiba's voice, but what he's doing here? Wait… I remember he dived in the water to save a dog… the dog's name was Akamaru I believe and they almost fell down a waterfall and I think I saved them… but somehow I ended up falling down the fall instead.

Well I finally managed to open my eyes, but the room was so bright I had to shut them again until they adjusted to the light. I see a young girl probably in her late teens and Kiba beside her looking at me in concern and relief… which is something I rarely ever get.

"Hey Naruto, welcome back to the land of living." Kiba announced when he saw my eyes opened and Akamaru, in his shirt chest, barked in agreement… at least I assumed it was an agreement.

Oh man… I still feel a little dizzy and sore. "What… happened? I thought… I fell… down the waterfall." I asked and was surprised at how weak my voice sounded right now.

"Try not to talk or move too much. Kiba explained the situation to me; you saved him and Akamaru from falling down that waterfall, but you got caught in it. My little brother managed to save you but you passed out all of a sudden." the girl, I think Kiba called her 'Hana' said gently to me almost like Hinata but without the stuttering.

"You gave me and Akamaru quite a scare there when you suddenly passed out, I thought you were dead. I had to carry you back home because I was panicking." Kiba admitted as he scratched his cheek.

I sat up and realized I've been on an actual soft bed and not some hard futon some cold hearted doctor forced me to lay on. Why are they being so nice to me?

Suddenly a harsh female voice coming from another room started storming this way and I was getting a little scared, "Alright move it mutts! I want to see if he's really awake yet!"

"Uh-oh, here comes the scariest woman in the village; my mom." Kiba cringed and I gulped… she sounds scary alright.

A woman with spiky and wild brown hair as well as a ferocious and wild look in her eyes suddenly barged in the door. "Alright you mutts! Where is this boy you brought in?"

Now I wish I could turn invisible… she scares me already. The lady took one look at me and was immediately right in front of me before I could even blink… she's fast and scary.

The lady smirked like a predator finally catching its prey… am I going to die? Great, Kiba just saved me from a watery death only to die at the claws of his own mother. A big dark dog was beside her and much more intimidating than the small white dog Akamaru.

"So you're that boy who saved my son's hide from a watery grave. I must say I'm impressed that you would risk your life like that." she said and I didn't say anything, afraid that my voice would trigger this she-beast to claw my eyes out.

"You've got guts kid and I like that about you. The name's Tsume Inuzuka, the lead pack mother of these two pups." she gestured to Kiba and Hana… guess they're siblings. I just noticed Hana had three dogs with her.

"But there's something I don't understand. Kiba why did you bring Naruto here instead of the hospital after he fainted?" Hana asked Dog Boy.

Tsume answered instead of Kiba, "That wouldn't do any good. Haven't you two noticed? The people of Konoha Village all resent and hate Naruto, I doubt the doctors would lift a finger to help him unless the Hokage forced them too and even then they wouldn't give him the full treatment. It's a miracle you've survived this long kid and I respect that."

"Wow, you're lucky Naruto. Mother is very hard to impress, so earning her respect is a rare honor, especially since you two haven't even met before." Kiba said with a hint of jealousy. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried, because this woman Tsume still scares me, but at least she doesn't hate me like everyone else does for reasons unknown… maybe I just have really bad charisma or something.

"But why do they hate him?" Hana asked and I was all ears; maybe Tsume could answer the mystery I've been trying to crack for so long.

But Tsume just shook her head and said, "That's… something I can't tell you, I must apologize, but perhaps one day, Naruto, you'll find out."

I sighed but didn't push my luck, finally gaining enough courage to speak to the animal like woman, I said, "I should… go home now… it's late and I've intruded long enough." the last time I accidently slept in somebody else's house I almost died.

"Oh no you don't young man! You'll stay here tonight until you've recovered and that's that!" Hana suddenly said strictly when I was about to stand up.

I blinked at her, "But I heal fast and I really should get going."

"Naruto… you've saved Akamaru and my life, the least we could do is let you sleep here for one lousy night." Kiba said to me.

"It's no trouble at all little boy, just make yourself comfortable." Tsume said with that vicious smile before walking out of the room, with her gone I felt more comfortable.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked wearily as I didn't want to wake up with my own blood all over me.

"It's fine Naruto, I know it's hard to accept this invitation since the village hate you for some reason, but we promise you're welcome here." Hana assured me with a kind smile… yeah, even though I'm not use to it, I did feel safe here.

"But man, how lucky was it you happen to be there right when Akamaru and me fell into that river?" Kiba chuckled.

Hmm… should I tell him about my Dimension Scream ability? It could make things easier and I have somebody else I could talk to whenever Hinata is not available, which is most of the time outside of the academy because of her Hyuuga duties and lessons. At least here the Inuzuka seem to welcome me for saving Kiba and Akamaru, and I just realized… I found people that accepted me and I was… happy, yes, it's a great feeling indeed.

"Kiba… I have this unique ability. Whoever or whatever I touch I get a slight chance of seeing its past or future."

"What? That's impossible, nobody can see that." Kiba snickered.

"No, it's true. That's how I came to know you and Akamaru were in danger of drowning."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it's really random and the chances of getting a vision is really low."

"But if what you say it's true, that ability could really come in handy, Naruto. After all, it did help you save my baby brother." Hana smiled as Kiba complained about being called 'baby'.

I smiled as they promised not to tell anyone else about my Dimension Scream.

* * *

***A month later…***

Over the past month I've been a lot happier now than I have been my whole life… why? Because I have more people who cares about me now: Old Man Hokage, Hinata, Kiba (and Akamaru) and his family, they allow me to stay and even eat with them, they have good taste in meat but I prefer ramen myself. Ichiraku's serve the best ramen and the old man and his younger daughter seem to like me too since I've become their most valuable customer.

Of course the academy was still difficult for me because Iruka-sensei was still ignoring me, Sasuke kept showing off and all the girls kept falling for him (except Hinata, she has no interest in him which I am thankful for) and the other kids still tease me, but at least I have good friends by my side: Hinata and Kiba (and Akamaru let's not forget about him) are always helping me with my studies and teaching me some of the more basic Jutsus that I have a hard time with, I've gotten just about everything down except for one Jutsu…

"Clone Jutsu!" a puff of smoke and only one measly clone appeared and it was half dead.

"UGH! Why can't I ever make a decent clone? They should NOT be this hard!" I shouted in frustration while training by myself one day. Hinata was sparring with her little sister and Kiba's mom Tsume forced him and Akamaru to stay in and train so I was alone today.

I've been practicing for the final exam… I mean sure it's not going to be another five years before I can take it, but still I want to be ready when the time comes and I still can't get that bloody Clone Jutsu right for some reason! Am I using too much chakra? Not enough chakra? Ugh… Hinata was right… she used her Byakugan on me when I tried this once and she told me I lacked chakra control and that's why I keep messing up.

But how do I learn chakra control? The sensei won't teach me because every time I ask he just gives me that cold stare everyone always gives me. Hinata and Kiba can't help me because they told me it's too advanced for them to really explain it, so I'm basically stuck with a guessing game here.

I lied down on the grass looking at the sky… I remember hearing Shikamaru saying to Chouji that he enjoys watching the clouds because it's relaxing and he was right… but also boring, still I was too tired after practicing all day but no results.

I sighed as I sat up and saw… Iruka-sensei, he was passing by… and we're alone out here… perhaps this is my chance to get to know him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" I shouted and ran over to him.

Iruka-sensei turned to me but wore that same cold expression. "What do you want?"

"Hey uh… I've been trying to learn the Clone Jutsu but I can't seem to get it right, maybe you could give me some advice?" I asked hoping he'd at least answer me.

Iruka-sensei turned away, "You either can or can't do it."

Okay, I've had it with this guy! "WHAT KIND OF SENSEI ARE YOU?"

My abrupt outburst certainly caught his attention as he quickly spun around back at me. I decided to take my chance and continue my tirade.

"You… you've become an academy teacher yet you refuse to help your student just because you have something against them for no apparent reason? You have no right to call yourself a sensei!" I growled lowly, making sure to get my point across, this is the first time I've been open to a sensei with what I've been thinking of them and for some reason I couldn't stop even when I wanted to. Iruka-sensei was giving me a shocked and perplexing look, but I kept going.

"I know you all hate me, but what I don't know is the all important reason for that hatred. Even so, you still shouldn't judge your student and completely ignore them like they have no right to exist!" by this time I felt something warm and wet coming out of my eyes… dang it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore and yet… the more I ranted on the more of my buried emotions showed and in front of the sensei no less! Still I couldn't stop.

"All my life I've been asking myself: 'why me?' of all people and other orphans why am _I_ the only one who's been so loathed that people look at me like I'm some kind of monster? I haven't done anything wrong! Yet you all hated me for just being here… why? What have I done to you all that made you loath me to the point you get cold and violent?" I can feel my voice rising and tears were now streaming down my cheek. Because of the tears blurring up my sight I couldn't really see Iruka-sensei's expression, but I think he's starting to look… sad and guilty? It's probably my imagination.

Still I could not hold myself back any longer and my mouth would not stop spilling all the buried pain I've had to endure for the past seven years of my life.

"Every day I walk into the streets I see kids my age playing happily, the adults never seemed neither angry nor hateful with them and their parents always take care of them. Whenever I watch this I feel like an intruder or an outsider who can never fit in or belong anywhere. When I try to play with the other kids their parents pull them aside and scolded them for just interacting with me, saying 'that boy is nothing but trouble, don't ever hang out with him again.' just hearing those words felt like kunais stabbing me over and over again."

I felt weak all of a sudden and fell to my hands and knees, tears falling to the ground and I was actually surprised Iruka-sensei was still here, so I continued.

"I just wanted… a family, someone who cares for me, someone who will wait for me to come home and listen to my story of how my day went, someone who is always happy to see me and someone who's always there for me… I know I sound selfish but… if you've been in my shoes you'd probably be too. And yet… everywhere I go I get chased off or beaten to a bloody pulp and left there on the streets to be forgotten. The loneliness and the hate… it's all too much… I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet if I hadn't already."

After all that ranting I've started to calm down, at least my tears finally stopped and I stood back up again, feeling embarrassed that I just broke down like that, especially in front of the academy teacher. I sniffled and wiped away the tears with my arm before saying, "I apologize for that embarrassing tirade. I must go now." and was about to walk away when…

"Naruto… wait." I stopped when I heard Iruka-sensei's voice. I turned, wondering what he wanted, maybe just to beat me up for breaking down like that.

Huh? Iruka-sensei's expression is not one I was expecting. I'd figured he'd be mad or cold like he'd always been whenever I talk to him, but instead he's… crying? Yeah, he had tears falling down his cheeks like mine were just seconds ago, but why?

"I-Iruka…sensei?" I questioned, my eyes felt wide as I stared at the crying Chuunin teacher, I've never seen a teacher cry before.

"Naruto… you've been through a lot… haven't you? You've been… making progress… on your test scores… but it hasn't been easy… and I've… only been making it worse. I made you feel bad… just like everyone else… when I of all people… should know what it feels… to be orphaned. You play pranks on people because you… want attention… I use to… do that too… and yet I… completely ignored you for… something that's not in your control."

Okay, now this is freaking me out; Iruka-sensei is crying and blubbering… does he really feel sorry for me? I do see a lot of guilt on his face but… what did he mean 'something that's not in my control'?

Iruka-sensei suddenly picked up my hand and said, "Naruto… I should've known better. The Third Hokage made me your sensei for a reason and… I let both of you down because of my selfish blindness. Naruto, I ask of you… will you forgive me? You have every right to hate and despise me after what I've done."

I blinked… is Iruka-sensei actually begging for _my_ forgiveness? Am I dreaming or trapped in some sick twisted Genjutsu?

It might be a Genjutsu… how do I release it? I think I need chakra control for that one… but I don't think it's a Genjutsu or a dream. Iruka-sensei is really crying and feeling guilty for the way he treated me after I told him how I feel.

"Hey… Iruka-sensei, please don't cry, especially for me, it makes me feel bad seeing you like this regardless of how you treated me. Look if you're really sorry just treat me as an actual student instead of some kind of plague, okay?" I said with a smile hoping he would calm down.

Iruka-sensei, for the longest time, was silent as he looked at me as if not sure what to say. I waited patiently because I wanted to know what he was going to do, finally he dried his tears and gave a small smile back, "Well, you're a stubborn one aren't you? Alright, it's a deal… Naruto. From now on I'll be much stricter to you in order to help you become a better ninja when the time comes, deal?"

"Deal!" I smiled brightly as I shook his hand. For the first time ever a sensei finally understands and wants to help me. Now I finally have someone else helping and looking out for me.

Iruka-sensei wasn't kidding when he said he was going to be strict now. He shouted at me if I talked too loud in class! Getting him back I actually glued him to his chair; a classic that never gets old. But still… at least now I have a sensei that actually cares, it may not be the best, but hey, I'm not complaining, at least it's a start.

* * *

_**Author: This is only the prologue so the next one will be the first chapter and that's when the story can really begin. Now keep in mind this is an alternate reality of the canon but most of it will be similar to it. Anyway Silver Queen's story is much better so I'm sure you'll enjoy her's too. I'm not as descriptive as her but I try to keep it simple. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and be sure to leave a review on it, see ya later! *poofs out of existance***_


	2. Chapter 1: The Graduation Exam

_**Author: Um... yeah I couldn't get anyone up here yet but I will soon. Anyway I know by dog years Akamaru should've been fully grown by now but in this story he'll age the same as humans and in the three year gap I'll just say he had a really big growth spurt. Anyawy I hope you're all enjoying the story and this is the first real chapter of Beyond the Reality, if you have any questions PM me.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I had owned Naruto I wouldn't need to post this on FANfiction.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Graduation Exam**

***Five years later***

I found myself putting graffiti over the Hokage faces on the mountains… why? Well it's Kiba's latest prank… yeah, over the years he's become my partner in crime of pranks. Akamaru has grown a little, but not a lot and was still small enough to fit in Kiba's jacket chest or on top of his head.

Anyway, this prank was Dog Boy's idea and I went with it because as a fellow prankster I would love to see how people would react to this, but I also knew how much trouble we're going to be in once we're caught.

"Why did I let you talked me into this? We're gonna die if they catch us ya know." I grumbled to Dog Boy beside me.

"Well hey if you want to be a good prankster you've got to learn to take chances Naruto, don't be such a sacredy cat." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked from his head in agreement… yeah, I'm starting to understand dogs… I've been hanging around the Inuzukas too long.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we got caught doing a big prank? Tsume went all over your tail." I snickered remembering how crazy that woman went on her son. Kiba cringed most likely not enjoying that memory as much as I was.

I've been doing rather well in the academy in the past five years. Iruka-sensei has been helping me a lot more now and even hung out with me at Ichiraku's since he likes ramen as much as I do. Kiba and Akamaru taught me all sorts of wild Taijutsus and even how to block the faster and offensive ones. Hinata helped me with some basic Ninjutsus and how to counter low level Genjutsus despite not having good charka control (yet).

Iruka-sensei told me chakra control won't be taught by the academy, it's something the Jounin teachers will teach their new Genin team. Still despite my improvements I was still considered lower than average by many people, mostly because of Sasuke the 'genius' who made 'Rookie of the Year', but he's not so bad. A few times Sasuke actually took up my offer to train together.

I gotta say that I surprised the 'genius' every once in a while and his rivalry does push me to do better, so he's not all bad I suppose, just wish he'd be more open and not have such an attitude.

Now I'm 12 years old and I wear a bright orange jacket, which gets on Kiba's nerves since it's too bright for a ninja, but I like orange. Anyway, right now we're putting our latest prank master plan into action: putting graffiti on the faces of the Hokages. It's pretty funny you've got to admit, too bad I didn't bring a camera.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've been caught." Kiba smirked when we heard somebody screaming at us.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE MONUMENT!"

"Time to go!" we both jumped down and started running.

Ninjas were chasing us down and judging by the vest that they wear they're Chuunins yet they can't catch two simple academy students… I'm starting to wonder about the shinobi these days.

"You guys are way too slow!" of course Dog Boy is faster than me because the Inuzuka likes to base their styles on wild attacks and speed.

"Shut up Dog Boy! I'm not as fast as you!" I didn't need him to provoke them any more than they already are.

"Well try and keep up slow poke!"

I growled as Kiba and Akamaru left me behind and jumped on the roof. Fine, I don't need speed when I could outwit my pursuers. I easily hid using the fence cloth and they passed me, obviously too hasty to have noticed me while they go after my partner in crime.

I slowly put it down just enough to poke my head to see Kiba and Akamaru were pinned down by the faster Chuunin and got tied up. Oh poor Dog Boy, but maybe I can still escape, that's what he gets for leaving me behind like that.

"Ha ha, he deserved it." I snickered as I put down the disguise cloth, ready to make my escape.

"SO DO YOU NARUTO!"

YAAAAAAAAH! I jumped and almost had a heart attack! I spun around.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" oh shoot… I've been caught too.

Next thing I knew I was tied up by Iruka-sensei and hauled off to the academy along with Dog Boy and his puppy. We're so getting chewed out for this.

Both of us were tied in front of the entire class, all the kids laughed at us, except Hinata… I think she's disappointed in us, and Iruka-sensei is really angry… oh boy…

"You two have got some explaining to do!" Iruka-sensei snapped at us.

"Hmph! It's not our fault you can't take a joke." Kiba snapped back.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Can it Dog Boy! You're gonna get us into more trouble!"

"Like I care! Look sensei, you guys are all just boring stiffs who can't take a simple prank." Oh now he's done it, Iruka-sensei looked like he's about to eat us alive!

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! AS PUNISHMENT EVERYONE WILL BE TAKING THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU POP QUIZ!" he shouted and followed by a lot of groans.

"You know what? I really shouldn't hang out with you anymore if you're only going to get me in hot water." I glared at Dog Boy, who knew I didn't really mean it, we enjoy getting on each other nerves like brothers.

"Then why do you still hang out with me?" he smirked and I returned it. Transformation Jutsu is easy, but I did develop a specific form that I would like to try it on Iruka-sensei as a simpler prank.

So now everyone was lined to take their turn to show off the Transformation Jutsu… after we were untied of course. Everyone kept grumbling how it was our fault for doing this.

"You two really need to stop making everything such a drag." Shikamaru complained to me since he was behind me.

"Oh quite complaining and think of this as a refreshment on a Jutsu." I grumbled back before it was my turn.

"Alright Naruto, turn into me." Iruka-sensei said.

"Oh I've got a better idea." I snickered before I did the hand seal, oh this is going to be good.

"Transform!" covered in smoke I revealed my little surprise.

Iruka-sensei's face was priceless! His nose bled like a fire hose and actually got knock back! I turned myself into a naked woman… okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little bit of a pervert, this is my Sexy Jutsu! It's pretty good for distracting males.

I turned back and laughed, I could hear Kiba howling in laughter. "Well that was my Sexy Jutsu, pretty good huh?"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" yikes! He really blew his top on me.

"Oh Naruto… why do you always have get into trouble?" I heard Hinata sighed. Over the years Kiba, Akamaru and I helped her with her self confidence and she no longer stutters unless excited or flustered and she's still the nice, shy timid girl we know and most of the time she's the mother in our little group.

"That's a good one Naruto! I should've brought a camera!" Kiba laughed.

"Arf! Arf!"

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO WILL BE CLEANING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT AFTER SCHOOL!" geez, Iruka-sensei's losing it.

So now we've found ourselves cleaning the mountain faces of the Hokage…well I did most of the work, Dog Boy and his little puppy were too busy playing 'tug-o-war' with the rag.

"Kiba! I'm not going to stand here and do all the cleaning alone! This was YOUR idea so YOU have to clean too!" I snapped at him.

"You're getting as grumpy as sensei." Kiba smirked at me as I growled.

"Hey Naruto!" I nearly jumped when I heard Iruka-sensei's voice calling me from above the monument.

"Maybe later I could treat you to Ichiraku's Ramen." Eh? Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Oh well, I'm not one to turn down a free ramen meal, especially at Ichiraku's!

"Ramen again? You've been eating there for the past week Naruto, don't you ever get tired of it? Why eat at the ramen place with a teacher instead of that barbeque place with us?" oh and Dog Boy is so naïve.

"Are you kidding? The last time I went there with you, you and Chouji ended up fighting for the last piece of meat and tore down the entire restaurant and _I_ got blamed for it when I had absolutely NOTHING to do with that mess!" I snapped. It was true, after they made the building collapse the owner screamed; 'Get that demon boy out of here! It's his fault for bringing his influence on these poor children!'

To this day, even with my Dimension Scream ability, I still could not find the reason for the people's hatred towards me. Iruka-sensei became a friend of mine five years ago after I accidently had an emotional meltdown in front of him, but even so I never told him of my Dimension Scream as I had with Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. Why? I don't really know myself… I guess it's because I don't feel comfortable telling the adults much of anything (with Old Man Hokage is an exception since he's like the grandfather I never had to me).

"Besides, didn't your mother chew you and Akamaru out after that?" I snickered as Dog Boy shut up and cringed. I remembered Tsume going all wild on his and Akamaru's tail, a scene to remember alright.

"That was a horrible, horrible day."

Well we didn't really do much but clean up the graffiti and just chit-chat a while before it started getting dark.

So now I found myself eating the forever-to-be delicious ramen at Ichiraku's beside my only favorite sensei; Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, why did you do that? Putting up graffiti all over the Hokage… don't you know who they are?" I should've known Iruka-sensei brought me here to lecture me.

"Okay, first of all; it was Kiba's idea, not mine. Second; I _do_ know the Hokage is the leader of this village. Third; it's because I have a goal that may seem impossible, but it's something worth striving for… I want to become Hokage one day, one who will surpass all of them." I smiled and looked at the last face that was the Fourth Hokage, he's the one I respect the most.

"The one who defeated the Nine Tailed Fox twelve years ago… now_ that's_ someone I would love to try and surpass." I grinned at Iruka-sensei who looked at me for a minute before laughing.

"Is that it? Well being Hokage isn't easy itself, besides you still have to pass the upcoming graduation exam in order to even become a ninja at all."

Iruka-sensei patted my back, "Still I'm glad you found a dream and a goal."

Suddenly the familiar tingle dizziness filled my head, I just hope Iruka-sensei doesn't notice it because I don't want him to get too concern. A white flash blinded my vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see the village but… it's dark and there's an alarm going on. People are panicking and there was a loud roar in the sky… am I seeing the past twelve years ago? Because I see a huge red fox with… one… two… NINE FREAKING TAILS!_

_This must be a vision of when the Nine Tails attacked Konoha and just seeing that fox, regardless of just being a vision, was scary… I could feel the hatred and massive killer intent radiating off it, I could just melt._

_"No! Mom and Dad are still fighting that thing! LET ME GO!" it's Iruka-sensei and he's a child… someone was taking him away from the giant death fox, but it sounds like he's going to lose his parents… is that how he became an orphan? Iruka-sensei never told me how he lost his parents…_

_"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRR!"_

_Argh! My ears hurt… that Nine Tails can really roar… but for some reason… despite all the hate and intense chakra radiating… it felt… familiar to me somehow, but… why and how? A white flash and everything turned black._

_*End vision*_

* * *

"Naruto…? Are you awake?" I blinked when I saw a hand snapping in front of my eyes… that actually made me jump.

"Oh good, you're still here. Just a second ago you suddenly spaced out like you were in a Genjutsu or something." I guess he did notice and worried.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei, just a little nervous on the upcoming exam. I still haven't mastered the Clone Jutsu for some reason." I sighed changing the subject.

"You need to learn better control on your chakra." Iruka-sensei chuckled.

The exam is tomorrow! I have to get in better shape if I want to pass!

So that night after I went back home to my apartment I started working on my Clone Jutsu, but no matter how hard I try all I could make was a half dead one.

"Argh!" I groaned in frustration as I fell to the bed exhausted… seriously, how does everybody do it? They make it look so easy… ah forget it, maybe they won't have the Clone Jutsu tomorrow, I can only hope… I closed my eyes.

* * *

***The next day***

Okay, today's the day, I can do this! I know I can! I can pass. First it starts with a written exam, easy enough. We mostly just name everything we've learned like the three levels of a shinobi: Genin being the lowest of the low (that's what I'll be once I pass), Chuunin being the average and Jounin being the elite. Then there's ANBU Black Ops and the Kage level of course.

Next came surviving the maze and getting out, not too bad. It wasn't so hard because I figured out this maze once when I was stuck in it a few years ago.

Finally the last part of the test is to show off a Jutsu the teachers will choose. Please let it be something easy like the Transformation Jutsu.

"Okay, now your final test will count for the most on the exam. You must perform the Clone Jutsu." Iruka-sensei announced.

***THUMP!*** ow… I banged my head on the desk. You know what? Everyone hates me, including fate! Out of every Jutsu they could've picked, WHY THE FREAKING CLONE JUTSU? ARRRGH! Now I'm screwed for sure…

"Naruto… are you going to be okay? I know this Clone Jutsu isn't your best technique, but I know you can pass somehow." Hinata said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hinata, but let's face it… if I don't get this Clone Jutsu right I'm going fail regardless of my scores." I grumbled not lifting my head from my nice and cold table.

"I don't get it though, why can't you do the Clone Jutsu? You may not be Rookie of the Year like Mr. Too-Good-For-Everyone Uchiha, but you're no 'Dead Last' either." Kiba asked and Akamaru nodded in agreement.

"I wonder that too Kiba. Iruka-sensei says it's because I don't have enough chakra control, but surely it's got to be more than that seeing how everyone else can do it just fine." I groaned as I started clawing my yellow spiky hair in frustration. I just can't figure this out! Maybe I just have absolutely no talent in Ninjutsu whatsoever like that Rock Lee person from last year, or so I've heard and he still passed… didn't he?

"Don't worry Naruto, you can do it." Hinata was always one to try and cheer me up, but it's hopeless for me this time, I've practice all night and still couldn't get it for some reason.

Am I just unlucky or something? Now I'm tapping my foot in the hallway waiting for my turn… I watched as the person in front of me performed the Jutsu (it was Sakura) flawlessly. They all make it look so easy of course I can do this! Maybe I'm just over thinking it, that's all. Just relax and I know I can get this down.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." I heard Iruka-sensei called me… well, here goes nothing.

"Good luck, Naruto." Hinata said quietly.

"Go out there and show them the best clone you can make!" Kiba rooted.

"Arf!" Akamaru wagged his tail… those guys…

I walked into the room, looks like Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei will be judging me. "Alright Naruto, see if you can make three clones, if that's too much for you I'll just settle for one clone as long as it's perfect." Iruka-sensei said.

Okay, here goes, please just this once, make a perfect clone! I did the hand signs and channeled my chakra… this is it, please work. POOF!

Did it work? I looked over to my left, no clone, my right… the same useless half dead clone. "Uh… well at least I made a clone."

"YOU FAILED!"

Why me? I sighed, I knew I would fail the minute Iruka-sensei told us we had to perform the Clone Jutsu.

"Well he did manage to create a clone and his written exam and the maze score are pretty decent, why not just cut him some slack and pass him?" that was Mizuki-sensei who said that. That's odd, he never showed any favor in me before, he use to be just as cold to me as everyone else.

"No can do. The Clone Jutsu counted for fifty percent of the grade, all the other students managed to create at least three clones, Naruto only made one and its sick and dead. I can't pass him." Iruka-sensei said firmly. I don't blame Iruka-sensei, it wouldn't be fair or right for a teacher to pass a student who failed, but it still burns me up… I worked so hard to become a ninja only for it all to blow up in my face just because I couldn't do one stupid simple Clone Jutsu!

So now I found myself outside sitting on a swing sulking. You know it's bad enough that I didn't pass, but to make matters worse… I was the ONLY one who failed. Everyone else passed, it's like just spitting in my face and all the parents came and congratulated their kids.

Kiba with Akamaru on his head and Tsume came over to me. "Hey kid, heard you failed." Tsume isn't one to beat around the bushes.

"I was the only one who failed just because of that one accursed Clone Jutsu. I don't understand why I can't seem to do it." I growled.

"Arf arf!"

"I agree with you Akamaru, but I'm not sure if that's the reason either." Kiba can actually understand Akamaru.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he can smell you have an excess amount of chakra that even an average Jounin don't have, perhaps that's why you can't grasp the Clone Jutsu very well, but that's just our theory." Kiba translated.

I blinked… "Excess? I knew I had a lot of chakra but I didn't think it'd be _that_ much."

"Boy, it's true. Even my chakra capacity pales in yours by comparison, but because of that you have a harder time controlling your chakra. What you need is to learn chakra control before you can do a Jutsu that doesn't require a lot of chakra like the simple Clone Jutsu." Tsume said.

I could feel my eyes widen… I never thought of it that way. "If that's true… then how do I learn chakra control? Maybe it's not too late to pass."

"The hardest point in the body to use chakra will be at the base of the feet. My suggestion is to learn to climb trees without your hands." Tsume said.

Then we heard two ladies talking about me. "Look, it's that boy again I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph, good thing to, can you imagine what would've happen if _he_ were to become a ninja? I mean he's the one who…"

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that."

Tsume suddenly grinned and that's not a good kind of grin. Kiba, Akamaru and I instinctly backed away from her knowing what's coming next; I've been around her long enough to know this.

"Excuse me, but I've got some cats to kill."

"Please don't rip them apart like you almost did with the last bunch Mom." Kiba warned.

Tsume went over to the two ladies and said, "Excuse me ladies, but I couldn't help overheard the way you talk about my friend. There's one thing you should know about us Inuzukas and that's we don't take kindly to those who insult our pack!"

Akamaru, Kiba and I sweatdropped as she went wild and started chasing them across the area, Tsume means well as she always chases everyone who made a bad comment about me and for that I'm grateful, but it does get me into more trouble sometimes.

"Oh boy… Naruto, I better go calm her down before she wrecks the academy." Kiba said as he and Akamaru hurried to their crazy mother while I just laughed, it's pretty funny.

"Hey Naruto, got a minute?" huh? Mizuki-sensei wants to talk to me? Even with that smile I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

I followed Mizuki-sensei somewhere isolated. "You know Iruka-sensei didn't fail you out of spite. The guy wanted you to pass more than anything."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, it's just I wish I could've passed. I'm sure if I had more control of my chakra I could do it… Mizuki-sensei, is there any way I could pass the exam? I'd rather not have to repeat another year while my only friends move on to the shinobi world."

Mizuki-sensei smiled… but I could've sworn I saw a faint glimmer of malice in his eyes… am I imagining things? No… Mizuki-sensei use to hate me more than Iruka-sensei ever did and now suddenly he's being nice to me, something's not right.

"Well… there is one way you could pass and finally become a ninja, but it's a little risky." he said.

"Okay… what is it?" I'm starting to have doubts I should even trust him.

"Do you know the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in the Hokage's tower? If you can get it and learn a Jutsu from it then you can pass and become a Genin." Mizuki-sensei said and that glimmer of malice was a little more visible this time. I know I shouldn't believe him, he's lying.

* * *

***Time skip***

I knew he was lying so what the heck am I doing out here in the middle of nowhere with the Scroll of Sealing on my back? Ugh… I must've been more desperate than I thought, oh well, can't hurt to try and learn at least one new Jutsu from it, maybe I really can pass this time.

I opened the scroll and the first Jutsu was… The Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu… WHAT? NOT ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU! Ugh… as if the simple illusion Clones weren't bad enough, now I have to learn a much more advanced version of it?

Whatever, if this doesn't let me pass I don't know what will, time to train. However, before I could start I was hit by the familiar wave of dizziness and blinded by the white flash of light again.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Aw man! I don't see anything, just black. This sometimes happens, though rarely, I only hear voices talking, but I think I recognize them._

_"You can't tell him Mizuki it's forbidden!" that sounded like Iruka-sensei and he sounded scared and desperate. Don't tell who what?_

_"Naruto, didn't you know there was a law passed down from the Third Hokage twelve years ago that nobody can mention? You of all people should never find out and I'm about to tell you." that's Mizuki-sensei's voice and it sounds like he's talking to me and he really does sound sinister this time, I knew it this guy was trying to trick me and I fell for it._

_"What is this law? Why am I supposed to remain unaware of it?" I heard myself ask in confusion… yes, why?_

_"Don't Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei doesn't sound too happy about it… maybe I'm better off not knowing._

_"Didn't you find it strange how people treated you? Like dirt! Like a plague! Like they hated you for just being there! And the reason for this is because…"_

_Suddenly the voices got quiet and the white flash ended the vision abruptly… that's lame! It's like the suspenseful part of the movie just got cut off!_

_*End vision*_

* * *

So apparently that was a vision of the future; confronting Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei and I was about to be told something forbidden… it sounded like the reason why everyone hated me that I've been trying to find out for years, but… is it something I really want to know? Iruka-sensei sounded desperate… I'm starting to think whatever it was it must be bad.

Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it until it happens, for now I want to see if I can get this Shadow Clone Jutsu down, I'm not letting this thing beat me! Here I go!

Let's see, I need to concentrate my chakra… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! ... Nothing happened, okay, let's try again!

I won't stop until I get it right!

* * *

***Several hours later***

Okay… now I'm tired… but at least… I finally got it right. By now I've managed to create… at least 100 Shadow Clones and they're all perfect and even better… they're solid clones, not just illusions. I can't wait to show Iruka-sensei!

"Naruto… there you are!" oh speak of the devil, I didn't think he'd find me so fast… wait, it's already dark out, geez how long have I been out here?

"Hey Iruka-sensei! I'm glad you're here, if I showed you this new Jutsu I've been working on you'll pass me right?" okay maybe I've been a little hasty there, but I was too excited.

"What? What gave you that idea?" he's confused… I knew it, Mizuki-sensei lied… well maybe I could still pass and give back the scroll and hope I don't end up in too much trouble.

"Well Mizuki-sensei told me I would pass the exam if I could learn a Jutsu from this scroll." I answered honestly.

"Mizuki… told you?"

"Well, it looks like you've found him before I did Iruka." that was Mizuki's voice and he's up in that tree… looking really sinister now, so that malice in his eyes earlier wasn't my imagination after all.

"Mizuki, what's the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Iruka-sensei snapped. I blinked… why does this remind me of something?

"It's simple Iruka, I just want the brat to hand over the scroll, that's all."

"So you've been after the Scroll of Sealing after all and you used Naruto to do your dirty work. I can't believe you would stoop this low Mizuki." Iruka-sensei said angrily.

I should've known something was wrong the second Mizuki-sensei started acting all nice to me. "Alright this guy is going down!"

"Well Naruto, good to see you have fighting spirit. This is something I've always wanted to do." Mizuki suddenly threw shurikens and trapped Iruka-sensei to the wooden cabin behind us.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto! You forget about me, take the scroll and run, get the Hokage." Iruka-sensei said to me.

What should I do? I can't just leave him here, what if Mizuki kills him? Yes, I dropped the 'sensei' because he's no longer a teacher of mine.

"Well since we're here, I might as well let you in on a little secret Naruto." Mizuki said grinning maliciously at me, this guy is starting to freak me out.

"Don't tell him Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka-sensei shouted desperately.

This… was just like in my vision earlier and it's happening right now! What should I do? If I let Mizuki tell me I'll finally know the reason why everyone hated me for so long, but I might regret it too…

"Naruto, didn't you know that there was a law passed down by the Third Hokage twelve years ago that nobody can mention? You of all people should never find out what I'm about to tell you." Mizuki looked really evil right now.

Just like in my vision, but instead of repeating what my vision self said, I instead said, "Well if I'm not suppose to know then don't tell me."

I'm sure both Iruka-sensei and Mizuki, the traitor, were very surprised by my reaction. I guess I would be too if I weren't so torn.

"Don't be so naïve! Aren't you even the least bit curious why everybody treated you like dirt? Like a plague? Hating you for just being there? I'm about to tell you all that."

"You can't Mizuki!"

I looked back and forth at Iruka-sensei and Mizuki… who should I listen to? Mizuki would tell me the reason I've been dying to know, but Iruka-sensei looks really scared and desperate to keep me from knowing… I trust Iruka-sensei, if it's something I shouldn't know then… suddenly I really don't want to find out.

"The reason for this is…"

"Wait! If Iruka-sensei says I shouldn't know then I shouldn't!" I snapped feeling desperate to shut him up.

"You trust your precious sensei that much? He's been lying to you as well as the rest of the villagers all your life! Do you remember that Nine Tailed Fox that attacked our village from your history lesson? Well the truth is the Fourth Hokage didn't _kill_ the demon fox, it's impossible to kill that beast, instead he-"

"SHUT UP MIZUKI!" Iruka-sensei shouted suddenly that made me jump.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'll take care of Mizuki!" I declared bravely. Okay, I think I have enough chakra left for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, if I could just make enough I could catch Mizuki off guard and pulverize him!

"The fox's spirit has been sealed inside _you_, Naruto Uzumaki! You _are_ the Nine Tailed Fox!" I suddenly heard Mizuki say.

My body just shut down after hearing those accursed words… they're lies, right? I mean what Mizuki's saying is impossible, it's beyond any human to even hold such a powerful beast… I'd think I would know if there was some giant fox inside of me, right? My head felt fuzzy and the world around me was spinning… I couldn't even think straight…

"Naruto!" I blinked… that was Iruka-sensei's voice.

Feeling numb I turned back to him… I could already tell my eyes looked lifeless to him because of his horrified expression. Mizuki is a liar! I won't believe him, there's no giant fox with nine tails within me, it's impossible. Yes, I was _that _desperate that I was willing to deny the existence of the fox, even to myself.

Turning back to Mizuki he was ready to toss that giant shuriken at me… no, I'm not going to let his mind games shake me up. I was about to retaliate when suddenly I felt something push me down to the ground with force.

"Get down!"

I can't believe Iruka-sensei just did that! He pushed me down and intercepted the shuriken and it impaled his back to protect me!

"Why?" was all I could muster to say in shock.

"Because… you've always been alone and hurting, Naruto. I understand how you feel to be without any parents, always pulling pranks to gain attention, I use to be just like that too when my parents were taken from me." Iruak-sensei… I see… so that time, when I broke down and yelled out my feelings to him, it made him realize that he and I aren't so different after all.

"Iruka! What do you think you're doing protecting that demon? _He's_ the one who KILLED your parents, remember?" Mizuki snapped… ohhh, I've HAD it with this guy! Not only did he try to shake me to the core by tricking me into thinking I was the Nine Tailed Fox he even hurt Iruka-sensei!

"Iruka-sensei… I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it wasn't necessary for you to get hurt like that. Stand back and let me handle this traitor now." I said dangerously calmly before standing up and glaring hotly at the traitor.

"And just what can you do Nine Tailed Fox? You think you can defeat me?"

"It won't be hard to pulverize a liar like you. MUTLI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I created about a hundred solid clones, mostly for show to impress Iruka-sensei and to get as many hands as possible to really teach this idiot of a Chuunin a lesson he'll never forget!

"Just remember one thing: you mess with my friends you're going to get bloody beaten." I said before all my clones, myself including, launched an all out attack, knocking him senseless… oh that felt good.

"Naruto… did you just…?" I grinned, yeah I sure surprised Iruka-sensei pretty good.

"Yup, I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, funny how it's a lot easier than the regular Clone Jutsu for me."

"That's… amazing Naruto! Uh… you didn't kill him, did you?" Iruka-sensei looked at the 'lifeless' Mizuki.

"Hey, give me some credit Iruka-sensei, I may have been outraged but I didn't kill the guy. Granted he probably won't be walking for a month or so, but he'll live." I said though I sent a glare at the traitor he deserved a lot worse.

Whew, man I'm tired, what a night. I sat down on the grass but couldn't stop smiling. To be honest I was rather proud of myself, "I'd love to go home and sleep now, but, as Shikamaru would say; it's too much of a drag to move."

"Hey Naruto… about that Nine Tailed Fox Mizuki mentioned…" I blinked and looked at Iruka-sensei, right now I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it's just a lie.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I know everything Mizuki said was just one big lie to throw me off. I wouldn't fall for such an obvious trick." I grinned.

It is just a lie… right? Please don't tell me it was true Iruka-sensei. I could feel my heart beating through my chest as he seems to be thinking… almost debating with himself about something.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei smiled warmly, "…Yes, Mizuki was just a liar. I mean there's no way some giant fox demon is inside someone as hyperactive as you, Naruto."

Iruka-sensei ruffled my hair as I laughed, good he confirmed it was just a lie. No fox or anything, although… I can't help but get this feeling… No! I must not think that way! If Iruka-sensei says it was a lie than that's all it was!

"Oh, by the way Naruto, I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes." Iruka-sensei grinned. Oh boy, I wonder what he's planning? Last time he told me he had a surprise I ended up cleaning graffiti for a week… and most of them were Kiba's doing! And I think… some of the brown ones were Akamaru's… you know, I don't want to think about it.

"Nice try sensei, but I'm not falling for THAT one again."

Oh so he's chuckling now is he? "No Naruto, it's nothing like that. Just trust me, you'll love this surprise."

Now he's got my curiosity bugging me… alright, I suppose it's worth the risk and if I do end up cleaning dog's dropping for another week it'll be easier with the Shadow Clones… so long as they don't turn on me that is.

"Fine, but no stupid tricks." I warned before shutting my eyes, tight. Yeah, I think he's going to dump cold water on me or something.

I waited as I felt the weight of the goggles on my forehead suddenly taken off… should I see what he's up to? No… I should wait a little longer, he better not be drawing on my forehead. Now I feel something else on my forehead and I think he's… tying it?

"Okay, now open your eyes." I heard him say cheerfully… what did he put on me?

When I opened my eyes I saw he was smiling, not a mischievous smile (like the one Kiba, Akamaru and I use when pulling a prank) but a really proud one. I noticed his headband was gone and he's holding my goggles yet there's still some kind of weight on my forehead… wait… did he…?

"Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, you've graduated." those very words from his mouth… were like someone lifting me off into heaven. The headband he wore he had given to me and it's on my forehead now… I did it… I graduated; I've actually become a ninja…

Of course this had my emotions in a frenzy that my face probably looked shocked and speechless to Iruka-sensei. "Hm? Are you okay Naruto?"

I just had to let it out… "I'M A NINJAAAA! THANK YOU SO MUCH IRUKA-SENSEI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I can see this actually blew said sensei back, but I didn't care I was far too happy and I gave him one of my most heartfelt hug ever (this must never be mentioned, especially to Kiba).

So now I've finally graduated and became a shinobi. I know the road to becoming Hokage is a tough one, but I'm going to be sure to work and study hard to be the best I can be and maybe one day I will fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage. If not for the acknowledgement, then for helping and protecting people like Iruka-sensei from traitors like Mizuki or enemies.

"And as a reward I'll treat you an all-you-can-eat ramen buffet at Ichiraku's tonight." Okay, NOW I'm in heaven, Iruka-sensei you're the best, I don't know what I would do without you.

* * *

_**Author: Ah the bond between a student and a teacher. Yes Naruto is in denial of the Kyuubi, he knows it's there now but he refuses to admit it to himself. I've read a lot of Naruto fanfiction but as far as I've read nobody had Naruto deny the existence of the fox, he doesn't mention it much but hardly ever showed him trying to lie to himself about it. Anyway, doing a story in first person POV like this is a challenge especially during a battle but that's what makes it interesting. Again if you have any questions feel free to PM me. See ya later! *poofs out of existence***_


	3. Chapter 2: A Grandson's Ambition

_**Author: Well it seems some people don't understand my title of this story or the summary. I'm sorry if you don't understand it, but the big, out-of-ordinary things isn't going to happen in the beginning of the story. Naruto had heard some of your complaints about it and he's not too happy... he actually wrote a rant about it in the beginning. Hey, just because he's a lot calmer and more patient in this story doesn't mean he won't run out of it eventually. Anyway, I'll let Naruto speak for himself here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or I wouldn't be here, simple as that.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Grandson's Ambition**

Huh? What's the problem now? Oh? You say the title and summary doesn't make much sense because this looks like the run-of-the-mill alternate universe to you? What's so special about it? Let me answer by asking you this: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? I know you're probably anxious to see what makes this story so special and different from the other AUs, but you can't expect it all to happen right off the bat! I had to learn how to be a shinobi, how to fight properly, not to mention show you what I did before any of that big stuff happens!

This kind of stuff takes time! This is only the beginning so of course nothing out of the ordinary happened yet and it's not going to for quite some time so stop asking such ridiculous and obvious questions! DATTEBAYO! … Uh, sorry about that, I promised I wouldn't use that word while I tell this story but I sort of picked it up from… ah, you'll find out later, but anyway just keep in mind the beginning of the story won't seem like any different from what you've been reading, but I promise it'll get more potent and better as it goes on. Now let's continue shall we?

* * *

_Huh? Where am I? Last thing I remember was dropping on my bed in my apartment and fell asleep and woke up… in the sewers? Did someone dump me here? I wouldn't be surprised… but still, why in the _sewers_ of all places?_

_I don't know what made me, but I felt like I had to go in a certain direction. As if my feet were possessed by a Nara's Shadow Possession Jutsu I walked through the maze of the strange sewer… at least I think it's a sewer, it kind of looks more like an old building filled with brown water… yuck._

_… Huh? What's this strange feeling I'm getting? I'm sure I've never felt anything like it before yet it feels so familiar to me, almost like my own body. I walked until I came across… GOOD RAMEN! JUST WHAT KIND OF COLOSSAL CAGE IS DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? There's a paper on the lock that says; SEAL._

_What kind of animal could be locked behind a cage this big… no, 'big' is an understatement, this COLOSSAL… I don't think I want to find out. I should find a way out of here as quickly as possible, but then suddenly I heard something that sounded like… breathing and I even felt something hot coming from the cage._

_I'm getting nervous but also curious. I turned my head and tried to get a closer look in the cage… WHOA RAMEN! THAT RED EYE IS ALMOST AS BIG AS THREE MEN! Stupid me! Remember the saying; 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well I'm the cat about to get killed if I get any closer._

_The red eyes gleamed with anger, hatred… almost like… wait I also detect the faintest of… interest? Probably imagined it. Whatever this thing is it's best if it stays in that cage while I try to figure out a way out of here and back home before it breaks out or something._

_… Strangely I found I couldn't look away from the colossal animal beast in that cage, instead I seem to be rather drawn to it because I was getting closer… NO! STOP MOVING YOU STUPID FEET! I'M GOING TO GET EATEN IF I GET ANY CLOSER AND THAT'S IF I'M LUCKY!_

_Unfortunately my feet refused to listen to me and kept getting closer I can now see its teeth and trust me they make a shark's teeth look like little hamster teeth and I think it's smirking at me ready to devour the second I came in range. Okay, that's it! I didn't go through all that and become a Genin just to get eaten by this beast. Quickly I came up with the only solution I could think of and it's the same way to get rid of a Genjutsu if one doesn't know how to otherwise._

_At least my hands still listened to me, so I quickly opened my weapon pocket and grabbed a kunai. This is going to hurt, but it'll be a lot safer than being some giant animal's midnight snack. I stabbed my leg as hard as I could with the blade, blood gushing out and pain… OWWWW! Oh man… ugh, but it looks like it worked; my feet finally stopped moving and not a second too soon seeing how I was just about to go through the bars._

_Now that my feet actually listen to me, regardless of the flesh wound, I managed to back away as far as I could before stumbling on my hide. The beast's shadow slowly became visible… it almost looks like…_

_**"Impressive for a human boy like you to be able t**__**o resist the luring of my power even if it must be through pain."**__ Eh? Did I just… hear the thing SPEAK to me? Okay, that confirms it, I've finally LOST it! All those years of those cold hating eyes had finally cracked my sanity!_

_**"Perhaps you may be worth**__** more than I thought. The special Dimension Scream ability of yours intrigues me and now you just made things more interesting for me, human."**_

_"Who are you?" I was surprised I could even speak at all._

_**"Heh, heh, heh, someone from within. You cannot den**__**y me forever boy."**__ That's… my eyes felt like they're going to fall out. That beast or whatever it is… has nine tails and that chakra felt just like the one from my vision of Iruka-sensei's parents' death yet familiar to me. No, it can't be…_

_"You're… the Nine Tailed Fox?"_

_Suddenly, without warning, the beast roared loudly and I felt everything around me go black._

* * *

"Ah!" I jerked up… huh? Oh it looks like I'm back in my apartment. So… was that all just some nightmare? Maybe, I mean considering Mizuki just tried to lie to me about the Nine-Tails it's very possible my brain wanted to conjure up something like that.

Shaking my head, now's not the time, I have to get ready for my ID picture today. Old Man Hokage is expecting me soon and I want to make a great picture.

So I put on my regular clothes along with my favorite orange jacket. I put on my goggles… well I debated on whether or not I should put on the headband but since Iruka-sensei says I won't actually need it until the graduation ceremony (where all the new Genins meet their Jounin senseis) I decided to leave it here for now. The ceremony won't begin until next week, so I better enjoy my last few days of being a 'normal' kid, because once I'm a Genin officially I'll be too busy taking on missions, learning new Jutsus and training my butt off.

The details are kinda boring, so I'll just skip to after I got my picture taken. It's nothing fancy since I wasn't in the mood to fancy things up today, I just smiled and took the picture. Now I'm sitting in Old Man Hokage's office while he looked at my picture to verify it.

While I was waiting I decided to look around the room and saw four pictures on the wall and each one represents the Hokage: The First, Second, Third (the current one) and Fourth Hokage. None of them were smiling they all have serious look on their faces that shows they would not hesitate to give their lives for the village (which they had). The Fourth Hokage… hmm… now that I think about it he kind of looks like me; both of us have spiky blonde hair and the same blue eyes, but that's probably just coincidence, as far as I heard the Fourth Hokage had no relatives, not even kids or younger siblings, still it's an entertaining thought to be related to such a legend even if it's not possible.

"Okay Naruto, your ID is done, you're all set, but where is your headband?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked as I looked at Sarutobi Hokage (sometimes I just like to refer him as his last name when I'm feeling respectful).

"I left it at home, didn't want it to get dirty before I officially become a shinobi next week." I smiled.

"I see, well that's…"

"Old man! I'm here to challenge and defeat you!" a young boy's voice suddenly shouted and said boy himself came charging into the room. I blinked as the boy tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the wooden floor… ouch.

"That's… my grandson." I heard Old Man groaned… he has a grandson?

Suddenly a man wearing black and sunglasses (is he emo?) ran in the room and gasped, "Honorable Grandson!"

"Ow… okay, who's the dirt bag that tripped me?" this kid is…

"I'll bet it was YOU!" ANNOYING! He had the nerve to accuse ME when I was sitting far away from him!

"You tripped over your own feet!" I snapped.

"You be quiet! Don't you know who this young man is? He's the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!" the man… Ebisu I believe his name was, scolded me.

"I don't care who he's related to! This kid needs to shut up!" I yelled back as I punched his helmet, it's not a really hard punch more like an annoyed punch.

Though it was only an instant I did technically touched him and therefore activated my Dimension Scream again as the white flash showed me the past/future of the annoying brat.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see the boy again (I still don't know his name) and he appears to be in a dark building on… a stage? He's talking to someone._

_"What are you going to do?" he even sounded nervous._

_"There is one way to take over the Konoha Village without brute force and that is… mind control of the precious younger generations and the adults will fall in my hands to keep them alive."_

_"No! Let me go!"_

_"Mind Slave Jutsu."_

_White flash ended the vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

That vision was disturbing. I shook my head as I walked away from the room not wanting Old Man to notice and ask me what was wrong since I didn't want him to worry of what might happen to his grandson. I couldn't see the man's face who tried to take over the boy it was too dark, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Hm? I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw… is that kid serious? I could see him so clearly, he's hiding behind a fence cloth… on a post… with his hands and hair sticking out.

"You know I can see you just fine." I said.

"You're really good as expected. From now on you're going to be my new mentor!" the boy announced suddenly.

Was this kid serious? "Uh… I _just_ graduated from the academy so I'm not qualified to be anybody's teacher, you'd be better off finding someone with more experience."

"Aw come on! Don't be such a wuss, you're my boss and that's that! So what should we do first?"

Ugh, the kid's stubborn… like me, but I've never had a student before. "Alright, how about we work on the Transformation Jutsu?" it's the only basic Jutsu I could do, the Shadow Clone would probably be too much for him.

"Okay! See my Transformation Jutsu!" the boy puffed in smoke and turned into… a really fat ugly looking woman.

I could literally feel my left eye twitching. Suddenly a much skinner and angrier woman snuck up on behind me and shouted with rage, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain on my head and fell head first into the ground! You know it wasn't even ME who did it.

"Sorry about that Boss." I heard Brat (that's my name for him) chuckling nervously.

"You know what? You'd be better off doing that _away_ from any public eye, especially if you're around me, everyone has it out for me. Now c'mere, I need to show you the correct way to use that Transformation Jutsu." I grabbed his hand and began dragging Brat with me.

"Where are we going Boss?"

"To do some research!"

Suddenly that tingling dizziness attacked me again.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_"It's not fair… everyone don't even see me as a person just the 'Honorable Grandson of the Hokage'. It's like I don't even exist." hey it's Brat and he seems to be… in his room I guess because he's lying on his__ bed and I think he's complaining to himself._

_"Maybe if I defeat him in battle they will actually acknowledge me as Konohamaru, not just Honorable Grandson!"_

_'Konohamaru'… so that's the Brat's name._

_*End vision*_

* * *

"Hey Boss, are you daydreaming?" I shook my head as Brat waved his hand around me.

"Don't pester me. Okay, you see this picture? Read it, study it, learn it. If you could get a clear picture of the person you transform into it will be perfect." I answered a little irritated but found some sympathy for him since he and I share similar reasons for wanting to be Hokage.

I practically shoved the picture of the Fourth Hokage in his face. I had taken him back to the Hokage Tower instead of other shops since most people would kick me out and just took the nearest picture and it happened to be the Fourth Hokage.

"Wow, this guy looks a lot like you Boss, are you related to him? I know! He's your father isn't he?" the Brat sure talks a lot.

"I'm an orphan, Brat. Besides, that's the legendary Fourth Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash, it's impossible for _me_ to be related to anyone so awesome." I answered as he frowned and looked back at the picture. I act cocky sometimes, but I've learned (thanks to Hinata) over the years that I'm no better than any average academy student. I'm not a part of any clan or have any special bloodline (a.k.a. Kekkei Genkai) like the Hyuuga or Uchiha, heck I don't even have anything special like the Nara's shadow or the Inuzuka's nin-dog partners.

"Okay, do you think you got it?" I wanted to shake myself away from those depressing thoughts.

"Yup, let me try it now. TRANSFORM!" POOF I wanted to cry out of frustration when I saw how horrible he did it; the Brat made the Fourth look like some fat pig with MY yellow hair!

"No! You're supposed to be thinner and the hair is all wrong you have to make it longer!"

"Okay, how about this?"

Urgh! "No! Now you've made the hair TOO long that you look like a girl and you're TOO thin that you look more like a stick than a man!"

"TRANSFORM!"

"AGAIN!"

It went on like this for several hours (talk about slow progress) and by now I wouldn't be surprised if the real Fourth Hokage rises from the dead just to kill _me _for such insulting transformations. But eventually the kid got it right however my sanity was already on the brink of destruction, I'm just glad that everyone was too busy in the Hokage Tower to have noticed us.

"Look at that; the sun is already setting. Geez Brat you took forever to learn that Jutsu." I sighed.

"But at least I got it Boss. You know… you're the only one who actually sees me for who I am rather than who's my grandfather. See Grandpa named me Konohamaru after the village, but nobody sees me as a person."

I blinked as I remembered my vision of his past earlier. "I get it; you're mad because people only see you as the Third Hokage's grandson instead of a person, right? But just trying to defeat the Hokage wouldn't be enough; you have to work hard at it, there are no short cuts and besides… you'd have to defeat me to do it too." I grinned as Brat gave me a look of awe.

"Honorable Grandson! What are you doing hanging out with this wretched child?" oh great, now Ebisu had to come and ruin the moment.

"Go away Ebisu! I'm done with you!"

"You're coming back with me Honorable Grandson! If you want to be Hokage you must be taught properly by me."

"Hey Brat, I think it's time to show him the Transformation Jutsu we've been working on. You turn into your grandfather." I suggested with a smirk, this should be good.

"Uh… okay! TRANSFORM!"

"TRANFORMATION JUTSU!" both of us covered in smoke and the Brat turned into the perfect image of the Old Man complete with the hat and pipe. As for me; I turned into the Fourth Hokage, wasn't that hard considering our similarities in the looks department.

"What in the world?" I hid a grin; Ebisu was really shocked.

I gave a wink to Konohamaru who smirked and nodded. "Ebisu I am very disappointed in you, picking on a small boy and his friend." Konohamaru really imitated Old Man's voice perfectly.

Ebisu was getting nervous despite knowing who we are. "You should learn to treat all children fairly rather than favor one and trash the other. This village has become a great disappointment." I don't know what lead me to say that, but it felt right to say.

"Y-you two stop impersonating the Hokages this instant! I won't stand for it!" though he demanded it I could see the goofy ninja was shaking.

"What's the matter Ebisu? I thought you were an elite ninja bent on teaching my grandson." 'Third Hokage' said calmly 'smoking' through his 'pipe'.

"I gave my life for this village to stop the Nine Tailed Fox only for you to spit it in my face for treating a young boy like garbage. As Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage I can't forgive such acts." hey my acting might be better than I thought because Ebisu looked like he was about to cry until suddenly…

"Please forgive me Great Hokages! I am not worthy!" I never thought I would see it; but a shinobi suddenly got on his knees and _begged_… I think Konohamaru and I were a little too good.

With a look, both of us dispelled the transformation illusion. "Wow Ebisu I didn't think you would be so easily fooled." Konohamaru snickered.

"Geez man you didn't have to take it so seriously." I grinned despite the man giving me cold stares like everyone else I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him after that embarrassing act.

Ebisu quickly stood up and said, "Yes well just pretend that never happen. I must say though that I'm impressed. You two, even though I knew it was just you scamps it felt so real I actually thought you were the real Third and Fourth Hokages just disguising yourselves as kids."

"Hey Boss… no, Naruto, from now on you and I are rivals. I will go back to training with Ebisu-sensei, but when I'm older I'll join the academy, you better watch out when I catch up to you."

I grinned, he really does remind me of myself. "Good luck to the both of us then Konohamaru, one of these days we will fight for the title of Hokage."

The kid looked shocked… I guess it's because it's the first time I said his name. "Well, I'll see you later Konohamaru, good luck with your training."

"Thanks Naruto! I'll do my best!"

Ebisu actually smiled as he and Konohamaru and I went our separate ways.

I'm not officially a Genin yet but already my future is looking bright and interesting. I looked up at the starry sky now that the sun has already set and at the Hokage Monument. Yes, one of these days I will become a great ninja and earn the title of Hokage, just like you four.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Author: One of my shorter chapters, but I plan to update weekly, mostly on the weekends in the afternoon or evenings. At least I'll try to do that. Anyway I know it doesn't look any different then any other AU out there but trust me the story will get much better and more 'epic' as it goes on, just be patient.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Kakashi-sensei

_**Author: Whew... I finally got someone up here... huh? HEY! GET OUT HERE!**_

_**Naruto: Alright, alright, I'm here, geez.**_

_**Author: Well you did tell the summary so you should've been up here since the prologue, but noooo, you wanted me to wait until we get to chapter 3.**_

_**Naruto: I had to get use to your kind of story before I start talking to you up here.**_

_**Author: Anyway, is there anything you want to say to the readers?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, yeah, so are you readers enjoying the story so far? I know the story don't seem anything special right now, but it does get a lot better, but for now this is just telling you about MY OWN realityfor the time being.**_

_**Author: Don't give too much away and I think they got it from your little angry rant from the last chapter.**_

_**Naruto: Eh, sorry about that, I wasn't in the best of moods that time.**_

_**Author: Alright, we've ranted enough. Do the disclaimer.**_

_**Naruto: Why? It's not like they don't know you don't own me or anything in it. They have common sense you know.**_

_**Author: Still, better safe than sorry.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kakashi-Sensei**

What a week… today's my last day as a 'normal' kid, come by tomorrow I'll be a shinobi. I should try one last prank since once I've become a Genin I won't have the time to do so, plus I don't want people thinking I'm a slacker (like Shikamaru).

As for my 'brilliant' prank I remembered the time when Konohamaru and I used our Transformation Jutsu to put Ebisu on the ropes that gives me the idea for this little scare.

I waited for my target to approach Ichiraku's. I have told Teuchi and his daughter Ayame about my little prank and they agreed to it since they're the few people who actually like me. Oh, he's coming, finally, time for the plan, I snickered.

I whispered 'Transform'.

Iruka-sensei walked in and said, "Hey Naru-? Y-you're?"

The look on his face was priceless. "So you must be the Iruka I've heard about teaching in the academy."

"F-Fourth Hokage? H-how? I thought you were dead!" I had to hold back my laughter and keep the straight face.

"Oh I am, you're the only one who can see me right now." I said calmly.

As if on cue Teuchi came up to Iruka-sensei and said, "Hey there, you want some ramen?"

"D-don't you s-see the Fourth Hokage right in f-front of you?" Iruka-sensei shook and pointed at me as I just smiled.

"Uh… no? Maybe you should get the doctors to check your eyes or something Iruka." he's in on it as I could see he's trying to fight back the grin.

"I told you; you're the only one who can see me." I said calmly.

"But why just me?"

"Iruka… how's the kid Naruto doing?"

Iruka-sensei's eyes widen and he said, "Well he's been great; he graduated and tomorrow he's going to be on a team and hopefully pass the Genin Exam."

There's a Genin Exam? I would ask this but if I did it would blow my cover.

"I see, you know you're a great man Iruka." I said with a smile. Now to make my dramatic exit and Iruka-sensei would believe he actually spoke to the Fourth Hokage.

"What do you plan on doing now?" I asked.

"Just continue to teach the younger generations I guess, but I am going to miss that knucklehead." he smiled fondly.

Knucklehead? Oh give me some credit man! Dog Boy's worse than I am, sheesh. "You've done well, Iruka, I hope you continue to do what you do best. And I'm sure Naruto will keep you updated on how he's doing." I said as I as I begun walking to the exit.

"Wait! I have so many questions to ask you Fourth Hokage!"

"I'm afraid I can't stay anymore Iruka, but just know you are one of my most precious people." I said dramatically as I walked out of Ichiraku's.

"Wait!" I quickly dispelled the transformation just in time before Iruka-sensei flew out and almost ran me over!

"Whoa Iruka-sensei, you almost knocked me down." I whined, mostly to avoid suspicions.

"Naruto… I just saw… I mean you… he… do you want to eat?" Iruka-sensei blushed as he pointed at Ichiraku's as I grinned; mission accomplished and he'll never know it was me.

"Sure I was on my way here for ramen anyway."

So the two of us sat and ate, boy do I love ramen.

"So tomorrow's the big day I hope you're ready Naruto." Iruka-sensei said the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, me too. I'm a little nervous, especially now that I'll be permanently removing my goggles and wearing the headband you gave me." I said with a fond grin towards my sensei.

"It's like a big step towards your goal isn't it?"

"Sure is, once I become a shinobi a lot of things are going to change, but I'll be ready for them." but what worries me is the fact that we will be assigned to teams, will I be partnered up with Hinata and Kiba or two other people? If I'm not partnered up with them then we may not be able to see each other as much anymore.

"Try not to be too depressed if things change too much, okay?" Iruka-sensei said patting my back to reassure me.

"That doesn't sound too reassuring." I sighed.

"Hey, you'll do fine."

So that night as I lay in my bed I kept thinking about who my team will be tomorrow. I couldn't sleep at all as I stared at the ceiling thinking about all my times with Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and sometimes Sasuke, I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad to be paired up with him unless a fan girl like Ino or Sakura is with us, then I'd be screwed.

Hmm… oh I almost forgot I've been hanging out with Shikamaru lately or rather he's been teaching me some things lately though I don't know why he's doing it.

Just a few days ago he actually invited me to his house to teach me a game called 'shogi'. I was terrible at it as I lost to him after about two in half hours, but Shikamaru told me that was the longest anyone's lasted against him (other than his dad who could actually beat him). Shikamaru also told me it was 'troublesome' that I act like a loudmouth idiot but was really a smart guy… not sure if I should take that as a compliment.

Well… nothing good will come of it if I just stay awake all night and be too tired to even greet my new sensei tomorrow. So I closed my eyes and tried to relax and sleep… eventually my body finally succumbed to slumber.

* * *

***The next morning***

Oh man, I better get ready for the big day, the day I finally get to be a shinobi. I brushed my teeth and ate breakfast… wait a minute… this milk is spoiled! Whew, glad I saw that before I drank it or I'd be going on a trip to the bathroom all day.

Now despite a lot of people's belief I don't always eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thanks to Hinata (yet again she's like the mother) I've been eating healthier, she would often bring me and Kiba and even Akamaru some great food, though I could go without those yucky veggies. So I've been eating miso soup instead of ramen this time.

Alright, breakfast out of the way, changed into my clothes and orange jacket and now for the headband… oh this feels great! I look good with it on. Look out world, here comes NARUTO UZUMAKI! I jumped from my window towards the academy, that's where I'll meet my new Jounin sensei, I can hardly wait.

Now yesterday I've done some research on some of the Jounins, mostly I studied them from the Bingo Book Old Man Hokage allowed me to see. Now there was one who caught my attention, but I'll explain him when I get there.

Come to think of it… I haven't seen Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru since we left the academy, we were so busy getting prepared for graduation that we didn't have time to contact with each other, especially poor Hinata and her strict father. So they didn't know I've graduated… boy aren't they in for a surprise when they see me there today.

"OUTTA THE WAY INO-PIG!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD! SASKUE IS MINE!"

I stopped on a roof top when I heard two loud girls screaming at each other. Oh-no… two of the biggest and LOUDEST of the Sasuke Fan Club: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. I use to have a small crush on Sakura, but after getting slapped, punched, screamed at and abused I just decided it's not worth it.

Looks like they're racing each other towards the academy, as if deciding the winner would sit next to Sasuke or something, can't they see the guy really couldn't care less about them or any of the girls? Life of a fan girl… not one I would ever want to explore. They're blind to everyone and everything around them except for the source of their obsession.

I made it to the academy… huh, I guess I beat both Ino and Sakura here, roof jumping is a lot faster than just running.

I sighed as I just sat in a random chair and waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive.

"N-Naruto?" Hm? Oh it's Hinata, she's here.

"Hey Hinata!" I waved happily.

"You're here, did you… graduate?" she asked shyly.

"You bet!"

"Wow, how did you do it?" Kiba and Akamaru are here too, good I can tell them.

I told them about the incident with Mizuki and Iruka-sensei and how I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing and even Mizuki's lie about the Nine-Tails Fox.

"Wow sounds like a lot happened to ya." Kiba grinned.

"But um… do you think it was true about the Nine-Tails?" Hinata asked.

"Arf?" Akamaru cocked his head.

"No way, a giant monstrous fox inside of a human is absurd. I'd be dead if that were true." I said.

"I have to agree; I mean did you read about the destruction that fox can do with just a simple swipe of one of its tail? Imagine it actually inside of knuckleheaded Naruto here." Kiba chuckled.

"Oh shut it Dog Boy." I chuckled back.

"I BEAT YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Oh boy… looks like the two harpies are here.

"Sasuke! You're in luck: Sakura Haruno will be sitting with you." Sakura announced as she rushed over to where I was.

"Uh Naruto you might want to move to another desk." Hinata pointed behind me.

Aw great! Sasuke himself is sitting next to me! I guess I didn't pay any attention to him, better move before…

"Hey Naruto! Get out of my way!" BLURGH! Sakura… can really run over a person worse than a stampede when it comes to Sasuke.

"You okay Naruto?" Dog Boy was trying to hold back a laughter, good to know I have such 'great' friends.

"If I get paired with those two I'm going to die before we go on any missions!" I yelled as I rubbed my abused head.

"Okay everyone sit down!" oh I'm saved; Iruka-sensei came.

I wanted to sit with Hinata and Kiba, but they didn't know I was going to be here so they didn't have any empty seats, so I was stuck here with a fan girl and a guy with an attitude.

"Today you are no longer simple academy students, from this point on you are all full fledged ninjas. You will meet your Jounin instructors by this afternoon. Do as they say and always follow their orders, for you are the future generations of the Leaf Village. You will be paired up into three teams each, I will call out the names for each team."

"A team? They're going to slow me down." I heard Sasuke grumbled.

"Don't be like that Sasuke, nobody can do everything on their own." I said to him as Sakura, whose in-between us, glared at me.

"You shut up dork!"

I sighed as I just stayed quiet to avoid physical violence from the pink haired girl and waited for Iruka-sensei to announce the teams. It wasn't until he got to Team 7 did I finally hear my name.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," I gulped, this is it, who are my other two teammates? "Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka."

If I could hug that man right now I would. I've been put on the same team with my best friends!

I looked over to them and gave them the thumps up. Hinata blushed as she smiled shyly and because I know her that means 'I'm so happy but too shy to show it'. Kiba on the other hand had no quarrels with showing it, "WHOO-HOO! WE'RE THE ULTIMATE TEAM!" Akamaru was no better as the pup howled.

"Okay settle down Kiba so I can finish announcing the rest of the team." Iruka-sensei said tiredly and Dog Boy sat down still grinning.

"Team 8: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame."

"YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura was way TOO happy about this as she rubbed it in Ino's face.

I missed out what he said on Team 9 since I was too focused on them until he announced Team 10. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi."

Of course! I've heard of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination from their fathers, so of course they'll be put in the same team together.

"Now around noon you will wait for your Jounin instructors, until then go out and enjoy some lunch. You're dismiss." Iruka-sensei announced.

Outside in the nice and sunny park, Hinata had laid out a big picnic feast for us. "This is awesome! We're put on the same team _and_ we even get a big feast to celebrate." Kiba shouted happily.

"I figured I should pack a lot of food so the three of us could enjoy it once we made Genin. I'm just so happy that Naruto is here too." She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks so much Hinata." I smiled back.

"Arf." Akamaru barked and pointed at Sasuke running away from Sakura who was trying to call for him.

"Sasuke! Where are you? I thought since we're on the same team we could eat together and get to know each other."

"Geez, what do girls see in that guy? He always ditches and ignores them, but whenever _we_ try talking to them we get punched in the face." Kiba growled annoyed.

"Boy am I glad you're not like the rest of them Hinata, but I am curious as to why you're the only girl who's not head over heels for the 'genius' kid?" I asked curiously. I know Hinata is the shy and timid type but I still couldn't figure out what made her immune to the 'Saskue charm' that usually works on all the girls.

"Uh well… it might be because I… found someone I really like." She said so softly that I almost missed it. I'm surprised… she has a crush on someone else and she never told me or Kiba who?

"Oh really? Then who is it and why don't we know about it? We always told everything to each other." Kiba whined and asked her.

"Yeah who is it? It might be someone we know." I asked her just as curious as Dog Boy.

Hinata began blushing heavily as her face looked like a cherry… is that even possible? It's not healthy… "I-I… d-don't know… w-what t-to s-say." Uh-oh, she's stuttering again… that means she's uncomfortable sharing it.

"It's not that bad just tell me the guy's name." Kiba prompt.

I sighed as I smacked Kiba upside the head. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Can it Dog Boy! Can't you see Hinata's stuttering? Whoever she likes is none of our business." I snapped.

"Bah, whatever, but admit it; you're just dying to find out who this guy is too Naruto." Kiba smirked at me and Akamaru nodded.

I just glared at the both of them but when I looked at Hinata I could've sworn her eyes were looking very… longing at me but it was only for a split second because she looked down the moment she caught my eyes… maybe I'm just imagining it.

"You don't have to worry about it Hinata, let's just enjoy our lunch and get back to the classroom and wait for our new Jounin sensei." I said gently to her.

* * *

***Three hours later***

"WHERE IS THE BUM? All the other students already met and left with THEIR new Jounin sensei, even Iruka-sensei left and _we're _still waiting for OURS!" Kiba shouted angrily as Akamaru howled along with him.

"Cool it Dog Boy you're making my ears bleed." I snapped… yeah I was getting irritated myself, but I wasn't bored or anything because I was reading a book I've brought with me. I figured our Jounin sensei would be Kakashi Hakate and I've read about him in the Bingo Book and he's infamous for being very late to appointments unless it's urgent.

"Maybe he forgot about coming here today." Hinata suggested, in her own way she's pretty ticked too, I mean it's been two freaking HOURS since everybody including Iruka-sensei left and he's still not here!

"You know what? This guy needs to be taught a lesson." Kiba picked up an eraser and put it between the door so if it opens it will fall on that unsuspecting person's head.

"Dog Boy what are you doing? I'd rather make a good first impression on our sensei unlike you." I snapped.

"Oh don't give me THAT Naruto! You're thinking of pulling a prank on him yourself!" he pointed accusingly at me… which I couldn't deny since I was thinking the same thing.

I looked up from my book, at the eraser and the door… the prank was too… lame for that two-hour late Jounin. Well there wasn't much time to use a more complex plan right now because at that moment the late Jounin finally walked through the door and let the eraser fall on his silver hair.

This of course had Kiba and Akamaru burst out laughing, but Hinata and I were nervous that we just angered a Jounin shinobi.

Kakashi looked a lot lazier in person as he just bends over and picked up the eraser. "Hmm… well my first impression on you guys is that you're all idiots."

"Way to go Dog Boy you just gave us a horrible first impression." I snapped.

"Aw shut up Naruto!"

"Ugh… I knew I should've just gone with the Uchiha kid." that little comment made both Kiba's and my ears twitch.

"YOU DON'T NEED THAT SNOB!" both of us yelled so loud it actually shook the room… yeah neither Kiba nor I like prodigies very much.

Hinata remained quiet and face very red… I guess we really embarrassed her, now I feel bad.

"If you're done trying to scream my ear off, meet me on the roof and we can begin." he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke… that's pretty cool.

"Sorry we embarrassed you like that Hinata… I guess we're both pretty short tempered." I apologized to the still red faced Hinata.

I guess Kiba and Akamaru finally realized Hinata's state. "Uh… are you going to be okay, Hinata? You don't look so good."

Hinata just shook her head and tried to calm her cherry face. "U-uh… w-we should h-hurry t-to the r-roof." Oh great, now she's stuttering, well I hope she feels better by the time we reach the roof and officially meet our sensei.

When we made it to the roof we sat down. Hinata was in the middle, I was on the right side, Kiba was on the left with Akamaru sitting on his lap.

"Okay, now that we're all here it's time for the introductions. Tell us your names, your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, you know common things like that." he told us.

"Why don't you go first then sensei? Don't the teachers usually show us an example or something?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement. Both Hinata and I remained silent thinking the same thing but didn't want him thinking we're stupid again.

"Me? Well… my name is Kakashi Hakate. My dreams for the future… haven't really thought about it. My likes and dislikes… well I have a lot of hobbies." was all he answered.

"Geez Kakashi-sensei all you told us was your name." I grumbled, though I knew more about him like how he earned the name; the Copy Ninja the man who copied a thousand Jutsus with his Sharingan hidden behind his headband.

"Well now it's your turn big yellow spiky hair." he pointed at me.

Big yellow spiky hair… Kakashi-sensei can be really annoying. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training and reading. I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them first and traitors… and snobs. My hobbies are learning what I can by either through books or just observing. Finally my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage in the village, to protect others." I announced before finishing with a smile. The acknowledgment is just a bonus in my opinion, really I like being able to help protect my home and my precious people, even those who hate me.

I don't know what Kakashi-sensei is thinking but he seems to be eyeing me as if with interest before looking at Kiba and the small white puppy on his lap.

"Okay now it's your turn Dog Boy."

"HEY! Only Naruto can call me that!" Kiba snapped before continuing, "Well anyway I like running around with Akamaru and playing pranks along with my buddy Naruto and eating lunch together with both Naruto and Hinata, she makes the best meals." I saw Hinata blush before Dog Boy continued. "I dislike stuck up snobs like a certain Uchiha and how everyone is treating my friend like he doesn't deserve to live. My hobbies are training and running with Akamaru. My dream for the future is to show the world that the Inuzuka Clan is the greatest among the village."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that many people look down on the Inuzuka Clan because of how animalistic they are and how they always partner up with dogs wherever they go.

"Okay, and now the lady with the white eyes, you're up." Kakashi-sensei looked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Y-yes…"

"Come on, don't be scared it's just us and one new sensei." I spoke softly trying to encourage her.

Hinata smiled and nodded to me. I don't know why but I always seem to cheer her up, that's good at least.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I dislike arguing and fighting among friends and comrades and my… insecurities. I like training and talking with my friends; Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru. My hobby is helping my friends and my dream for the future…" she stopped and blushed heavily… now I'm curious, she won't speak up on her dream for the future.

"What is it?" both Dog Boy and I asked just dying to know.

Hinata's face turned red again and started to sweat and when she looked at me she actually fainted! I quickly caught her.

"Hinata!" oh man… she hasn't fainted like this since we were only five, what's up with her?

Hinata quickly opened her eyes and started apologizing like crazy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Okay, that's enough." Kakashi-sensei spoke up in that lazy voice as we all turned to him.

"Now that we've gotten to know each other it's time to tell you guys something that you're not going to like." Kakashi-sensei said suddenly and began looking evil… I don't like that.

"What is it?" Kiba demanded.

"Oh nothing… just that if you don't pass the little test tomorrow you'll be sent back to the academy." he announced.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" all three of us, even Hinata, shouted in disbelief while Akamaru barked loudly agreeing with us.

"Oh but I am. There are 29 students that graduated the academy, do you really think all of them will become new Genins so easily? The test is to weed out the weak links that doesn't deserve to be called ninja and only nine will become the new Genin, which means you have about 66% if not lower of passing." Kakashi-sensei warned us.

"Well that's just… what do we have to do?" I asked already feeling a headache forming.

"I'll explain it tomorrow, just know that you should bring all your ninja tools including kunais and shurikens. Oh and don't eat breakfast either because you'll just throw it all up. Well, see ya tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei waved before poofing away again.

"Well that's just fantastic! We have to do another freaking exam before we can really call ourselves ninjas." Kiba grumbled and Akamaru growled nodding his head.

"After all that hard work and almost failing… I can't go back to the academy after all this time." I sighed as I rubbed my head… yeah now my headache is eating me.

"Let's not lose hope I'm sure if we work together we can pass tomorrow, but we can't get too negative." Hinata said trying to encourage us. I looked back at her and smiled.

"You're right Hinata I'm sure we can pass tomorrow we just have to keep our heads." I thanked her.

* * *

_*Dream*_

_I wake up in a fox's body. I was small, golden yellow and I have no idea where I am._

_It looks like I'm on a beach or something. Wait, I see someone… a red orange fox and he's heading for me. Wait, this fox doesn't seem hostile, in fact it looks happy to see me and what gets me is that he has nine tails._

_"I believe it's almost time." he said to me._

_"Do you think we'll ever see each other again, Kurama?" I asked without my own will, it's as if my body and mouth had a will of its own._

_"Of course we will. That's a promise." the fox apparently named Kurama smiled and I felt myself doing the same._

_Suddenly I found myself back in the sewers in front of that massive cage again. This… isn't a dream anymore, is it?_

_**"So you've come back."**__ that giant fox said as he grinned sinisterly at me… it's downright creepy._

_At least he's not trying to pull me into the cage again. "What is it with you and dragging me in here? Where is this anyway?"_

_**"…"**__ now he's ignoring me?_

_"ANSWER ME!" I can't believe I actually shouted at the Nine Tailed Fox like that, but the frustration was getting to me._

_**"Why should I answer a question you already know yourself?"**_

_"What?"_

_**"Don't play dumb; you know perfectly well where you are and why I'm in this accursed cage. You're just too much of a coward to admit it to yourself."**_

_"Oh so now you're playing mind games with me, is that it? Whatever, I'm outta here because I need to pass this test to become a real ninja."_

_**"Do whatever you like, but you can't deny my existence forever, boy."**__ that was the same thing he said the last time I came in here._

_But… how do I get out of this sewer? Did someone throw me in here or… well what do I do just close my eyes or something?_

_"I'm not denying anything." I snapped back._

_The colossal multi-tailed fox just gave me a creepy grin, __**"Lying to yourself is not good for your sanity boy, I suggest you learn to accept your fate."**_

_"I would if I believed in 'fate'." I said boldly… what's with me?_

_**"We'll just have to see then. Now why are you still here? You're going to be late for your little ninja exam."**_

_"I just wake up in some sewer with a giant cage trapping an oversized bunny-eared fox! HOW DO I EVEN GET BACK HOME?"_

_You'd think something like that would anger the Tailed Beast, but no he seemed… rather amused for some reason. __**"Well to get out of here you just have to concentrate on the real world. It's not that hard considering this is your…"**_

_I didn't allow him to finish that sentence, "Yeah, yeah, maybe I can teleport whenever I'm down here." I sighed as I did just that and opened my eyes to see the ceiling in my apartment._

_*End dream*_

I looked out the window to see the sun was just peaking through the horizon as dawn approaches.

* * *

_**Author: So next chapter we will be doing the bell test, fun isn't it?**_

_**Naruto: That depends on your definition of 'fun'.**_

_**Author: Oh don't be such a joy killer Naruto, what ever happened to your 'I will be Hokage and I will never give up!' attitude?**_

_**Naruto: Excuse me, I'm not THAT Naruto, I'm the more 'calm and thinker' Naruto, remember?**_

_**Author: Still doesn't give you the excuse to be so negative.**_

_**Naruto: And what's with the fox being so chatty with me?**_

_**Author: Maybe he's lonely, hundreds of years of being locked up in isolation isn't exactly easy, he probably wants someone to talk to.**_

_**Naruto: Somehow I doubt that's the reason.**_

_**Author: Well we'll just have to see, won't we? Until next time everybody... *both of us poofs out of existence***_


	5. Chapter 4: Pass or Fail?

_**Author: I'm not getting very many reviews lately... NARUTO! Your angry rant must've scared them all away, now only the brave ones would dare to leave a comment!**_

_**Naruto: It's not my fault if nobody wants to comment on the story, maybe it's the title or the summary you put, nobody understands them apparently.**_

_**Author: It's suppose to sound mysterious and intriguing!**_

_**Naruto: I don't know what other people think, don't look at me.**_

_**Author: *sigh* well whatever, it's really up to you guys if you want to leave a review, but it would still be nice to know what you thought of the chapter. Anyway, here is the infamous bell test, will Naruto and his team be able to pass?**_

_**Naruto: I sure hope so or it would defeat the whole purpose of the story.**_

_**Author: Not really, anything can happen. Alright, enough chit-chat, disclaimer time!**_

_**Naruto: *sigh* DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or she wouldn't be here, simple as that.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Pass or Fail?**_

I sighed wishing I could eat breakfast but doing so will only land me in heaps of trouble, so I brushed my teeth, changed into my favorite (and only clothing) orange jacket, tied my headband protector to my forehead and headed out to the training field.

I wonder what this test is going to be about? I hope it's nothing we can't handle… but I'm getting a little nervous. I've read about Kakashi Hakate and he's not to be taken lightly and if I remember right… he never once passed _any_ Genin squad before… okay, I take it back; I'm not nervous I'm downright terrified!

"Naruto… are you alright? You're looking… a little scared." I blinked when I heard Hinata's soft voice… I guess I must've reached the training field before I realized it. Kiba and Akamaru were here too.

"Don't tell me you're starting to get cold feet now." Dog Boy sighed.

I grumbled before saying, "I've read reports on our sensei Kakashi… he's never once passed a Genin squad before. I'm sorry but that makes me a little nervous."

"But you've never backed down from a challenge before Naruto." Hinata said to me.

"And besides how awesome would it be if we were the first to actually pass? We'd be famous!" Kiba snickered. Akamaru didn't bark, instead he snored on Kiba's head… lucky dog I'm still sleepy myself.

"How long will it be until Kakashi-sensei arrives anyway? I should've just slept in some more." I gave a yawn. I didn't really get much of a good sleep last night considering I woke up in the sewers near the Nine Tailed Fox himself.

… I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes Akamaru's face was the first and only thing I saw that caused me to jump back.

"Argh! Akamaru what's the big idea?" I snapped and seeing how my face is wet he either licked or peed on me… it better be the former or the villagers will hate me more because I kicked a puppy.

I heard Kiba laughing, "I thought since you dozed off you and Akamaru can sleep together."

"Naruto you both looked so cute." Hinata said showing me a camera… wait… she took a picture of us? Argh! I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep! I'm sleeping on the grass with Akamaru curled up on my head!

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes so I wouldn't get another embarrassing picture taken. "Ugh… what time is it?"

"It's been almost two hours and Kakashi-sensei still isn't here. I outta bite that lazy Jounin's hide for this!" Kiba growled as I held Akamaru since the dog was all up in my face.

Hinata kept staring at the picture she took of me sleeping with Akamaru on my head… I'm so embarrassed but it looks like the pup enjoyed himself.

"Hey sorry I'm late." that voice… that lazy teacher of ours has FINALLY decided to come at last.

"YOU'RE LATE!" both me and Dog Boy shouted with Akamaru barking in my arms.

"Sorry but there was a black cat that crossed my path and had to take the long way around." the silver hair Jounin answered.

"LIAR!" we both shouted again… yeah it's no use arguing since he can get away with being late and stupid excuses like that.

"Well I'm here now so let's begin shall we?" Kakashi-sensei put down an alarm clock. "The test will go on until noon."

Then he held out two silver bells, "Now here we have two bells. It's your mission to take at least one of these bells from me and you will pass."

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only _two_ bells and _three_ of us." I answered seeing how this could complicate things.

"Well aren't you the observant one, Naruto. You're right there are only two bells so at least one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy and that one will be tied to the stump and watch me eat lunch in front of you." he said smugly and pointed at the box lunches and three logs.

All of our stomachs began to growl on cue… so that's why he wanted us to skip breakfast… how I regret not seeing this coming. Kiba seems really agitated… never make an Inuzuka skip a meal.

"I see I have three very hungry students." Akamaru barked at this, "And a dog." Kakashi-sensei added.

"But you're a freaking JOUNIN! How are three inexperienced Genins like us be able to take those bells from you?" I snapped knowing just how much of a disadvantage we're in.

"Well you'll just have to find a way." he answered simply.

"But you're…" Hinata was too nevous to say anything.

"Don't worry so much you two this guy couldn't even dodge an eraser! He'll be easy to take down." Kiba said confidently as I just petted his partner who I'm still holding, wondering how he got such a dimwitted partner.

"Tough guys with big mouths are nothing to worry about, class clowns tend to always be the first one to end up dead." Kakashi-sensei spoke that got Kiba's blood boiling.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'LL END UP DEAD!" he lunched at him as Akamaru jumped out of my arms and hurried after his hasty partner.

Kakashi-sensei suddenly disappeared and next thing I knew Kiba was stopped and had a kunai poking the back of his head… I was speechless and so was Hinata.

"Don't be so hasty I didn't say 'start' yet, but at least you came with the intention to kill. You know what? I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi-sensei said with a small hint of satisfaction.

None of us said anything, why? Because we're waiting for the signal.

"Okay, now 'start'." he announced and all of jumped away to hide.

Why do I bother hiding? My orange jacket is such a dead giveaway in the forest and an experienced ninja like Kakashi-sensei could easily find me, but I guess I just wanted to see how he fights or think from a distant. Hinata's hiding too, but where are Kiba and Akamaru?

"A ninja must know how to hide and conceal their presences… well at least they get the general idea." Kakashi-sensei spoke out.

Dog Boy… is… stupid. Look at him! He's just standing out there face-to-face with Kakashi-sensei!

"No hiding, we're going to beat you down right here, right now!" Kiba spoke out boldly… and foolishly.

"You know compared to the others you're quite clueless." Kakashi-sensei sighed… actually I couldn't help but wonder if I would've turned out like that if Hinata hadn't taught me patience.

"Alright let's get him Akamaru!" Kiba snarled and Akamaru growled.

Kiba you're just asking to get your tail whooped. Oh well, might as well enjoy the show, maybe I can learn something about Kakashi-sensei.

It was pretty hard to see the battle with the leaves obscuring my view, but I saw Akamaru jumping on Kiba's back and transforming into Kiba himself.

"Man-Beast Clone!"

Both Kibas were vicious and animalistic. "And now FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru literally turned into giant drills as they aimed at Kakashi-sensei, who just sidestepped every one of their moves. With all the dust flying everywhere I couldn't see what was going on just a lot of noise.

Finally when the dust cleared (and holding back a lot of coughs) I could see both Kibas on the ground out of breath while Kakashi-sensei just took out his book.

"Ninja lesson #1: Taijutsu. Hand-to-hand combat, pretty standard martial arts." Kakashi-sensei said not looking away from the book.

"Hey! Put that book down and fight us properly!" (the real) Kiba snapped.

"Don't worry yourself just come at me with all you got. I just don't want to miss anything interesting this story unlike your little squabbles." Kakashi-sensei answered like he's talking about the weather.

If there's one thing I know about Inuzukas it's that they have very short tempers and Kiba is no exception; he'd gone out in a full blown howl as he and Akamaru began spamming the Fang Over Fang at Kakashi-sensei.

*Cough, cough, cough* I wish he'd stop soon all that dust and wind are going all over the place!

"WHERE IS HE?" Kiba growled as I tried to see over the dust.

I almost gasped but managed to stop myself since I didn't want to inhale all that dust. I think I see Kakashi-sensei behind Kiba and it looked like he had the Tiger hand seal but…

"Secret Jutsu: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" … BWA HA HA HA! I can't believe he just did that to poor Dog Boy! He actually stuck his fingers up his behind's hole and the poor guy was sent flying into the river screaming with a worried Akamaru barking after him.

Hey… where'd he go? Uh-oh… Kakashi-sensei must be now looking for me or Hinata! I better go find her before…

"AAAAAH!" that was Hinata's scream! I hope she's okay. I have to hurry!

When I reached a clearing I saw… Hinata! She's passed out on the grass and looked pale. "Hinata! Are you okay? What happened?" I tried shaking her but there was no response and I was getting worried.

"Ninja lesson #2: Genjutsu. Using illusion to fool the mind into thinking it's reality. Let's just say Hinata thought her friends ended up in a bloody battle." I froze when I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice and he sounded as calm and bored as ever.

I stood up and glared… this guy… is he trying to kill us?

"Alright, I've already tested out your dog friend and your girlfriend, let's see if _you_ do any better." Kakashi-sensei 'smirked' at me… though I couldn't tell behind that mask… and WHY DID HE JUST CALL HINATA MY GIRLFRIEND?

I didn't say anything though because I was a nervous wreck; I knew I stood no chance against the Copy-Ninja Kakashi Hakate of the Sharingan, but that didn't mean I won't try.

I took out my kunai and ran forward. As expected Kakashi-sensei just read his book boredly seeing how reckless I was charging towards him like Dog Boy, but I had a plan. I smirked as I feint and jumped before I threw my kunai. Of course this didn't phase Kakashi-sensei one bit as he easily caught the kunai.

But I wasn't done yet as I prepared for my next part of the plan. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

I've created about six clones making seven of us in total. I wasn't a master at the Shadow Clone yet but I knew I could still use them effectively. I needed to lead him away from Hinata so she could recover.

"Well, well, so it's true; you've managed to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu which is known to be a Jounin skill." well at least Kakashi-sensei was mildly impressed, but I'm not going to let his short praise distract me; I must get those bells.

"But do you know how to use it correctly?"

Kakashi-sensei then jumped further away before I went after him. When I caught up it was time to put my clones into action.

One of my clones distracted (or so I assumed) Kakashi-sensei by going pure Taijutsu on him which I know won't last long so I have to act fast. Three of my other clones threw kunais and shurikens at him to help distract him more. And the last two were sneaking up from behind, this is amateurish especially to a Jounin like Kakashi-sensei but it's the best thing I could come up with.

When the two clones grabbed him from behind Kakashi-sensei looked genuinely surprised but I don't buy it; a Jounin of his level and skill not to mention his reputation in the Bingo Book wouldn't have been caught off guard THAT easily. Still this was my best chance so I went for it; I dived towards the two bells but unfortunately I was right on my suspicions as Kakashi-sensei suddenly poof in smoke and one of my clones was being held instead.

I grumbled as my two clones set him down. "The Replacement Jutsu, I knew that guy wouldn't have been taken by surprise so easily."

"But where did he go?" one of my clones asked looking around.

"Not left, not right, not front, not back and not above…" another clone said.

Uh-oh, then that means he's…!

Before I could finish that thought a pair of hands suddenly burst from underground. With quick reaction I managed to jump away and my clones all gasped, but I wasn't fast enough when I jumped before the hands still grabbed my feet and threw me to the ground… HARD. My back's going to be sore in the morning.

After that loud THUD all my clones disappeared. I heard Kakashi-sensei chuckling as he rose from the ground and looked at me.

"That was a good idea Naruto, but not good enough. If you want to get these bells before noon I suggest you look underneath the underneath; see through deception. Get the point?" he said just before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I stared at the sky and the clouds thinking about what he said; it's true that a ninja must see through deception but I don't think I understood it as well as I originally thought. What did Kakashi-sensei mean by that? And why did he make us go through this bell test?

I felt like Shikamaru as I just laid there on the grass staring up at the clouds trying to get my thoughts together to figure out this puzzle my sensei gave me. This whole test is strange; why make a three Genin squad in the first place if you were going to fail at least one of them in the end? See the underneath of the underneath… see through deception… three Genin squad… one fails if he/she cannot get a bell… is he trying to split us up? Divide and conquer? Wait a minute… the puzzle was coming together and that's when I realized it and felt really stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"Of course! The answer is so obvious! I better go find Dog Boy and Hinata before it's too late!" now that I have the answer I have to find my friends and teammates before the clock strikes noon and we all fail.

I stopped when I heard Kiba and Hinata's voice… sounds like they found each other.

"-caught me off guard, that's all!" Dog Boy complained and I held back a chuckle.

"We should find Naruto he could be in trouble." as always Hinata worries for us if we're in potential danger.

"Naruto will be fine, but if we don't get a bell soon we're going to fail!" Kiba sighed and I heard Akamaru barking.

"What's that boy? You say you smell Naruto nearby?"

I decided to walk out and let them know I'm here. "Gee it's nice to know you're so worried about me Dog Boy."

Hinata smiled in relief when she saw me, "Naruto! I'm so glad you're okay."

"But you look pretty banged up yourself; I'm guessing Kakashi-sensei gave you a beating too?" Kiba smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've figured out the meaning to this test. We're supposed to be working together as a team to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei, not trying to get them ourselves." I said quickly.

"How do we know you're not just trying to get those bells yourself?" Kiba eyed me suspiciously and I whacked him upside the head for that.

"Shut it Dog Boy! You know me better than THAT! The whole point of this test was to split us up. Think about it: two bells three of us, one fails and Kakashi-sensei said to look underneath the underneath and three individual Genins can't hope to even hold a candle to a Jounin but if we were to work together…"

Hinata's pale eyes lit up as if she just realized it herself, "We may just have a chance to win after all."

"Exactly! Add all that up and what answer do you get? Teamwork." I announced.

Kiba and Akamaru's eyes widen in realization (about time, they may be quick on their feet but slow in the head). "And you figured all that out?"

"I've been hanging with Shikamaru lately, just be glad his laziness didn't rub off on me. Anyway we've always been working together to get through the academy days, so why should this be any different?" I smiled.

"But… how will we be able to take those bells from a skilled shinobi like Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked still a bit nervous going up against him again, I don't blame her because I'm not really looking forward to it myself either.

"I have a plan but it's risky and involves precise timing." I said.

"Well you better tell us; time is running out." Kiba said looking up at the rising sun, noon was just around the corner, we better do this fast and hope for the best.

* * *

***Ten minutes later***

Alright, I've already relay the plan with Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, they should be in position now. I saw Kakashi-sensei reading that book of his out in the clearing so I hid in the trees waiting, when he makes his move I have to give the signal to my teammates and that's when we'll strike. This is risky as it involves trust and timing, but I know I can always count on them however it doesn't make me any less nervous and I'm sure they're feeling the same way.

Kakashi-sensei eventually looked up from his book and I kept perfectly still and quiet… and wished I didn't wear my orange jacket today as there is a good chance he could see me up here.

Then I heard him talking to himself in that bored yet curious tone, "Hmm… it's almost noon. What could be taking them? I better go and see if they've given up before the bell rings."

Okay it looks like he's coming now the plan is in motion. I quickly moved my forehead protector towards the sunlight. The metal plate shined, that's the signal to tell my team to get ready I only hope Kakashi-sensei either didn't notice or didn't care about the shining light coming from the trees, but I highly doubt someone of his caliber would be so careless.

I watched intently as Kakashi-sensei began walking into the center of our formation; I was in the tree, Hinata is behind the bushes nearer Kakashi-sensei and Dog Boy is hidden in the tree just on the other side and all of us were watching and waiting like predators working together to catch a very tough prey.

Kakashi-sensei looked around almost expecting an ambush. "Something doesn't seem right…"

He's in position… NOW! I quickly threw three shurikens, each one coming at him from different sides. Kakashi-sensei's eye widen just slightly before he easily dodged them all but that was part of the plan. Next came the Shadow Clone on my part and he was underground and grabbed Kakashi-sensei's feet like he did with me earlier, revenge is sweet.

Kakashi-sensei sounded surprised but I won't let down my guard just yet. I threw a kunai and Kiba did the same from the other tree. Both kunais coming right at him but he caught them both… man he's good.

"Well, well, it looks like you guys are actually starting to work together you even made me drop my favorite book, impressive for fresh Genin." Kakashi-sensei spoke out and I just noticed he did drop that book.

But we're still not done yet because I knew it was going to take a lot more than that to take down a Jounin. My clone was still holding Kakashi-sensei's feet but I knew it won't last long so we better do this quick.

Now for the next signal; I took off my forehead protector and threw it. The second Dog Boy saw my headband he and Akamaru literally drilled out of the tree using 'Fang Over Fang' directly at our silver-haired sensei. I gotta admit I love that surprised look on his face… not that he had much of a face to see as he covered everything but his right eye (seriously how does he breathe with that mask over his mouth and nose 24/7?).

However Kakashi-sensei was strong physically as he was able to rip himself from my clone's hands before jumping away from Kiba and Akamaru's attack and my clone disappeared… and my headband fell to the ground.

Both human and dog stopped their attacks and growled at Kakashi-sensei… I couldn't tell who was Akamaru and who was Kiba as they both look like bloodthirsty animals in a human body right now.

"You actually made me sweat." Kakashi-sensei said.

Alright, since the 'hit Kakashi-sensei as hard as you can' plan failed we'll have to move on with Operation: Paralyze the Jounin.

I knew Hinata will wait until I gave her the signal to make her move so now it's my turn to get into the action. I jumped out of the tree and knocked Kakashi-sensei down… or so I thought because as soon as I tackled his 'body' it poof into smoke and turned into a log… ow… that hit my face.

Before I could turn around I felt a foot on my head and pushed me back down… PLUGH! He made me eat dirt!

"Don't think you could just dive on in and expect to just tackle your enemy so recklessly." I heard Kakashi-sensei's lecturing voice. I tried turning my head and growled at him.

Kiba and Akamaru were snarling too, but then all three of us smirked. This of course had Kakashi-sensei curious until he remembered someone…

"Where is that Hyuuga girl?" he asked.

Now for the signal; I picked up headband which was right beside me and threw it in the air. And in a blink of an eye Hinata flew out of the bushes and used her Gentle Fist to hit Kakashi-sensei… well more like attempted because he quickly jumped out of the way and (thankfully) removed his foot off my head.

"That was a good try; distract me and then have the Hyuuga use her Gentle Fist to strike at my Chakra Points to paralyze me. But I'm always three steps ahead of you." Kakashi-sensei said.

All four of us looked at him in disbelief… that is until my forehead protector started falling beside Kakashi-sensei, who didn't pay any attention to it… big mistake. I gave my infamous mischievous grin and I could tell this had the silver hair confused and worried.

"You certainly are worthy of being the elite Jounin, Kakashi-sensei, but you forgot one important thing; when we work together we can't be beaten." I said and the 'headband' suddenly poof and my other Shadow Clone appeared right in front of the surprised Jounin. The clone managed to grab the two bells and tossed it over to us before disappearing.

And just like that all four of us were touching the bell on the ground: me and Hinata had one with our fingers and Kiba and Akamaru had the other.

"We all got the bells, so does that mean we passed?" Kiba smirked.

Kakashi-sensei never said anything about not sharing the bells.

And suddenly the alarm clock bell rang… looks like we were just in time too, that was close.

I smiled at Kakashi-sensei's surprised face before he… smiled… I think, "Well, well, I'm impressed; the three of you…" "ARF!" "Sorry, _four _of you had a rough start only going at me one at a time, but in the end your teamwork was nearly flawless and you even managed to take the bells from me."

"Naruto figured out the teamwork meaning of the test and he came up with this plan to take those bells from you." Hinata said.

"It was elaborate and long but we couldn't take any chances with a Jounin like you, Kakashi-sensei." I added.

Kakashi-sensei's eye widen as if surprised about something… what did he think I couldn't think of a tactic or something? Well Shikamaru did say that I acted like a loudmouth idiot to most people, guess he was expecting me to be the all muscle loud hot head like Kiba.

Then Kakashi-sensei gave a smile (I think) and said, "Well done, you've all passed and the first ones at that. Every other team just kept doing what I say and fell for every trap. There's a reason why I wanted to pass only those who were willing to sacrifice their own career for their team. Remember these words and take them to heart; while it's true those who disobey the rules are scum, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Now that's deep I found new respect for Kakashi-sensei.

"I had a friend who said that to me and I've never forgotten it ever since. Now, Team 7 has officially become my Genin team. From now on I will be your Jounin instructor until you advance to Chuunin. Now get some rest for tomorrow we will take on our first D-rank missions… oh you'll just _love_ those."

And with that Kakashi-sensei poofed away… I gotta learn how to do that, it would come in handy if I accidently run into Sakura and Ino on a bad day.

I smiled to my friends and now teammates; Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru and each of us were too happy to say anything; instead we chuckled than laughed together. Ah yes, today is a beautiful day as we are now officially Team 7!

* * *

_**Author: Well there you have it, I didn't have anyone tied up this time because they're already working together, there's no point.**_

_**Naruto: That and she didn't know who to tie up.**_

_**Author: I mean tying up Hinata would be cruel, Kiba and Akamaru would probably bite their way through the ropes and you Naruto didn't really deserve to be tied up.**_

_**Naruto: Aw, that's so sweet of you.**_

_**Author: Shut up. Anyway, reviews are welcome, I really would appreciate your thoughts about the story so far and I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you off, just don't say that this is just like every other AU because once the story progress you'll see it's not just like every other AU out there. Think of this and the Land of Waves arc as a tutorial before the real game begin.**_

_**Naruto: There you have it, leave a review and have a nice day. *poofs out of existence***_

_**Author: What? You think I'm just going to poof away too? Not this time, hee, hee, bye! *jumps away from tree branch to tree branch until I was completely out of sight***_


	6. Chapter 5: A Mission Gone Wrong

_**Author: I like to thank BladeOfThePoet and AnimeWolfGirl9 for their reviews on my last chapter.**_

_**Naruto: And now we come the next Chapter that will begin our first real mission.**_

_**Author: I also thank Traveling Master for his time and thoughts about my story.**_

_**Naruto: Are you listening to me?**_

_**Author: You rant on too much Naruto, we need to fix that temper of yours.**_

_**Naruto: What can I say? I'm just as fiesty as Dog Boy.**_

_**Author: Yeah right, you just wish you could have a nin-animal of your own.**_

_**Naruto: That'd be so cool!**_

_**Author: Anyway, we're moving on with the 'tutorial', are you enjoying the game so far? Just wait until we get to the meat of it.**_

_**Naruto: DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone in it, they all belong to Kishimoto, now that that's out of the way, let's begin!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Mission Gone Wrong**

D-rank missions… what a pain. Great, I'm starting to turn into that lazy Shikamaru now… I should stop hanging out with him. I'm starting to think these 'missions' are more like chores that people are far too lazy to deal with themselves.

So far we've already had to wash a carriage, paint someone's freaking house, clean, feed and walk their pets, weed the gardens, pick up trash and even BABYSIT THEIR BRATS! Oh I'm okay with playing with children, but if I have to take care of them especially the spoiled brat kinds I'm going to bite somebody's head off if Dog Boy himself doesn't beat me to it already as he's far more short tempered than I am.

Right now we're trying to catch a hairy monster and I've already been injured JUST LOOK AT ALL THE SCRATCH MARKS ON MY ARMS!

I've been putting ointment that Hinata gave me on my poor abused face and arms… but surprisingly the marks left by that demon was already healing… either I'm an unusually fast healer or this ointment works far better than I thought. Whatever, this should be enough to patch me up… at least until we catch _it_ again.

**"Report your positions."** I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice over the radio earpiece.

**"This is Kiba and Akamaru and we're at Point B."**

**"This is Hinata and I'm at Point C."**

I have to hurry and get to my point of the location. I quickly put away the ointment in my pouch and hurried until I've reached the point.

"This is Naruto and I'm at Point A." I replied.

**"You're slow Naruto."** Kakashi-sensei had the nerve to scold me! The only reason I was late was because I was busy PATCHING UP myself from those claw and bite marks that furry demon gave me!

I sighed as this was no time to be arguing with Kakashi-sensei right now, we have to focus on the mission; catch the hairy monster of claws!

**"Wait… the target has moved! Follow it!"** Kakashi-sensei suddenly said. Indeed I saw its shadow leaping towards the bushes, this could be our chance.

I heard Akamaru growling… yeah I know why he hates that monster too. So the three of us… four of us counting the dog on Kiba's head, silently but quickly followed the target, I can see it from here… we look to be about five meters and it hasn't noticed us yet. Good, now we just need the word and we got it.

**"What's your position from the target?"** Kakashi-sensei asked.

"About five meters." Hinata answered.

**"Alright, keep your position… and… GO!"**

That's our cue! All four of us lunged at the target… and I grabbed and held on to it as tightly as I could without suffocating or crushing it to death.

"RRRREEEOOOOWWW!" it screeched and thus our battle began. That's right it's a cat, a demonic little CAT!

Hinata was the only one who was in concern for me while the claw machine kept scratching my face off!

**"Identification is it the target?"** I heard Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Affirmative it's got the bow." Kiba announced boredly.

**"Good. Operation; Lost Pet Tora is a success."**

Okay, that's it! This is the seventh time this blasted week we had to catch this claw machine! I needed to let out some steam before I explode! So I yanked out my earpiece and took a deep breath and…

"IF WE HAVE TO CATCH THIS CAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO LET AKAMARU TEAR THIS HAIRBALL LIMB FROM LIMB IF NOT THEN I WILL DO IT PERSONALLY!" ah… that felt much better.

Of course this earned me looks from Hinata, Kiba and even Akamaru. I was still holding onto the demon cat that was still trying to claw my poor flesh out.

"Dude Kakashi-sensei is going to become hard of hearing after that outburst." Dog Boy snickered.

I knew someone like Kiba could not stand to touch a feline and Hinata was far too fragile for this claw machine, that's why I was the best choice for wrestling with this demon cat.

I was so happy to finally be back in the Hokage Tower to give that little monster back to its owner; a happy fat rich lady who is now currently crushing it with her death hug. Ha! That thing deserved it! Then again it's probably the reason why it was so desperate to get away in the first place.

When the woman and her… claw machine left Old Man Hokage congratulated us.

"You have done well. Now for the next D-rank missions you can…" I felt dizzy suddenly and I couldn't really make out what Old Man Hokage was saying… it's been a while since my last vision. I guess it's because I'm in contact with Kakashi-sensei. What will it be this time, the past or future?

* * *

_*Vision*_

_The white flash split and showed me the vision. As expected I'm seeing Kakashi-sensei but I couldn't tell if this is his past or future yet._

_Wait… I see us with him and a middle aged man with us… I guess this is the future since I don't recognize that man and apparently we're on an escort mission of some kind._

_It looks like we were just in a battle because Kiba and Akamaru looked all bruised up, Hinata looks fine but shaken up. I see myself holding a kunai… and one of my hands is injured._

_"I will not be the cause of the failure of our mission!" my vision self shouted before stabbing his hand and blood gushed out… if I wasn't worried then I'm definitely worried now… that looks painful._

_The white flash ended my vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

That vision is worrisome… kind of like the Konohamaru vision I had a few days ago about being under some kind of Mind Slave Jutsu. Why would I stab myself with a kunai? Of course, Kakashi-sensei doesn't know of my Dimension Scream ability so I'd imagine he's a little concern of why I 'suddenly spaced out'.

"NO!" I flinched when Dog Boy suddenly yelled, "I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE STUPID D-RANK MISSIONS! THEY'RE MORE LIKE CHORES THAN MISSIONS FOR SHINOBI! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET A REAL MISSION?"

… And Dog Boy says_ I_ was loud, what a hypocrite.

Iruka-sensei, who was sitting next to Old Man Hokage, snapped, "Don't you yell out of line! You are only fresh Genin and therefore must gain more experience before we can give you any higher ranking missions!"

Geez what is it with people yelling so much today? Guess I have no room to complain considering I did yell Kakashi-sensei's ear off earlier.

"K-Kiba please d-don't yell." Hinata was stuttering… I don't blame her, Dog Boy is really embarrassing us though I can't help but agree with him with how boring and useless these D-ranks are.

Why the heck is Kakashi-sensei not doing anything about it? "Shut it Dog Boy!" I snapped whacking him upside the head as usual.

"Don't get fresh with me Naruto! You know you feel exactly the same way I do!" he accused.

"So what if I do? I'm not going to just yell my head off about it!" I snapped back. Oh great it's turning into a full blown argument with him.

I heard Old Man Hokage chuckling… CHUCKLING? "Alright settle down you two. Since both of you are so fired up for a higher ranking mission I suppose it couldn't hurt to allow you to take on your first C-rank mission." … is he serious?

"But Hokage it's too soon!" Iruka-sensei protested.

"I'm sure they're more than ready, it's just a simple escort mission to the Land of Waves." Old Man Hokage reassured him.

"Awesome! Finally a decent mission! So who are we escorting?" Kiba yelled filled with eager and I had to resist the urge to smack him in the head again.

Hinata was being really quiet… I'm not sure if she's happy or outright embarrassed… I'm betting on the latter.

I didn't really know how to comfort her since I accidently ended up in a shout war with Dog Boy and in front of the Hokage no less. All I could do was grin sheepishly and scratch my whiskered cheek.

"Bring him in." Old Man Hokage ordered.

I turned to the doorway… hey… isn't that the same middle aged man I saw in my vision just moments ago? Yeah… it looks like him alright… and he's drunk too seeing how he's gulping down that sake in the glass.

"This is Tazuna, he will be the one you are to escort safely to the Land of Waves." Old Man Hokage introduced.

"Are you serious? They're just a bunch of kids. How can I feel safe with a short goofy looking one, a boy who still plays with his puppy and a shy timid girl?" oh no he didn't! He just insulting all three of us!

"I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kiba snapped as Kakashi-sensei held him back.

"You don't 'bite' your clients' head off it doesn't work like that." he sighed.

"He could lay off the insults though." I grumbled.

Okay I'll admit I'm the shortest person in the group… in the room… you get the point! Anyway that doesn't mean I'm incapable of fighting and I know someday I'll have a growth spurt and become taller than Dog Boy with the puppy on his head! Just you wait… yeah… I'm not too fond with my height.

"Now I know they don't look tough but you shouldn't judge on appearances. Trust me; these three are fine ninja and capable of protecting you. Even if we run into trouble I'm a Jounin so I can take out what they cannot." Kakashi-sensei said trying to reassure the guy.

"Whatever, I don't care, just so long as they get me back home in one piece. You children better be ready to lay your life to protect me. I am the Bridge Builder, Tazuna and I must make it back to the Land of Waves alive." Tazuna… I believe that was his name, said to us.

Hinata looked nervous, Kiba and Akamaru both look like they want to sink their teeth into his flesh and as for me… well I hope I get the chance to slam that bottle of sake into his face to shut him up.

"Alright pack your bags and make sure you only pack light. This mission will take us out of the village and it'll be a few days before we can come back, understood? We'll meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi-sensei said to us and we all nodded. Who cares if our client is a drunken arrogant old man? I'm ready to see what's beyond that village's gate since I've never left home before.

So when I was back in my apartment I began packing. I decided to write a list of what I should bring and I've got to remember to pack only light. Let's see… this is my first time traveling outside the village so I'm not really sure what to bring but I'm taking some Food Pills just in case (Kiba gave me some of his share), weapons of course, enough to fill my pouch and enough spares to refill them at least three times in my bag. What else? As much as I would love to pack some ramen it'd be better to just take the Food Pills, but I guess some water never hurt so I packed at least five water bottles and hope that'll be enough.

Okay that' sit if I pack any more I doubt it would be considered light. Oh yeah, just one more thing… can't leave without some kind of entertainment just in case things get a little boring and we're not allowed to train so I packed up my favorite book and headed out.

When I made it to the main gate I already saw Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and that cranky Tazuna there, but no Kakashi-sensei… typical.

"Where is that sensei of yours?" Tazuna snapped.

"He'll be here just shut up!" Dog Boy snapped back with a growling Akamaru on his head.

"P-please c-calm down Kiba. I-I'm sorry, K-Kiba's just really… e-excited." Hinata quickly said and tried to apologize to the client.

"Tch, you need to learn to keep a leash on him." Tazuna said and I swear Dog Boy was about to turn into a wolf to rip his head off right then and there… I had to hold him back.

"I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Take it easy Dog Boy or do you want his insults to become true?" I snapped while trying to hold him back and with him being taller than me it's quite a feat.

"Let me go Naruto so I can slash some sense into him!" Kiba barked.

Urgh! Why do I always have to be the sensible one out of the two of us? I'm always the one holding back the short tempered Inuzuka boy. At least Akamaru isn't trying to bite me or anything.

"I said COOL IT!" I barked back and before I knew it both of us was on the ground wrestling each other.

"Well isn't this an interesting scene?" that voice… Kakashi-sensei is here and… now I just realized the awkward situation I'm in. Dog Boy has a way of dragging me into his little 'fun'.

I could hear Tazuna grumbling, Hinata's face resembles a very ripe tomato, Kakashi-sensei was chuckling, Kiba was on top of me, Akamaru was on my leg… needless to say my own face almost became as red as Hinata's and I quickly threw Dog Boy off me.

I'm so embarrassed and now I just made us look even worse in front of our client. _I_ wouldn't feel very safe with children who only argue and wrestles with each other all the time.

"As you can see my Genin team are a little excited. Now let's begin our journey to the Land of Waves shall we?" Kakashi-sensei said easily as he began to walk.

I stayed quiet mostly due to Dog Boy and my little scene earlier in front of the client, but also because I wanted to take in and enjoy the scenery outside of the village as, like I have said before, it's my first time outside.

I also realized we seem to be in a bit of a formation; Dog Boy (and his pup) was in front, Hinata and myself were on each side of Tazuna and Kakashi-sensei took up the rear. I see because Kiba and Akamaru know the Land of Fire better than most of us because he always took Akamaru out for a 'walk' in and out of the village every morning not to mention their extremely sense of smell could easily detect an enemy or a trap.

Hinata and I were position to fend off any attacks that comes at our client from the send and since the rear is usually the hardest Kakashi-sensei took that role. I'm sure to Tazuna and perhaps most civilians our formation would just look like something random that we happen to decide to walk in these spots. Of course as ninja we are to keep subtle as possible.

As we walked Kiba started to look a little alarmed and I noticed a strange sight on the road: a puddle. Normally this wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and it hadn't rain for weeks. Dog Boy seem to be suspicious of it as well and I did turn my head a little to see Kakashi-sensei glancing at it for a second… yup that puddle is definitely a trap, best keep our guard up.

None of us could really say anything about it as we passed the 'puddle' because if we did then it would let the trapper know we're on to them and we didn't want that. I just hope Hinata caught on with her Byakugan, but she hasn't activated it and I'm not so sure if she noticed how odd it was for a puddle to be out here like this.

The second we passed the puddle that's when it happened; the attack. Quickly turning around after hearing Kakashi-sensei's yelp I gasped… there are two ninjas and they just tied up our sensei with chains and… tore him to shreds! Wait… I think he used Substitution Jutsu, but where did he go?

No time to think about it now's the time to protect Tazuna and fight off these guys. "Kiba!" I shouted.

"Time to get wild!" Kiba smirked as he and Akamaru had been eager and anticipating a fight. Dog Boy got down on all fours like an animal before twirling around turning himself into a drill.

"TUNNELING FANG!"

I backed him up by tossing kunais to repel those claws they tossed at the incoming drill Dog Boy.

"Hinata, go protect Tazuna. Kiba, Akamaru and I got it handled from here." I quickly said to the trembling girl… she must be really scared.

"U-uh r-right!" she quickly came in front of him.

This wasn't so bad though I got to admit this is my first real combat excluding the Mizuki incident. I created two Shadow Clones, one for each of the two ninjas, and held back Kiba and Akamaru up while I kept an eye from the distant… why? I'm starting to suspect they may not be after us but our client Tazuna, but I wanted to see for myself not to mention this is an effective way to make sure they don't get too close to Hinata and Tazuna. I don't know where the heck Kakashi-sensei was but maybe he wants to see how well we can do on our own.

One of them managed to dispel my clone and got through Kiba and was coming right at me with one of those claws. I was about to retaliate with my kunai but the second our weapons collided the guy punched my gut… ow… that knocked the wind right out of me, but I still held on. Unfortunately this triggered my Dimension Scream as the tingle and dizziness began to overcome my senses and it was getting harder to keep his claws at bay.

No… not now… I can't afford a vision right now! "K-Kiba!" I yelled hoping to get his attention before it was too late.

Dog Boy turned and noticed I was struggling holding this guy back with my kunai and the vision was fighting it's way to my head… ugh… can't hold it… back… much… longer…

* * *

_*Vision*_

_As soon as the white flash split into my sight I knew I was trapped in this vision until it was over… you better protect me Dog Boy._

_It kind of hard to see but I see a short man with fuzzy brown hair and he seems to be talking to someone. "Your 'Demon Brothers' failed to take them out, Zabuza, maybe I'm making a mistake trusting that you're capable of taking out that meddlesome old man!"_

_Zabuza? Where have I heard that name before?_

_"Be quiet, the only reason you're still alive right now is because I need my payment." A deep and commanding voice spoke calmly yet you could feel his demand and killer intent. This guy… has a really large blade._

_The short man was starting to get nervous, "Well it's just I want the job done before that accursed bridge is built."_

_"You have nothing to worry about, Gatou, because I will go there and deal with them personally."_

_The white flash ended my vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

Owww… there's pain in my left hand. I looked at it… looks like one of those claws managed to graze my skin.

I turned around to see Kakashi-sensei was already tying up those two ninjas that attacked us. Kiba and Akamaru were a little bruised up but they're still okay and Hinata's fine and so is Tazuna.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me and said, "I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, Naruto, I never thought you would freeze up like that."

I growled and held my tongue from lashing out, it's better if I just swallow these words before I accidently spill out my Dimension Scream…

"It's not his fault! He can't do anything when his Dimen-!"

"Kiba!" I quickly shouted and shook my head. Dog Boy was about to spill my secret ability.

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow… now I'm nervous. Luckily he decided he had other matters to attend to so he turned back to Tazuna and left me breathing in relief.

"The reason why I waited is because I wanted to see who their real target was. It could be us, ninja attacking ninja, or if it was our client and it looks like it's the latter. Is there something you're not telling us, Tazuna?"

Tazuna looked nervous now but didn't answer.

"Naruto." that startled me because I didn't expect Kakashi-sensei to call me.

"These two have poison in their claws and because you've been marked some of it is in your blood now so don't move too much or it'll spread."

Okay… now _that_ is worrisome. Looking down at my hand I remembered that vision I had back in the Hokage Tower of my vision self stabbing his hand with a kunai… now I know, maybe that's the only way to get rid of the poison before it spreads since none of us have any antidotes… but should I?

"I'm sure you had your reasons for holding back the information, but because you did not inform us ninja would be hunting you it could cost us our life, this would be for a B or A-rank mission, this is too much for us. Besides, Naruto is infected with poison and if we don't get him to the hospital soon it could kill him." Kakashi-sensei said to Tazuna.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru looked at me worriedly and Tazuna looked shame and disappointed. No… this mission… it's our first real mission and I won't let us turn back just because of my little screw up. I took out my kunai and braced myself for what I am about to do.

"I will not be the cause for the failure of our mission!" I shouted before plunging the kunai into my hand… OW! THAT REALLY HURT! I shut my eyes not wanting to see all that blood and plus it was too painful to keep them open.

I could hear everyone gasping and Hinata sounded especially worried, "N-Naruto wh-what a-are y-you doing to y-yourself?"

"Have you gone completely INSANE?" Kiba shouted.

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barked loudly.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe how much blood came out of my hand, that should be more than enough to get rid of the poison. "Sorry… but I'm not going to be the cause of our failure." I quickly took out the kunai and started looking for bandages… which I just realized I forgot to PACK! HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT LIKE THAT?

Hinata quickly ran up to me and started bandaging my hand, "I packed some extra bandages Naruto. And don't worry the wound is already healing."

Ah yes I forgot that I heal abnormally fast, but I was glad Hinata was prepared for situations like this. Really what would I do without her? Although I swear I could hear Dog Boy snickering.

"Well that's one way to get rid of the poison. Alright, we can continue this mission… however..." Kakashi-sensei turned back to Tazuna with a serious look in his right eye.

"From now on you better tell us what's really going on or once we reach the Land of Waves' port you're on your own."

"I understand… no, I _want_ to tell you. Let us get on the boat first then you'll hear the story." Tazuna said with equal seriousness.

Something tells me we accidently dived into the depths of the ocean when we were still supposed to be swimming in the shallow waters. Oh well, at least it'll be interesting with the life-or-death situation going on… I just hope we all get out _alive _in the end.

… It's so eerie and quiet on the boat, we're riding through the sea in a fog. The boat rower guy told us to keep quiet and keep the engines off so we don't alert anyone we're coming.

"You better start talking Tazuna because otherwise we'll drop you off on dock and call it a day." Kakashi-sensei warned.

Tazuna nodded, "Very well here's the story… you see the Land of Waves is a very poor nation so I couldn't afford a B or A rank mission. Because we are on an island we have no ninja village and we have to cross the sea to the mainland for food and what not, whoever controls the ships controls the Land of Waves. One day a short man that casts a large shadow took over the Land of Waves."

"Who is this man?" I asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of him; his name is Gatou."

"You don't mean THE Gatou from 'Gatou Corporation' do you?" Kakashi-sensei's eye widens.

I've heard of him; Gatou is a filthy rich man who became a millionaire at a young age and he owns a successful business corporation. Of course a man like that is bound to be hungry for power.

"Yes, the very same. From behind the scenes he also sells illegal drugs just to gain more money. Because he has taken over the Land of Waves nobody can get to the mainland without going through him. Gatou will stop at nothing to tear down all who stand in his way. I'm what he fears most because I am the Bridge Builder, once I build the bridge to the mainland Gatou's rule over us will be broken and traders and commoners can help prosper the land as well."

"That would explain is then. Gatou hired ninja to assure your demise." Kakashi-sensei said grimly.

"So that's my story, you could still leave if you want to after all you never ask for this. Of course as soon as you leave I will die and the Land of Waves will fall to ruins and my daughter and grandson will be heartbroken and blame the Leaf Village for my death." I just had to roll my eyes; Tazuna is trying to guilt us now.

"Enough with the guilt trip we weren't going to leave until we completed the mission anyway." Kiba sighed.

"It's really not fair for the people in the Land of Waves to live in fear like that." Hinata agreed.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but it looks like you're outvoted." I smirked as said sensei just sighed.

"Alright, we'll keep protecting you until that bridge is built." Kakashi-sensei finally said.

"Thank you… I win." I heard him whispered and snickered that last part.

I can see land ahead. You know I'm very worried now, the next ninja they send won't be Chuunin they'll be Jounin, elite ninjas with deadly skills like Kakashi-sensei. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and I are only mere Genin, fresh ones at that, we'll be lucky to make it out of here alive… no, I can't think that, we _will_ make it out of here alive, believe it!

And now we dock. Dog Boy was already sniffing the area, "I smell somebody nearby…"

Akamaru whimpered as if frighten by something, "What's that? You think this person is really strong?"

Oh that's not good at all. Akamaru can tell how strong a person is by just smelling them and he looks scared so this is going to get ugly really fast.

Wait… I see someone! On pure reaction I threw a kunai knife.

"Did you see something Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei demanded.

"I saw a shadow." I answered as I hurried to where I threw the kunai… only to see it barely missed a poor white rabbit and it must've shocked itself twitching.

"Oh that rabbit looks so scared." Hinata has a soft spot for animals and so do I… yeah I actually picked up the rabbit and began hugging it.

"I'm so sorry little rabbit!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" the old bridge builder groaned.

That's when I noticed something was off, "Hey wait… why is this rabbit white?"

"What are you talking about now?" Tazuna probably thought I was being a moron.

At least Kiba noticed it too being an Inuzuka he's naturally an expert on animals. "Naruto's right. At this time of year rabbits are supposed to be brown or gray, this one is a snow rabbit and shouldn't be white until winter."

"But why is this one white?" Hinata asked.

"This rabbit was raised indoors." Kakashi-sensei said suspiciously.

"For what purpose? Nobody can afford to keep a pet in the Land of Waves." Tazuna asked also starting to get nervous.

"Substitution?" I questioned as we all began looking around.

"Get down!" Hinata suddenly shouted, she must've used her Byakugan and spotted something coming at us. Without hesitation everyone dropped down, but Akamaru pounced Tazuna down just before something large waved over our heads.

Oh man that thing is one HUGE blade! It stuck to the tree and somebody landed on it… he sure is tall.

"So you've finally revealed yourself… Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi-sensei said calmly yet seriously. So this man is… Zabuza… is he the same one from my vision earlier?

"Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Ninja, the man who copied over a thousand Jutsu, Kakashi of the Sharingan. You are well known in my Bingo Book." Zabuza spoke as if eager to test Kakashi-sensei.

Wait… Zabuza Momochi… ah! How could I have forgotten? I've read about Zabuza from the Bingo Book back home (I've had interest in strong ninjas and even missing-nins that I read about them)!

"You're Zabuza, also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." I reminisce.

"Hmph, show off." Kiba snorted.

"Well, well, it looks like even the little brat knows about me." Zabuza smirked under his bandage mask… I've got a really bad feeling.

"Naruto, I want you and the others protect Tazuna. Zabuza is an A-Rank Missing-Nin, he'll be too much for Genins like you to handle, so leave him to me." Kakashi-sensei commanded us as he began lifting his headband that's covering his left eye. My eyes widen… this will be the first time I'll get to see a real Sharingan.

"Ah Kakashi, I'm honored, showing me the Sharingan already." Zabuza snickered and under that icy tone of his I felt a chill going down my spine. I looked at Hinata… she's looking pale… that's not good. Kiba and Akamaru hadn't said a word (unless you count that annoying retort earlier) since he revealed himself.

Well I can't say things are looking too good seeing how we're just fresh Genin protecting an old man from the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Looks like we'll have to count on Kakashi-sensei to pull out a miracle… speaking of which he finally lifted his headband.

… To say I'm speechless would be an understatement. It's one thing to see the Sharingan on paper but it's a whole other thing to see it in person. Kakashi-sensei's left eye had a scar and the Sharingan itself with three prongs so it's fully matured, which leads me to believe there's a very interesting story behind how he got it.

Hey come to think of it… if Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan how come he doesn't have Sasuke as one of his students? I would've thought since all the other Uchihas were wiped out, Kakashi-sensei would at least taken an interest in him… oh well, it's not my business.

Anyway back to matters at hand, Zabuza took his GIANT BLADE and landed on the ground, eyeing us hungrily as we surrounded Tazuna, holding out our kunais. Neither of us said anything, we were all too preoccupied with the soon-to-be battle against two elite Jounins.

"I only want to kill the old man, just step aside and nobody but him gets hurt." Zabuza said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Zabuza, just as it's your mission to kill Tazuna, it's our missing to protect him. We _will_ protect him." Kakashi-sensei said back just as calmly yet fiercely.

"Very well then, this should be fun. Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said just before a sudden thick mist covered the area… it's so thick it's almost suffocating.

"Eight points: spine, liver, kidney, lungs, jugular, larynx, sub clavian artery, heart. Now which should I strike?" Zabuza's voice rang out in the mist… he's trying to intimidate us and it's working, I felt chilled to the bone.

I couldn't even see Kakashi-sensei anymore. All of us were quiet, but the killing intent from both Jounins was really heavy. I could see poor little Akamaru trembling and trying to hide himself in Kiba's jacket while Dog Boy himself was trying hard to look brave and vicious but I could see him shaking a little.

Hinata was holding up her kunai and… wait… is she going to kill herself? No Hinata! I opened my mouth…

"Hinata! Calm down!" Kakashi-sensei beat me to it.

"Just relax, I promise I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi-sensei said confidently.

I sense something behind me… WHAT THE? How did Zabuza…? He's right on top of us and about to slay Tazuna!

"Game over." Zaubza smirked.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi-sensei shouted and launched at him.

It's hard for me to see what's going on because I was pushed aside and rolled over, but when I looked up again I saw Kakashi-sensei got SLICED IN HALF! But wait… he turned into water… was that a Water Clone? When did he learn how to do that? Oh yeah, that Sharingan of his must've copied it.

"Now it's over!" Kakashi-sensei was behind him holding a kunai to Zabuza's neck… but something doesn't feel right… that was way too easy.

It's too hard to see what's going on with the mist, but I think that Zabuza was a clone too because he suddenly MELTED!

I couldn't see what Kakashi-sensei and that Zabuza creep are doing, but I have to make sure Tazuna isn't caught in the cross-fire!

"Hey, stay down!" I quickly yanked the old man beside me down while he was about to get up.

"You don't want to be caught in the cross fire, trust me." I said to him.

"Yeah, you're probably right, kid." he said.

Where are Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata? They better be okay because I can't see them. Hinata could probably see what's going on with her Byakugan, Dog Boy and his partner could smell where we are… I'm jealous right now, at least _they_ know what's going on while I'm stuck in the misty dark with a grumpy old bridge builder.

I can hear a lot of clangs, probably coming from kunais and other weapons. My hand had gripped Tazuna's arm to make sure he's still with me since I can't see squat in this blasted fog!

That's when I felt the familiar dizziness overcoming me… ugh… this really isn't a good time… one major flaw with Dimension Scream… I can't control when it happens so… it could be fatal in battle. Zabuza better not come here. That was my last train of thought before the white flash covered my sight.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see Tazuna and he's… laughing. This looks like outside in a small village and the usually grumpy old man is… happy. Beside Tazuna is a young boy, he looks no older than ten years old, he wore green overalls, white hat and shirt and beside him is a strong looking fisherman, smiling at them._

_"Remember this Inari; strength isn't always how strong your body is, rather, how strong your will and heart are." the man said confidently… I like this guy._

_"Yes Father!" the boy, Inari, said. So that's his father? They don't look related._

_"Well we better hurry and get those fish before the other fishermen takes them all." the man said with a smile._

_"Okay Dad. I'll see you later Grandpa!" Inari waved at Tazuna._

_"Be sure to catch a big one Inari! That boy… I've never seen him laugh and smile so much since _he_ came into the family." Tazuna spoke that last part to himself quietly. Did he mean that man, Inari's father? The white flash ended the vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

"Hey kid snap out of it!" a hand snapped in front of my face suddenly, making me jump back.

"Wah!"

"You alright? You look like you were in a daze or something." Tazuna asked me as I blinked trying to remember my surroundings, which were still covered in this thick mist. Where's Kakashi-sensei?

"What's… going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard a splash not too far from here." Tazuna said.

A splash? Please don't tell me Kakashi-sensei took the fight into the water against a Mist Ninja!

Yup, he did, because I heard Zabuza's voice yelling; "WATER PRISION JUTSU!"

Ugh… Kakashi-sensei… you're supposed to be a freaking experienced Jounin! It's common knowledge that fighting a Mist Ninja in water is just _asking_ to drown!

"Naruto!" I heard Kiba yell my name.

"He's over there by Tazuna!" I heard Hinata shout as well… guess they're looking for me.

I could make out two shadows running towards us, not one to take chances, I held out a kunai and stood in front of Tazuna just in case. But to my immense relief it was only Dog Boy and Hinata, Akamaru was on Kiba's head.

"There you are, we were worried when we got separated." Hinata said softly.

"But it looks like Kakashi-sensei is trapped." Kiba pointed down at the pond, it was hard to see in this thick mist, but I could make out someone holding a big ball of water in midair and another shadow of a person trapped inside it… yeah, I'm guessing Kakashi-sensei is in that ball of water and Zabuza is holding it up.

"Well what're we standing around for? We've got to save Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted knowing we don't stand a chance against Zabuza alone.

"No! You Genin need to fulfill the mission. Take Tazuna and get as far away as you can from here! Zabuza is too much for fresh Genin like you to take down!" Kakashi-sensei shouted back at us.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but even if we ran Zabuza would just hunt us down. It's best if we just kill him here and now." I said.

"Well I guess I'll take my time having some fun with your Genin squad Kakashi." Zabuza smirked as he created another water clone of himself.

"Wh-what should we do?" Hinata was nervous, I don't blame her.

"Hinata, you stay and guard Tazuna. Kiba, Akamaru, ready to go wild?" I asked knowing exactly what Dog Boy had planned.

"You know I'm always ready to go wild." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked excitedly.

"Just don't overdo it, we want to rescue Kakashi-sensei, not get beaten to a bloody pulp by a water clone." I said quickly before he and Akamaru swallowed down two Food Pills they always carry around.

"Alright Akamaru, let's do this! Ninja Art: Human Mimicry."

Akamaru's white fur turned red and he became vicious and roared as he transformed into a more animalistic Kiba.

"As for me… Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry." the real Kiba looked just like the animalistic 'Kiba' and it was hard to tell who the original is and who Akamaru is.

"FANG OVER FANG!" both Kiba and Akamaru turned their bodies into literal drills. Alright, while they're distracting Zabuza and his clone, I better get ready for my part. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Normally I like going into battle with a plan, but right now we're in the heat of battle and hardly have any room to stop and think, so I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best. I've created about twenty clones and let them back Kiba and Akamaru up, this is probably my best chance to think of something and fast.

I've never told anyone this but I do admire Shikamaru… hey! It's nothing like THAT! Stop making those kissy faces! Get your mind out of the gutter _right now_! What I mean is I admire how much the guy can plan in just the span of under a minute by just analyzing the enemy or the very situation itself. I'd like to be like him but I'm nowhere near as smart as he is, his IQ is freaking over 200! How the heck his head is not Jimmy Neutron (just had to make that reference) size? But I'll take what I can get.

"What a joke, these kids are no more ninja than that old man over there." Zabuza's clone snickered as he easily dodged all of my Shadow Clones and the Fang Over Fang.

Good he's talking, this will buy me some time.

Eventually all my clones were dispelled and Kiba and Akamaru were too tired to keep going and they both fell to the ground exhausted, Akamaru reverted back to his little doggy self.

"This guy is… so… fast…" Kiba growled while panting while Akamaru whimpered beside him.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" both Hinata and I yelled. Great now what? I still need more time. Shikamaru would've probably already come up with 200 moves by now and I still don't have _one_!

"You kids are far too spoiled and soft to be real ninja. Don't think just because you wear those headbands makes you a ninja. Once you've stared death down so many times that it no longer fazes you and you get good enough to make it into my Bingo Book maybe then you have the right to call yourself a real ninja, but now, you're nothing but a bunch of naïve children playing around with the big leagues." despite being a clone he sure does talk a lot and grating on my nerves… no, calm down, must think while he's flapping his gums at us.

Let's see… fighting his clone isn't going to get us anywhere, we want to aim at the real one and free Kakashi-sensei from that Water Prison, but how do we get past the clone to get near his real body? Hmm…

"The Village Hidden in the Mist has an academy like you Leaf Ninja, but there's a catch before you can become ninja." Zabuza's clone smirked.

"The final exam." Kakashi-sensei grimed… how he's able to speak underwater and even breathe is beyond me, maybe there's a pocket of air in there?

"So what? Our academy had a final exam too!" Kiba barked back already feeling better enough to at least stand and shout.

"Did they now? Well… did you have to _kill_ the other students to pass?"

This information shocked Kiba and Hinata, but I already read about it before. In one of my history books it speaks about how the other Great Nations have different kind of conditions to pass and the Mist Village was by far the cruelest one of them all: kill or be killed, the ones that survived and still standing will become ninjas.

"Until just recently that's always been the rules of the Hidden Mist Village, however, that all changed when there was a massacre. All the students were dead, slaughtered, by one boy who wasn't even a student." Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"It… felt so… GOOD!" Zabuza is really starting to freak me out…

Can't get distracted… he's cocky, that's an advantage for us. Getting past his clone will be a task itself, but what if we could somehow trick them? Zabuza may be ruthless and smart, but maybe… we could still outwit him, outmuscling him is out of the question and trying to run away wouldn't work either as he'll just track us down, so that leaves us with deception. Yes, this could work but it's a long shot…

Still it's better than nothing, I just hope Kiba and Akamaru are up for one more round.

"Kiba, Akamaru, I've got a plan but we need to work together for it to work." I said quickly to them.

"What's your plan?" Dog Boy asked.

Not wanting Zabuza to know I whispered it to him and Akamaru. "You sure that will work?"

"I know it's risky but it's all we got. Now let's do it." I said as I stood forward.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I created about fifteen clones to surround us.

"You know what to do." I said.

"Let's do this Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"MAN-BEAST CLONE!" Akamaru transformed himself into Kiba and both of them jumped over my clones.

"You never learn, no matter how many times the dog begs the master will still punish him." Zabuza's clone held out his giant blade.

All of us, Shadow Clones included, dived onto Zabuza's clone completely covering him up. Of course we were over powered like flies, but what he didn't notice with all the smoke my Shadow Clones made when they dispel is that I used the Transformation Jutsu to turn myself into Akamaru while the real Akamaru transformed himself into me.

"I told you didn't I? Anything else you'd like to try before I kill you all?" Zabuza is cocky, that'll give us the advantage. As Akamaru I stayed beside Kiba while the real Akamaru as me pretended to lay unconscious on the ground.

"Akamaru you ready?" Kiba winked at me already knowing.

"Arf!" I barked to keep it real.

I jumped onto Kiba's back. "MAN-BEAST CLONE!" I used the Transformation Jutsu again to turn myself into animalistic Kiba and we were pretending to go at him together.

"Again? Can't you come up with anything new?" Zabuza's clone yawned.

The real Akamaru waited for his cue… this requires precise timing for this to work and save Kakashi-sensei.

"If at first you don't succeed try, try again. FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted. The real Akamaru drilled along with Kiba and I made it look like it was me who drilled with him. While Zabuza's clone was focused on them I dug underground quickly. When I came under the lake I held my breath and swam up to the surface just behind the real Zabuza still holding Kakashi-sensei in that water prison.

Now's my chance, I took out a kunai and sprung out of the water. "SURPRISE!"

Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei both turned surprised to see me and, because he had little time to react, Zabuza released the water prison and Kakashi-sensei was free. Mission complete!

I gotta say it's pretty cool seeing Kakashi-sensei standing on top of water like that wish I could do that.

"You little brat caught me off guard!" Zabuza growled.

"Looks like a couple of Genin and a dog outsmarted you after all." Kakashi-sensei chuckled as I quickly tried to swim to shore knowing things are about to get ugly again.

Zabuza's water clone melted to the ground and I was relieved Kiba and Akamaru were fine, a little wet behind the ears (pun intended) but nothing serious overall.

"Good to see you're still alive and not drowning this time buddy." Dog Boy chuckled as he helped me out of the water just as Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza clanged with each other… I'm serious but because I didn't see them I only heard it I assume they're using weapons at this point and tell me how a small kunai can be on par with a giant blade of death and still be intact.

"Naruto you're alive!" Hinata suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged me but then she soon got all flustered as she quickly pulled away.

"It's alright Hinata I knew you were worried." I smiled and glad it was Hinata and not Sakura otherwise I would've gotten a massive headache already.

Tazuna walked to us and was now watching in astoundment at the fight between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza.

"What are they doing? And how are they walking on water like that?"

I looked over this time and for the first noticed that Kakashi-sensei was indeed running on top of water and so was Zabuza… I wonder if I could do that too? I guess it's a chakra control thing which is something I lack right now.

"That looks wild how they're able to just stand on water like that." even Dog Boy beside me was amazed but Hinata didn't say anything it's likely she had seen this before in her training.

Now they're standing still facing each other and doing a bunch of hand seals. It's pretty long and Kakash-sensei is copying him perfectly from what I could see in this blasted mist. Maybe with Kakashi-sensei fighting him the mist Jutsu is slowly fading away that would explain why it's getting easier to see but it's still enough to render our vision from anything ten feet further away.

Then two water dragons appeared and attacked each other we had to back away as the waters were starting to rise up and we didn't want to drown and neither did our client.

It's hard to keep up with their fight because they're both in Jounin level and we're not exactly trained to keep up with such speed, but from what I could make out in this thick mist and their inhumane movements it looks like Kakashi-sensei is copying every move and Jutsu Zabuza makes to the point it's like they're mirroring each other.

We're too far to hear what they're saying but it looks like Zabuza is starting to get nervous and suddenly Kakashi-sensei did something and a whirlpool suddenly appeared and swallowed up Zabuza! That's amazing!

There was a big splash and we had to move or we would get caught in it.

"What are they doing having a water fight?" I heard Kiba said.

"They're over there now." Hinata pointed out.

Somehow Zabuza got thrown on land and to a tree seeming dazed. Kakashi-sensei held out a kunai right on top of him.

"Can… can you see in the future?" I heard Zabuza asked him with and edge of fear in his voice… I don't think Kakashi-sensei can see in the future but I can… though I can't control when it happens.

"Yes, this is your last fight." Kakashi-sensei spoke calmly as he was about to slice his neck… but then suddenly something flew across us, which startled us as I heard Hinata's yelp and Kiba and Akamaru's grunt and even myself jumped and I think Tazuna yelped too, and hit Zabuza. I couldn't see what it was but I did hear him yelp in pain and some blood came from his neck.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba barked.

"Hinata is there someone else here?" I quickly asked the only person with the Byakugan in our group.

"I'll check…" but just before she activated her bloodline trait we heard a voice and someone was standing on the tree Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza are.

"No need, I'm right here." it looks like a hunter-nin judging by the mask.

All of us hurried over to Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza though I was cautious enough to stay a few feet away in case the guy suddenly sprung back to life.

Kakashi-sensei felt his neck and said, "No heartbeat."

When I got a closer look I could see Zabuza was struck to the neck by these needles and it even looks fatal… but for some reason something doesn't feel right.

The hunger-nin looks about the same age as me and he jumped down to Zabuza's body.

"I've been looking everywhere for Zabuza. He abandoned our village and it was my job as a hunter-nin to ensure that our secrets never get out. I thank you for weakening him but I will take it from here."

"No way! We fought him through the skin of our teeth and yet some guy comes along and kills him?" Kiba was angry about this that our victory was taken away by this stranger.

"Kiba please don't shout." Hinata begged.

"But this isn't fair!" Dog Boy barked.

"It probably isn't but our mission wasn't to kill Zabuza and make a name for ourselves we're suppose to protect Tazuna." I pointed out and seeing how the old man is still in one piece we've succeeded so far and that was good enough for me.

"I agree with Naruto. You go do what you need to." Kakashi-sensei said to the young hunter-nin.

"I thank you." the hunter-nin said before picking up the body and taking off, but… something's not right about that.

Before I could voice this there was a thud and when I turned around I saw…

"Kakashi-sensei!" on the ground. All of us yelled his name, he must've passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"It's alright he'll be fine if he rests he used up a lot of his chakra." Hinata explained using the Byakugan to check his chakra system.

"That gave me quite a scare this was a similar situation when I thought we lost Naruto." Dog Boy said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm surprised that you kids managed to stand up to the Demon of the Mist and won. I'm very impressed, come on, take your sensei and I'll take you back to my house, you can all rest there." Tazuna spoke up to us and we were very grateful.

Even though we managed to stop Zabuza I feel like something is still wrong here… maybe I'm just paranoid? Still Iruka-sensei always said a ninja trust his instincts and my instincts are telling me Zabuza isn't quite dead yet for some reason… maybe I am just being paranoid.

* * *

_**Author: No you're not paranoid Naruto, that's your shinobi instinct warning you.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah well I don't know that in the story.**_

_**Author: Heh... anyway, I'm sorry of the details of what Kakashi, Zabuza, Hinata and Kiba were doing were a bit sketchy, but remember this is all taken from Naruto's point of view and if he can't see what they're doing then of course the details will be obscure of what else is going on around him in such a hazy mist.**_

_**Naruto: That much is obvious.**_

_**Author: Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the story so far, please leave a review and have a nice day/night.**_

_**Naruto: Is that all you're going to say?**_

_**Author: ... Naruto is the strategic one in the group (minus Kakashi), anything else?**_

_**Naruto: Then why didn't you just put 'strategic Naruto' instead of 'semi-smart Naruto'?**_

_**Author: Bah, too lazy to change the summary.**_

_**Naruto: You're not Shikamaru!**_

_**Author: No, but that doesn't mean I'm not lazy. Anyway, we'll see you guys later.**_

_**Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! *100 Naruto covered the field and when they all disappeared in smoke, we were gone too***_


	7. Chapter 6: The Land of Lost Hope

_**Author: I'm thinking about posting this on the weekdays now, the weekends everyone is out and when they return they most likely wouldn't see this story anymore.**_

_**Naruto: What makes you think that?**_

_**Author: Uh, hello? Saturday usually means go out and play, depending on your age and the maturity of your mind you can decipher that anyway you want.**_

_**Naruto: ... I don't want to say anything about that.**_

_**Author: Anyway, I thank you for all who read and review, I apologize if my spelling and grammer aren't perfect, but this isn't a professional book, it's a fanfiction so be sure to expect mistakes, lots of them.**_

_**Naruto: Why are you so negative?**_

_**Author: I had a few people who stopped reading my story just because of a few mispelled words.**_

_**Naruto: Ignore her, she's in a bad mood today, someone kept complaining to her about spell checks this morning. Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy this chapter... and she doesn't own anything here, we all belong to Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Land of Lost Hope**_

Kiba and I had to carry our unconscious teacher all the way out of the woods and into Tazuna's house, his daughter- Tsunami- is really nice as she showed us the way to the guestroom so we can put down Kakashi-sensei… man for someone who's so thin he sure weighs more than Chouji… don't ever tell him I said that.

"This better not break my back." Kiba whined after putting him down on the futon.

"Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru we should rest too." Hinata spoke up to us.

"She's right after trying to rescue Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza's water prison, not to mention the stress of facing a powerful enemy with such killer intent our bodies must be exhausted." I said.

"Well I'm all for it but you don't seem that tired Naruto." Kiba grumbled to me.

"Maybe I just have better stamina." I guessed.

"Even so we all still need some rest, perhaps Kakashi-sensei will come to in the morning." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right, let's get some shut eye." I yawned.

"You're welcome to sleep here with your teacher if you wish we don't exactly have a lot of room." Tazuna said.

"It's fine we're use to roughing it like this." Dog Boy answered with a smirk.

So that night we lay on the floor near Kakashi-sensei. Dog Boy and Akamaru were quick to fall asleep, Hinata was out cold too and I'm not surprised seeing how much stress she was put under during the battle, but I couldn't sleep for some reason. Something's been bugging me but I don't know what it is.

I looked around in the dark room seeing everyone asleep and decided to sneak out of room for a while. I honestly didn't know why but I just felt I should at least sit outside for a while, maybe to get some fresh air to clear my mind. My mind began drifting back to that battle with Zabuza, it was a miracle Dog Boy, Akamaru and I were even able to pull off the rescue without dying like that and the way Zabuza died… for some reason it strike me odd but again I didn't know why.

I sighed as I looked up at the stars… maybe I'm just thinking too much into this. It seems to be a peaceful night at least… I better go back in the room and get some rest, don't want to be too tired in the morning.

Wait… now that I think about it… Hunter-ninjas, I remember reading about them. They're supposed to dispose of the body right then and there so they wouldn't risk losing it or got stolen. This Hunter-nin just took Zabuza's corpse somewhere which is odd by itself.

Now I'm starting to wonder… it was also strange that the Hunter-nin threw those senbons at Zabuza right before the finishing blow from Kakashi-sensei, almost as if it was timed. Sure it could've been a coincidence but the timing was just too perfect to ignore.

While fighting with Zabuza and trying to keep calm at the same time I had failed to notice if there was anyone else within the area, but it's also possible that the Hunter-nin was there the whole time, watching and waiting. It's too bad I didn't come in physical contact with the guy maybe I could've triggered a vision that could tell me more about him.

Speaking of the Dimension Scream while the ability is useful for information gathering it's a liability in the heat of battle. If I were to use Taijutsu and come in contact with the enemy I might accidently trigger and vision which leaves my body frozen and vulnerable, I can't be having that. If only I knew how to control it; delay the vision until the battle is over that could definitely help.

Back to my suspicions… the Hunter-nin took off with Zabuza and, while it was very subtle, seems to be in a hurry to get out of there. I'm not sure if Dog Boy, Akamaru or Hinata noticed but seeing how perspective Kakashi-sensei is it's more than likely he'll know something's up… once he regains consciousness of course.

That Hunter-nin, the timing, the senbon which isn't something you would usually use for killing (as far as I know anyway), the supposed death… what if that Hunter-nin wasn't really a Hunter-nin at all but Zabuza's partner? He could've used those needles to put him in a near-death state to trick us into thinking he's really dead.

Thinking about all this had me come to a conclusion: Zabuza Momochi is still alive, badly injured yes, but alive nonetheless. It's only a theory but it is a possibility, one that should not be ignored because if a ninja remains ignorant even to things like this they would only die faster.

Yes… I think Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei are starting to rub off on me… I'm actually starting to become the strategist of our team… minus Kakashi-sensei of course.

Here's another thing to think about… if Zabuza is indeed working for Gatou why would he waste his time and effort battling us? Surely someone of his caliber, especially since he's so good at the 'silent-killing' thing, could've just easily killed us all, including Tazuna, without announcing his presence to us, but for some reason he didn't, instead he made himself known and actually fought with Kakashi-sensei.

Zabuza had to have known that Kakashi-sensei was deadly and potentially stronger than him yet he risked that. It didn't make much sense to me… unless it was a warning, but trying to answer my own questions like this isn't going to give me any real answers. I've only got theories at the moment, but I'm almost certain that the uneasy feeling I've been getting lately is that Zabuza is still alive and we must remain vigilant if we want to complete the mission… alive.

And with that I let out a yawn and stood up, it's time I went back inside and get some shut eye, satisfied that my feeling of unease has been explained even though it's only a theory it made me feel better. I silently went back into the room and slept peacefully on the floor.

* * *

… Ugh… what's that wet and sticky thing on my face? I hear… chuckling… wait… DOG BOY!

I quickly opened my eyes and jolted up and noticed Akamaru was right on my face. Dog Boy was laughing loudly and I glared at him and the pup.

"You better had just been licking me Akamaru." I growled a warning.

"Arf." Akamaru wagged his tail.

"Don't worry Naruto, Akamaru only licked you." Hinata answered.

"But the look on your face was so priceless! I guess that's one way to wake up the spiky blond!" Kiba laughed and I was ready to pounce him to the ground.

Dog Boy had been trying to give me a nickname since I kept calling him 'Dog Boy' but he couldn't think of anything clever… except maybe 'Ramen Vortex' but he didn't like it too much.

"Well I'm glad all my students are finally awake." came a familiar lazy voice (and no I don't mean Shikamaru he isn't even here right now).

I smiled in relief when I saw sensei finally awake, sitting up and reading his… very interesting book, that's all I'll say.

"Glad to have you back Kakashi-sensei, we were worried about you." I said in relief.

"I should be the one who's worried about all of you, taking on Zabuza like that was reckless you know." Kakashi-sensei stated but had no real anger in them.

"Well fighting a Mist ninja on water was pretty reckless too." I countered.

"Point taken, now was there any particular reason why you were out so late last night Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked me suddenly and that caught me off guard… was he awake when I went outside?

I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he_ is_ Kakashi Hakate after all but still… I didn't think he would wake up for quite a while.

"You went out last night?" Hinata asked me in a soft voice.

"I had no idea you went out for a walk last night." Kiba huffed probably wishing he did the same thing but was too tired.

I sighed as I explained, "I didn't go out for a late night walk, something was bothering me and I went out to clear my head."

"So what's been bothering you? A ninja should never ignore his instinct least they get themselves killed." Kakashi-sensei said to me and I wonder if this is a test.

So I explained to them what I had thought about Zabuza and that mysterious Hunter-nin last night, my theories on seems likely and my conclusion that Zabuza was still alive and the 'Hunter-nin' is a phony and is likely the Demon of the Mist's partner.

When I was done I noticed Dog Boy, Hinata, even Akamaru were staring at me like I just sprouted a tail or something. Kakashi-sensei… I couldn't really tell from his neutral expression but he seems to be… studying me almost but I can't say for sure as he's very hard to read.

"You figured all that out on your own? I knew you were no idiot but you're almost starting to sound like a less lazy Shikamaru." Kiba said and snorted at the last sentence.

"But they're only theories right now and I can't be sure if they're even correct." I admitted.

Kakashi-sensei nodded and spoke his piece, "They may be only theories but we can't ignore the possibility that he's still alive and we need to prepare ourselves."

"You shouldn't move too much Kakashi-sensei… you're still hurt and your chakra hasn't been recovered yet." Hinata spoke softly.

"She's right, suffering chakra exhaustion could take weeks to recover." Kiba said in agreement.

What else I'd like to is why do I rarely ever suffer from chakra exhaustion? I could produce mass amounts of Shadow Clones and still be ready for action without breaking a sweat, now I'm no expert but that hardly seems normal… well in a ninja's case that is.

We were interrupted when Tazuna came into the room, "Oh glad to see all of you are awake including your sensei. Tsunami just finished making breakfast and I'm sure all of you could use a bite especially after all that craziness yesterday."

You know pass that grumpy exterior Tazuna isn't that bad, he's actually really brave when you think about it; defying Gatou and building a bridge, even going out of his way to travel to Konoha to hire us to help. If that doesn't spell courage (and recklessness) I don't know what does and I got to give him props for that despite our rocky start at first.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Hinata said bowing humbly.

"Kakashi-sensei maybe you should stay here and let them bring your food you don't look so good." Kiba said in concern to sensei. The thing about the Inuzuka Clan is that they are fiercely loyal to their friends and family, which I admire especially since Tsume, despite her vicious nature, always helped me and even chase down the people that talked bad about me (of course that usually ended up in disaster, but it's the thought that counts).

"It's fine I can at least walk." Kakashi-sensei assured us as he wobbly stood up, he's a bit shaky but fine otherwise.

So we sat at the table eating our breakfast, even though it's no five-star ramen (like Ichiraku's) it's delicious enough. We decided to talk during our meal.

"Naruto has come to the conclusion that Zabuza is still alive and if that's the case I'm going to have to get you four ready." Kakashi-sensei said and this time included Akamaru.

"Alive? You got to be kidding me! He was dead, I saw it and you even checked his pulse." Tazuna argued.

"We don't know that for sure; it's possible that he was only put in a near-death state and the phony 'Hunter-nin' took him away to recover." I explained briefly and that was enough to put the bridge builder on edge again.

"A possibility we can't afford to ignore either, he could come back and attack at any moment so we must be ready. After breakfast I want you four outside, I'm going to teach you something interesting." Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled at us and how in the world is he eating with that mask on? Hmm… I wonder what his face looks like…

Then a new voice, one I hadn't hear yet, said, "If you value your lives you'd leave now."

Obviously the voice was really negative. It turns out it was a young boy about maybe eight or nine years old and he wore a white bucket-sized hat. I'm no sensory but I could practically _feel_ the negativity from him.

"Ah Inari, this is my grandson. It's because of them your grandfather was able to come back alive." Tazuna said.

Inari looked at us and said, "Gatou is too strong you can't hope to stand up to him, it would be best to just give up and get out of here while you still can."

"Negative much? Listen kid we're not about to run away just because _you_ think he's unstoppable." Dog Boy replied not liking the fact the boy had little to no faith in us when we clearly brought back his grandpa in one piece.

"Besides even if he is too strong we'll just get stronger. He's a shrewd and cruel business man but he's not a fighter, why do you think he had to hire ninja to stop us?" I said.

"They're right we're not going to give up now." even Hinata sounded brave.

You know… now that I have a good look at this boy he looks like the boy I saw in my vision when I was trying to protect Tazuna from Zabuza but I almost forgot about that. I looked around and noticed that fisherman I saw in the vision wasn't here… either he's out or… he's dead.

Inari just turned away and snapped, "He'll kill you all. If you don't leave you're going to die!" and then he ran upstairs and SLAM the door.

Tazuna sighed and said, "I apologize for Inari but he's been like that since Gatou took over the Land of Waves, it hasn't been easy for any of us."

I've got a good idea why he's like this too… he must've been really close to that fisherman, judging from his happy-go-lucky face in my vision and his almost give-up-dead face here and now they were almost father and son and they might've been for all I know, and now he's gone perhaps for good. Still these are only theories but they make sense, I could ask Tazuna about it but then I would have to explain how I knew about the fisherman and I don't want to be put on the spot with Kakashi-sensei again.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei led us outside but he was staggering so Tsunami, bless her soul, help by giving him some crutches to lean on.

"Alright, now what we need to work on, especially you Naruto, is chakra control. Without the proper chakra control the enemy could easily take you out, you can't afford to waste time thinking on what you're doing it has to come second nature to you." Sensei explained seriously.

I remember Tsume telling me this the day I failed the graduation exam and to be honest I had completely forgot about it until sensei brought it up again.

"So are we going to practice the Tree Walking technique?" I asked.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me but kept his face neutral, "Yes, because you need to be able to direct your chakra anywhere and since the feet is the hardest spot the Tree Walking will help you control your chakra better, for example…"

Kakashi-sensei walked up the tree… literally walked. Up. The. Tree. I mean he walked up there like it was part of the ground even his crutches were sticking to it.

"You see? Now you try but remember that too little chakra you'll just fall off and too much you would be bounced off."

I'll admit this isn't going to be as easy as it looks, I suck at chakra control (which is part of the reason why I can't do a simple Clone Jutsu) and I'm not afraid to admit it so this will be the perfect opportunity to master it.

Dog Boy snorted and said, "Akamaru and I already mastered Tree Walking, we were sort of forced to anyway since Inuzuka like to use the environment around us."

Lucky dog…

"Alright, since Kiba and his little dog already know the Tree Walking they can stay with Tazuna while he builds the bridge and protect him while the two of you work on it." Kakashi-sensei said with a happy look on his face.

So that's how it went: Kiba and Akamaru are Tazuna's guard dogs while Hinata and I work on our chakra control in the woods. I have to be honest… I really suck at chakra control. Every time I go up the tree I end up putting too much chakra and split the bark before bouncing off, Hinata was doing fine though but that's understandable since she's a Hyuuga and most Hyuugas needed to have chakra control for their Gentle Fist technique.

"Um… Naruto if you'd like I could help you." Hinata said shyly to me after my tenth time falling on my butt… I'm going to be so sore in the morning.

"Thanks… that'd be… really nice Hinata." I panted, out of all people she should know my chakra control was the worse.

"You seem to be putting too much chakra on your feet. You need to relax and focus on your chakra, make sure to release just enough of it and once you get use to it it'll be easy from there." Hinata explained as I nodded.

"I'll give it a shot." Of course I needed to be relaxed, I was too tense that's why I've been doing poorly. I guess after fighting with an A-rank Missing-nin I've been subconsciously on guard and tensing at every sound I heard.

I took a deep breath and let it out as I closed my eyes… I needed to relax… stress would only make it harder. I poured chakra towards my feet, it was a conscious effort and took up some time but this is why Kakashi-sensei said we had to make it second nature. Once I felt the chakra was enough I started walking towards the tree (running didn't really help as all it does is make you go higher and make you fall farther).

My foot touched the bark… so far so good. I had to consciously keep my chakra on my feet at this level but it's working so far, I started walking up the tree, but before I could reach the nearest branch the familiar dizzy tingle feeling began to invade in my head again… and at such a bad timing and I felt myself falling.

"NARUTO!" I heard Hinata yell in panic. Oh well at least this time it's not during a battle and I trust Hinata won't let me get hurt… too much anyway.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see two thugs, they don't seem like ninja but they appear to be decently strong in civilian standards seeing how muscular they are._

_They might be Gatou's hired body guard. They ran pass the tree I just fell off from and they broke into Tazuna's house._

_I heard Tsunami screaming and Inari's call for her. I heard Tsunami begging to leave him alone and she won't put up a fight._

_"MOTHER!" Inari screamed as the two thugs kidnapped her out of the house._

_"Let's hurry towards the bridge where Master Gatou is waiting." I heard one of them say._

_*End vision*_

* * *

"… Naruto?" I heard Hinata's soft voice calling my name.

I felt a little achy and opened my eyes to see Hinata's worried face.

"Hey Hinata… sorry about that but my Dimension Scream caught me off guard." I explained.

"It's okay Naruto I know you can't control when it happens, but are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, a little achy though."

"I managed to catch you but we both ended up lying on the ground…" and suddenly she began blushing which made me wonder if we landed in awkward positions… now I'm starting to blush, better tuck that thought away before I end up embarrassing myself.

I sat up and tried to change the subject, "But man did you see that? I almost had the Tree Walking down before that vision had to interrupt me."

"Um… what did you see?" Hinata asked curiously.

I cringed as I thought about Inari's future (it's pretty obvious it's the future) and his mother's kidnapping by those two thugs. They wanted to bring her to the bridge by order of Gatou but I don't know the reason for it… it could be for a hostage situation but I hope not.

I told Hinata this and she began thinking, "I remember when I was very young someone kidnapped me in my sleep. I don't remember the details clearly but it's obvious Gatou wanted to use her in a hostage situation."

"I was afraid of that." I groaned.

"Well nothing we can do about it but wait since we don't know when this will happen but be ready for it at any time." Hinata said and I nodded.

Until then I have to work on my chakra control. I've noticed sometimes when I talk to Hinata she would often blush… does that mean she has a crush on me? I've thought about this before but… I know it's impossible, even though we're good friends the fact remains that she's the heir to one of the most famous clans in the Hidden Leaf Village and I'm just the prankster nobody wants.

Better not think of such depressing thoughts I have to focus if I ever want to master this Tree Walkinging thing.

I won't bore you with the details but let's just say it took me a long while to get it done right. Thanks to Hinata's advice I was able to focus and improve more and the two of us soon reached the top of the trees, but by that time it was already late and if we don't get back soon sensei, Dog Boy and Akamaru would worry.

"Alright that's enough for today Hinata, let's go back." I said and seeing her out of breath like this made me concerned but she seems to be able to make the trip back.

"Yeah… let's go…" she breathlessly said as the two of us walked back down.

Hinata must've more exhausted than I thought because she nearly collapsed so I quickly caught her before she hit the ground and when I did her face lit up like Rudolph's red nose.

"Are you going to be ok? You really shouldn't push yourself too hard Hinata." I said in concern, not like I'm that much better since I tend to go too far in my training sometimes but she has lower stamina and chakra than me.

"I-I'll be f-fine N-Naruto." she's stuttering again… maybe I'm making her uncomfortable like this so I better let her go, but I'm staying close to her in case she collapses.

Well I was glad to be back in the house and there we see everyone already gathered at the table including the miserable little grandson.

"Ah glad to see the two of you to join us." Kakashi-sensei said cheerfully.

Hinata and I sat down beside each other as we said our thanks and began eating. I was stuffing my face but Hinata was eating at a much slower and more polite pace which doesn't surprise me. Kiba looked at me when I stopped to chew my food and I know that look… it's a challenge.

Alright Dog Boy let's see who can eat the fastest without choking. And with that both of us stuffed our faces like pigs, I'll admit it's not good manners especially with other people around but I didn't care because I don't back down from a challenge especially set by Dog Boy. Where is Akamaru? Oh he's under the table eating his own food.

Now the contest was to see who could eat the fastest, as in who could finish their plate faster not who could eat the most as many people seem to misinterpret. And unfortunately for me Inuzukas are naturally fast in speed including eating so I lost to him but only by two measly seconds, at least I was getting faster.

"Better luck next time slow mo." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah well maybe next time you'll eat so fast you'll choke." I groaned.

Then Hinata spoke up, "Hey that picture why is it missing a piece?"

We stopped and noticed a family picture on the wall and a chunk of it was missing, specifically the head of fisherman… at least I assume it's him.

There was a tense atmosphere when she asked that suddenly and Inari just suddenly stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

Hinata, poor girl, felt like she said something wrong, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject."

"Don't worry about it Hinata." I said trying to comfort her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Tazuna sighed and said, "It's not your fault young girl, Inari's been that way since his father died by the hands of Gatou."

I've been dying to know more especially he just confirmed that fisherman was indeed Inari's father but ninjas aren't suppose to pry just do the mission without question, which sucks…

However it looks like I didn't have to worry because Tazuna seemed more than willing to tell us what happened.

"It was a few years ago, Inari once had a pet dog and these kids bullied him. Inari was a pretty timid kid so he did little to fight back other than scream. The bullies wanted to prove a point and threw the little dog into the ocean."

"WHAT! How dare they do that!" Kiba growled and it wasn't a surprise considering Inuzukas are like soul mates with their nin-dogs.

Tazuna continued, "Inari wanted to save him but he was too scared as he never how learned how to swim and of course the leader of the bullies pushed him into the water."

"What a jerk." I grumbled.

"Ironically that was the same time the pup learned how to dog paddle and went straight for shore, abandoning Inari because Inari abandoned him. Inari nearly drowned but he was saved by a wandering fisherman."

Ah, so it turns out he wasn't Inari's _biological_ dad after all. Still the kid must've looked up to him a lot if he called him 'father' after all.

Throughout the story we've learned that the fisherman's name is Kaiza and he saved Inari's life. Kaiza was a brave and strong man and he came into Inari's family, Inari looked up to him like a father so my guess was right on the ryou. Kaiza lived with Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami for the past three years and they were happy.

However, all that changed when Gatou came into the Land of Waves. When Gatou began his take over on the Land of Waves Kaiza, the only man brave enough to stand up to him, tried his best to stop him, but Gatou had too many thugs and bodyguards, Kaiza didn't stand a chance… and as punishment for defying him, Gatou took him out where everyone can see and executed him as a warning to anyone else who resists.

By the end of the story I hadn't realized it but my hands were tightened on the table to the point that my knuckles were white and the table looks a little bended, I quickly loosened it before something gave away.

That story affected everyone a bit differently… Kiba and Akamaru were hissing like they were ready to bite somebody, Hinata had a hand over her mouth and looked depressed… but if you knew her like I did I know that she's just as angry and seething as we were. Even Kakashi-sensei had his one eye narrowed but other than that he tried his best to remain neutral about it.

Even though everyone had different reactions we all had the same thing in mind: 'Gatou must pay!' I may not be as hot headed or as impulsive as I use to be or like how Dog Boy is, but there are times when I just have this urge to hit something and I slammed my hands on the table.

Everyone of course stared at me but I had to say my piece, "I'm sorry for hitting the table like that so suddenly, but what Gatou did was beyond forgivable!" even as I said this Hinata and I always believed it's never too late to forgive someone even if they did things unforgivable, even though right now I'd like nothing more than to tear out the man's insides out I knew if he regretted and would willing change for the better I could forgive him. I'm not the type to hold grudges but that doesn't mean I won't get angry… I think Hinata rubbed off on me more than I thought.

Same with the villagers, even though they saw me as nothing but a monster I'm still willing to forgive them, there's no point in holding a grudge against someone because of a mistake they made or how they were before, if they are guilty and regret it and are willing to change for the better then that's all there is to it for me, just look at Iruka-sensei. Unfortunately, not many people are as willing to forgive and that's why there is always war in the world.

I know I contradicted to what I just said about Gatou being 'unforgivable' after that little monologue to you guys but I honestly couldn't think of a better way to phrase how I felt about him at that moment in time.

"I agree with Naruto! That jerk needs to be put down!" Kiba stood up agreeing with me and Akamaru barking along.

"We'll do our best to help you anyway we can." Hinata may not have been shouting it or anything but Dog Boy and I knew she agreed with us.

"Well I'm glad we're all on the same page here, but please try not to do anything reckless." Kakashi-sensei said and I could tell that although he wanted to get rid of Gatou as much as we did we are not to engage or track him down because that is not our mission.

I calmed down and sighed knowing that and just sat down.

"But perhaps we may catch a lucky break, who knows? Anyway you and Hinata should continue your training and Kiba and Akamaru will help you along. I'll stay with Tazuna this time." Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled at us.

What can I say? Training on Tree Walking is pretty boring if you ask me and I rather just skip the boring details unless it's absolutely necessary to the story. Kiba and Akamaru sparred with us a couple times to help sharpen our moves but nothing really major. We usually do a free-for-all on each other but we've been doing this since our academy days so we know each other's attack patterns pretty well… perhaps sometimes a little too well, the only thing that catches them off guard (for now) would be my Shadow Clone because they're not that familiar with it yet.

Even so that doesn't mean I have a big advantage and Hinata's Gentle Fist still scares me a bit. Kiba and Akamaru turning into vicious clones still makes me nervous, but what I'm saying is that even though we know each other's fighting style we always try to improve and be more unpredictable even to each other.

Anyway it's been six days since the battle with Zabuza and I've finally got the Tree Walking technique done; I'm able to walk up all the way to the top without staggering now and walk down just as easily, Hinata had mastered it three days before me, but that's expected since she has far better chakra control than I do.

I can see how the Land of Waves are doing so poorly, whenever it's my turn to watch Tazuna I see people and their kids starving, many of them resort to stealing but even then there wasn't much to steal. All the food are dried up and there were so few and expensive. Tazuna really is brave in his own way for standing up to Gatou and trying to build the bridge, I have to give him points for that and now I'm more determined than ever to make sure that bridge is complete.

Tomorrow would make it officially a full week since we came to the Land of Waves… I wonder if Zabuza would attack us then? And what about his likely partner? I shouldn't dwell so much on them otherwise I'll just get too worried and a wise ninja once said; 'if you think you're going to lose then you've already lost the battle.'

* * *

I was alone in the woods that morning picking herbs for Hinata, she said that some medical herbs would help us in case one of us gets injured. Usually Kiba and Akamaru does the plant collecting since they know more about it than I do, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant, however Dog Boy is on guard duty with Tazuna today and Hinata is helping Tsunami around the house, I don't know where Kakashi-sensei is, probably reading that 'Make-Out Paradise' book of his… I wonder who would write a book like that anyway? A true pervert that's for sure.

So that just left me with herb collecting. I may not be as knowledgeable as Dog Boy is when it comes to nature but I know enough as I picked some mint and bitter herbs, they can mix together and make some ointment Hinata brings with her sometimes.

But when I got a handful someone came up to me and surprised me since I didn't know someone else was out here: it looks like a young woman dressed in a kimono but… no he's a male… wow glad I avoided making _that_ mistake. He has a basket full of different kinds of herbs, guess he's out here for the same reason as me.

"Hello there, so you're out here picking herbs too?"

"Yeah, my friend said she could make some medicine with these, she's no expert like Medical Ninjas back home but she can do the basics at least, which is good enough." I smiled always trying to be friendly even to people I don't know.

"Sounds like you're close to her."

"Well we're not in a relationship or anything if that's what you're implying, but we've been friends since we were five years old."

"That's nice to know… my name is Haku, what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I'm glad you have someone precious to you. I've always believed true strength is obtained when you're protecting those close to you." Haku said calmly.

I nodded, "Yeah I've figured, what about you?"

"Yes, I do have someone very close and I'll do whatever I can to make his dream a reality." Haku said as he stood up, "It was nice talking with you Naruto, may we meet again."

I watched as Haku walked away and got me thinking… there's something familiar about him that I can't quite put my finger on and it's bugging the crap out of me.

Later that day while we were training together again I got distracted thinking about Haku (and no, not in _that_ way you yaoi fangirls so you better get your mind out of the gutter right now!) I'm sure I've heard his voice before but…

"Naruto! Look out!" I heard Hinata's voice suddenly and next thing I knew I hit the ground after Kiba hit me with his Tunneling Fang.

"Geez Naruto we can't train effectively if you're not paying attention to it." Dog Boy sighed at me and Akamaru barked beside him.

"Is something wrong Naruto? You've been distracted lately." Hinata asked me in concern.

"It's just something's been bugging me…" I said sitting up with Kiba helping me to my feet and that's when the familiar tingle and dizzy spells came back again… another vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see myself, Kiba and Akamaru fighting in the mist and we're not fighting Zabuza much to my surprise but rather… a bunch of… ice mirrors?_

_"Move Naruto!" Kiba shouted at my vision self, which looked bloody and exhausted… this must be the future and I'm not looking forward to this one._

_My vision self managed to dodge incoming needles but more of hit me from behind. Dog Boy and Akamaru were beaten up too and I think they don't have enough chakra to use Fang Over Fang anymore from the looks of it._

_"I'm sorry but I can't keep playing around I must finish you off now." that voice… that sounded like Haku's._

_There one of the mirrors I see the phony masked Hunter-nin but… now that I think about it he does kind of sound and look like Haku, the hair anyway, but still… could that really be him? Why are we fighting?_

_That Jutsu… I've heard about different element affinity Justus but I don't think there was an ice one… there's fire, water, earth, wind and maybe more but ice? Maybe it's… a Kekkei Genkai like Hinata's Byakugan._

_"This will finish it."Haku, or at least I think it's him, shot out three senbons at me but Kiba and Akamaru pushed me out of the way and two needles dug into his neck and one hit Akamaru's neck._

_"KIBA! AKAMARU!" both myself and my vision self screamed._

_*End vision*_

* * *

That vision! Kiba and Akamaru are… going to die! Oh man… this is just like the time when I saved their tails from falling down the waterfall all those years ago.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem pale… wait, did you just have a vision?" speaking of Dog Boy…

"Y-yes… and it's not a pretty one." I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded.

I sat down and calmly told them about my vision about the battle between me, Kiba and Akamaru against the Hunter-nin though I didn't tell them it might be Haku since they didn't even know I met the guy earlier today. By the time I was done we were all in a serious position trying to think the best way possible to avoid the situation that may end up leading to Dog Boy and Akamaru's deaths.

"I've heard about the ice Kekkei Genkai but it's been such a long time." Hinata spoke up softly breaking the silence.

"You did? What's it about?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"I remember Father once told me about it… he said long ago during the war times people always used the ones with the Kekkei Genkai because they made such dangerous weapons, but when the war was over they began to fear these ice users and soon that fear spread and turned into hatred, despite not doing anything the ice users were mobbed, hunted and killed. I know perhaps a few of them escaped and survived but they're in hiding now." Hinata explained.

"Why would people hunt them down just because of what's in their blood?" Kiba growled and Akamaru with him.

I agree with the dogs, "It's just not right… no wonder there's so much hatred going on in the world." fear often breeds to hatred and that hatreds leads to vengeance and desperate actions and that only leads to more hatred… it's a vicious and endless cycle. I wonder if that's why people back home treated me like this… because of their fear of the Kyuubi… huh? No! Why am I even thinking about that, it's been like almost a month since the lies Mizuki told me why am I still thinking this?

… Who am I fooling? I'm just trying to trick myself and pretend nothing's wrong and that nothing's there… I know it's a coward's way but I still refuse to admit it so.

"Still if the Hunter-nin has the ice bloodline he will be a formidable enemy." Hinata warned us.

"Don't worry Naruto! Akamaru and I won't go down that easily." Kiba gave me the thumbs up while Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

I just gave them a grin, "Right, we can do it, together." but inwardly I was worried about the future.

That night during dinner Inari glared at me for some reason.

"What?" I finally asked getting disturbed.

"I don't understand why you're still here. You've seen what Gatou is capable of, you need to leave if you want to live!"

"Listen kid I know you lost all your hope, heck this whole country lost its hope, but that doesn't mean we've lost our hope and we will protect your grandfather until that bridge is complete!" I snapped back at him getting tired of his negativity and him trying to take us down with him.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru stayed out of it, they knew me well enough to know when someone needs to be smacked back into reality. Even Kakashi-sensei kept quiet.

"Gatou is too powerful you can't do anything about it!" Inari argued back.

"Did you even try to fight back? You all just gave up before you've even done anything." I said trying to keep my cool.

Then what Inari said next crossed the line; "You ninja would never understand the hardships we had to live through! You'll never understand what it's like losing a father or someone close to you!"

Now I didn't exactly punch the boy though he did deserve it or just snapped and break the table or anything (that would've hurt my hand anyway) but I lowered my head, my bangs covered my eyes and I spoke in a calm voice, "You're probably right about half of it; I don't know what it's like losing a father or someone close because I've been an orphan since the day I was born. Still, that doesn't mean we don't know the hardships, there are many things you don't know about us, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru even Kakashi-sensei… we all had suffered in more ways than one."

Inari didn't say anything back but I stood up and excused myself from the table to go upstairs, I need some rest and time to think, after all tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day, call it a ninja's hunch or a psychic calling, but I know we're going to be facing Zabuza and possibly Haku tomorrow and we all need to be there and prepared.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author: Alright, I know Naruto seems a little too observant and smart, especially from the canon, but I wanted Naruto to be the strategic one on his team.**_

_**Naruto: A lot of people usually have issues with characters acting out of their original characters, you think that's okay?**_

_**Author: This is a fanfiction, anything can happen, okay so people may get turned off because of your smart attitude, but I've already gone too far to stop now.**_

_**Naruto: And why am I so much calmer than in the canon?**_

_**Author: I'd figure hanging out with the timid Hinata calmed you down and always stopping Kiba from doing something stupid gave you a lot more patience than your canon counterpart ever had.**_

_**Naruto: Good point.**_

_**Author: Anyway, on your way out, please leave a review on your thoughts of the story, if you wish to correct me on something please don't be too bothered with trivial things like typoes or mispelled words, but something like plot holes please let me know.**_

_**Naruto: Alright, that's all we have to say for now, so until next time... RELEASE! *everything suddenly turned into your own room/house and we were gone***_


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of the Bridge

_**Author: Now we finally get to the part where Naruto and his team duke it out with Zabuza and Haku.**_

_**Naruto: Are they going to die or what?**_

_**Author: Why are you so negative?**_

_**Naruto: I didn't like it that they died in the canon and I certainly won't like it if they died here too.**_

_**Author: Really, I'm not going to say until we get there Naruto, stop asking.**_

_**Naruto: Are you going to at least let me see it in a vision?**_

_**Author: You're going to see something alright, now shut up and do the disclaimer!**_

_**Naruto: Fine... DarkFoxKit does not own anything here, we all belong to Kishimoto, but you should already know that! It can't be a fanfiction if the person who does own us write stories here!**_

* * *

_**Naruto**_

_**Beyond the Reality**_

_**Chapter 7: Battle of the Bridge**_

I'm not going to lie to you: I'm as scared and nervous as Tora when she was being chased by ninjas ready to be caught and brought back to that torturous woman.

When the sun rose I hardly got any sleep and went downstairs. I've noticed Inari was acting a bit… different, but I decided to ignore it right now I'm much too nervous. Now that I think about it; didn't Inari's mother get kidnapped in my vision? I better leave some Shadow Clones here just in case.

"Surround the house, make sure you keep Inari and Tsunami safe." I ordered them.

"Right Boss." all four of them nodded and spread out.

Kakashi-sensei came up from behind and said, "Alright, it's been a week. Zabuza could attack today for all we know, let's get prepared; all of us will guard Tazuna today."

I looked over at my teammates and friends; they both seem to be just the same nervous wreck as I. I don't blame them; that vision I had of Kiba and Akamaru possibly dying to that ice user isn't exactly reassuring.

Kakashi-sensei doesn't know about my Dimension Scream ability but he's starting to suspect something. Someone like Kakashi-sensei is hard to hide anything from, still he didn't press the matter so I should be grateful for that.

"You four look like you didn't get a wink of sleep." speaking of which… Kakashi-sensei knew we were anxious, but that's no surprise considering we're just fresh Genin who are biting off way more than we can chew.

"We're fine just really pumped up and ready for battle!" Dog Boy spoke up as Akamaru just let out a tired whimper from his shirt.

"Alright let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can finish the bridge." Tazuna said feeling pumped himself.

"Hinata scan for anything suspicious." I whispered to her as she nodded and activated her Byakugan.

"Uh… Naruto… did you send out four Shadow Clones? I see them hiding and guarding each corner of the house." Hinata asked me.

"Yes, I did." I winked at her and she nodded remembering the vision I had about the two thugs invading the house.

We walked towards the bridge in silence, most of the tension kept us from talking, and when we finally got to the bridge the mist was already covering up everything and we see the workers unconscious… Hinata told me they were still alive just knocked out, which is interesting… why didn't Zabuza kill them? Killing the workers would've just been as effective as killing Tazuna himself. I guess I shouldn't question it and just be thankful he didn't, but now we know he's here.

"What happened here?" Tazuna began running to one of the workers before any of us could stop him.

Suddenly a huge blade was heading towards the old man!

"Look out!" Kiba acted quickly and pushed him out of the way in the neck of time… whew, way to go Dog Boy glad to see you Inuzukas are fast on your feet.

"Hinata!" Kakashi-sensei quickly said as Hinata quickly scan the area.

"Zabuza and the Hunter-nin are here, you were right Naruto they _are_ working together." Hinata said as the two walked up to us.

"So, we were right; you're still alive and you two are pretty chummy from the looks of it." sensei said calmly but his eye narrowed.

We quickly gathered around Tazuna to protect him, but that won't do any good since Zabuza could easily slip pass us, we have to take him out now.

"Looks like the 'future' you 'predicted' was wrong Kakashi Hakate, I'm still alive and I'm here for the old man." Zabuza spoke calmly.

"If you would just leave we won't have to fight Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei said, it's too bad guys like Zabuza would never take that.

"Enough talk Kakashi, it's time to end this now." Zabuza spoke as he began to move his giant blade.

It was time to _move_, Kiba and I acted quickly; Kiba did his Tunneling Fang to distract them while I created ten Shadow Clones and we ganged up on Zabuza.

Suddenly four of my clones were dispelled, when I looked up I see the Hunter-nin had thrown his needles at them. The Hunter-nin is fast he actually rivals Dog Boy's speed and that's really saying something.

"Argh!"

"Kiba!" I heard Hinata shout, Kiba was easily pushed back by Zabuza and Akamaru was flying out of his jacket. I jumped and caught the white little pup.

"Hey you okay Akamaru?"

"Arf." Akamaru nodded at me.

Kakashi-sensei suddenly got in front of me and I could see he's using his Sharingan again.

"Not that again, your Sharingan gets old Kakashi, surely you have something else." Zabuza mocked.

"You're lucky, you're the only one who's faced my Sharingan twice."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked and I just remembered I was still holding him. I looked down at him and up to see Kiba walked towards us.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for saving Akamaru." he said.

"No problem Kiba, he's my friend too after all."

"Kiba! Naruto! Watch out!" Hinata suddenly yelled.

ARGH! Ow! What-what just happen? I was suddenly thrown to the ground, I don't know what happen to Kiba but I still had Akamaru in my arms who's whimpering.

"Naruto! Akamaru!" I heard Kiba shouting not so far away.

"Ow… what hit me?" I groaned sitting up and when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see I was surrounded by some kind of ice mirrors… just like in my vision… oh-no…

I quickly stood up Akamaru still in my arms, "Kiba! Are you here?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" I turned, relieved to see Dog Boy was just a few inches away but both of us are trapped by these ice mirrors.

Akamaru was shaking in my arms, he could smell just how much chakra and how powerful this guy is, that is not a good sign. I see the Hunter-nin facing us from inside one of the ice mirrors.

"I do not wish to kill you, it's a shame really, but I must do what I must for Zabuza, even if it means killing you." that voice… the more I hear it the more I'm sure it's Haku, but why? I thought he was better than this.

"We're just going to break that mirror and beat you! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he tossed a Food Pill at Akamaru who swallowed it.

I quickly put Akamaru down as his fur turned red and he roared as Kiba himself ate another Food Pill.

"Now Man-Beast Clone… Human Mimicry and Beast Mimicry." Akamaru turned into Kiba and Kiba made himself more animalistic, soon it was near impossible to tell the difference between them.

"FANG OVER FANG!" both of them turned into giant tornado drills as they tried to drill through the ice mirrors but as I was watching I could tell they weren't able to even put a dent in it… just how durable are those mirrors?

It didn't take long until both of them grew tired and landed on the ground panting.

"It's useless, it'll take much more than that to break these ice." Haku (I'm sure it's him) said.

"Darn! We've got get out of here." Dog Boy grumbled.

If Kiba and Akamaru couldn't break those mirrors I don't see how I would do any better, Shadow Clones or not, brute force isn't going to work I need to think.

Haku suddenly jumped from mirror to mirror so fast that by the time I blinked he's already on the other side! There's no way Kiba could keep up with such speed let alone me!

Ah! There's no time to think I have to act _now_! I quickly created thirty Shadow Clones in hope for them to cover us so we can buy some time. Some of them used the Transformation Jutsu into Kiba so Haku wouldn't be able to tell them apart, but he's fast at throwing those needles it's hard to keep up and all the Shadow Clones are already being popped by those needles.

I jumped and tried to hit one of the ice mirrors with a kunai but it only bounced off… well if Fang Over Fang wasn't able to break it then a regular kunai wouldn't have done much better, darn it! Suddenly five needles struck me! Two on the shoulders, two on my legs and one near my neck and they HURT!

"Ah!" I cried in pain and fell to the ground with a THUD.

"Naruto!" I heard Dog Boy yelling for me and Akamaru barking frantically.

Ah… I think… so needles hit a muscle tissue, it hurts just to move now. I suddenly hear Kiba shouting in pain and Akamaru whimpering, I was about to shout for them but stopped when I realized that Haku is using the sound of our worried voices as targets; since he can't find the real us with his eyes he's using our concerns for each other against us… how clever.

With guts alone I slowly began to stand up and yanked these needles out of my legs, my injuries aren't serious and I think they're already closing up as I think. Now I need to calm down and focus, brute force obviously isn't going to work, both Kiba and I are close combat types so that makes it even harder, however… I have been working on some middle and long range techniques during the week, not just Tree Climbing, but I've never used it on a moving target before and I don't even know if it'll work. Still it's better than doing nothing and let Haku turn us into human porcupines.

I took out my kunais and a few Paper Bombs, I said brute force isn't working for us but maybe an explosion would be enough for my plan to work. I'm glad I packed some ninja wires they'll definitely come in handy now, while Haku is busy looking for me, Kiba and Akamaru under all my clones I can set up the trap… I wonder how Kakashi-sensei and Hinata are doing against Zabuza? Better end this fast so we can help them.

Quickly I tied the kunais together while I wrapped some of the Paper Bombs on them hiding them, it's not noticeable right away so that'll give me the advantage, now if I could just get close to the mirrors and without him noticing he'll fall right into the Paper Bomb but I can't let him see it or he'll detonate it himself with his senbons.

I ran over to Dog Boy when I saw him and Akamaru on the floor again and I could see a lot of needles everywhere on them… Akamaru looks like a cross between a dog and a porcupine… sorry bad time to joke.

"Kiba, Akamaru, can you still fight?" I quietly ask them I made fifty more clones to help cover us up.

"Yeah, some little needles aren't going to stop us." Kiba said as he sat up with Akamaru whimpering quietly.

"Good because I have a plan and I'm going to need both of your help." I said to them.

"Alright what's the plan?"

"Shh! Not so loud, Haku is trying to find us by our voices so don't speak too loud. I'm going to try and set up these kunais with Paper Bombs around the ice mirrors, I need you to keep Haku busy so he won't notice what I'm doing until it's too late, can you do that?"

"No sweat, let's get wild Akamaru." Dog Boy smirked and Akamaru yipped.

While they were doing Fang Over Fang along with my Shadow Clones I began to go from mirror to mirror as quickly and quietly as I could; I set them so they would be link so just one pull from me would cause the chain reaction of explosions with the ninja wire. I may not be as smart as Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei but that doesn't mean I can't use my own mind to come up with my own strategies. I cautiously set each Paper Bomb kunai on each mirror by tying them to the edge, the regular kunais are there to help disguise it.

I don't have enough tools to set EVERY ice mirror, only about four of them, but if we could draw Haku in one of them that should be enough to draw him out and end this battle.

I could hear the battle rage on and I think I heard Haku talking, "Useless, don't you ever quit? Your attacks are pointless you cannot break this ice so easily all you're doing is wasting chakra and injuring yourselves." I think he's talking to all three of us not just Kiba and Akamaru, that means he doesn't know I'm the original nor what I'm doing, that's good he still suspects nothing.

"A ninja are only good as a tool and you must be able to kill without batting an eye. Tell me do you have the will to actually kill your enemy?" Haku asked such a disturbing question.

When I finished with the traps I landed beside Kiba and Akamaru. I've always known we may have to kill someday, after all that is part of the shinobi's job description, but even so I can't stand the thought of doing that even to our enemies, does that make me weak? Probably, but then again we are only fresh Genin, we can't be expected to do THAT much yet… no, we should've been ready the moment we passed the Genin Exam.

"Alright Kiba, the traps are set but we need to lead him to them." I whispered to him looking at the four ice mirrors I set up.

"That should be easy, let's do this!" Kiba and Akamaru did another Fang Over Fang and this time I joined them along with my remaining twenty clones. Haku jumped to the other mirrors at intense speed and we got hit a few times with his dang needles!

Finally Haku was heading towards one of the four ice mirrors that had a Paper Bomb, now! I pulled the string and BOOM!

The bomb went off, I saw Haku trying to dodge it by going into the next mirror, but I smirk because that one has a Paper Bomb too, another chain reaction and this one exploded as well, then the next and last one until Haku was forced out.

The Paper Bomb didn't destroy the mirrors, luckily that wasn't my intention, but it did cause some cracks on them. Haku was drawn out and he stood up.

"Impressive, you rigged some of my ice mirrors with Paper Bombs." was all he said before Fang Over Fang drilled at him.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" to my horror however Haku stopped them both with an ice shield he created so quickly! Dang it! I didn't know he could create ice so quickly like that, must be the mist, a lot of water is in the mist and he could literally make ice out of thin air, should've seen that coming and now it's going to cost us!

Haku then FLOATED up and shot out thousands of those needles at us! There's no room to dodge we can only brace ourselves! My next few seconds exploded in a lot of pain of metal piercing through skin and I could swear I felt liquid dripping off me… I think that's my blood… not good.

I could see needles sticking out of me like a human hedgehog and my body is starting to feel numb… I don't know where Kiba or Akamaru are I felt too disorientated from the pain to look around for them, but I saw Haku staring back at me with his mask.

"This is my mission please don't hate me for it." Haku said as he threw more senbons at me.

"Move Naruto!" I heard Dog Boy's voice.

My body hurts and just moving makes it worse but if I don't move I'll be secured even more! I jumped hoping to get out of the way, unfortunately I forgot how fast Haku is and he threw more needles from behind! AAARGH!

Great, _now_ I look like a hedgehog… I looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru were just over to the right and they too had needles all over them and it looks like they're just about out of chakra, this is bad and it's starting to look more and more like my vision.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep playing around I must finish you off now." Haku said suddenly… no… it's just like my vision alright and it's about to come true! No I won't let it happen!

"This will finish it." Haku threw three senbons at me and everything suddenly slowed down for me I could see the needles coming, I could see Kiba and Akamaru running towards me to get me out of the way and they'll get killed.

I have to move… my body is in a lot of pain but… come on,_ move_! MOVE! I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding and sprung away just in time to dodge the senbons and kept Kiba and Akamaru from killing themselves for me… however little did I know I only delayed that for a few seconds longer because when my feet touched the ground Dog Boy suddenly changed direction and before I knew it he pounced me to the ground and I heard both him and Akamaru yipping and crying in pain!

I gasped when I noticed two needles in his neck and I looked over and saw Akamaru also had one in his neck too… that's when I realized I only delayed the vision not prevent it.

"KIBA! AKAMARU!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

No… they're not… dead are they? I couldn't be sure but they aren't moving… I felt my heart beating in my chest like it's trying to rip its way out… Kiba… Akamaru… you better not be dead! WAKE UP! I… I felt something warm inside me and it's boiling and it's coming to the surface… I need to calm down but… Kiba… Akamaru…

"Is this your first time witnessing your comrades' death? If so then you better get use to it, even if I hadn't killed them today they could just die at the hands of another shinobi if you continue to fight like that." I heard his voice and I could see he's slipping back into his ice mirrors but I didn't care… all I cared was Kiba and Akamaru… I kept staring at them, horrified, hoping and waiting for them to spring back up, I felt my body shaking but I couldn't turn away.

I didn't care about the needles in my own body or that it hurt I couldn't even feel it anymore all I felt was dread and something boiling hot and it kept getting hotter and hotter to the point I couldn't take it anymore and I had to let out a scream of pain, agony and grief.

I then heard a deep voice… _**"Are you angry? Do you hate him? Then release that anger and hatred and use my power!"**_

With the burning pain so great and my grief for my friends I was only semi-conscious to that voice but I understood it perfectly and let out another scream only this time it was more of a bestiary roar than a yell and I saw some kind of orange red chakra flaring wildly around me and when I looked down I noticed my nails had grown very sharp like an animal's claw like… Kiba's… and I felt my teeth had gotten sharp too almost canine sharp, I wasn't sure but when I saw myself in one of those accursed ice mirrors I could've sworn my eyes were blood red and stilted and the whiskers on my cheeks are much more thick now and my hair is even more wild.

Though I didn't care I was far too angry to care now and for some reason I felt the powerful instinct to get down on my hands and feet like how Kiba… use to do… I don't know why I'm doing this but it just felt right and without really thinking I launched myself at the mirrors, with speed and strength I never knew I had I easily broke each ice mirrors at an alarming rate.

It was very hard for me to think straight if at all I could only keep my mind on one thing: MAKE HIM PAY! I was frantically looking around for the guy who killed my friends and when I saw him I broke the mirror he was in and he tried to get away, oh yes he tried, he even tried to kill me with another one of his needles but he was much slower now and I easily dodged and while he was out I grabbed him to keep him from escaping and gave him a PUNCH he would never forget!

I charged at him and his mask broke and began to fall apart and that's when I noticed Haku's face… I had known the Hunter-nin was Haku but I didn't want to admit it until it was confirm and his face all the confirmation I need and I stopped myself before I could do anymore damage to him. The boiling feeling soon cool down, the orange red chakra that was wildly around me dissipated, my claws are now back to regular human nails, my teeth are normal again and I'm pretty sure my eyes are blue again and my whiskers aren't so thick anymore.

"… So I was right, it was you all along Haku." I spoke in a much calmer voice as I put down my fist and looked at him.

"Why do you stop? Did you not want revenge for me killing your friend and dog? Your enemy is not dead yet so you haven't won until they are." Haku said to me.

I turned back to Kiba and Akamaru, I didn't notice it before when I was in shock and in such intense rage, but now that I've calmed down I could see them twitching a little bit… they're not dead after all and I turned back to Haku.

"I could say the same to you and for that I am grateful you didn't really kill them but you gave me one heck of a scare there." I said trying very hard to keep the images of me going wild like that moments ago from popping into my head.

"I have failed Zabuza, a tool who failed cannot be used anymore so end my life I am no longer a use." he suddenly said.

"You can't be serious! You're not a tool you're a living human being! You're no more a tool than I am a wild animal!" I snapped and shook my head from what I was just doing moments ago again.

"But you were acting like one just seconds ago." why'd he have to bring that up?

"I meant to say you're no more a tool than I am a machine! A-anyway I understood what you told me back in the woods about having precious people to protect, well how are you going to protect him if you're dead?" I questioned him.

Haku just gave me a sad smile and looked down at his hand, "People feared us because of what's in our blood…"

"Ugh…"

"Hm? Are you okay young one?"

I had grabbed Haku a few seconds ago and now my Dimension Scream is acting up? It's a delayed reaction that happens sometimes like with Konohamaru. Oh shoot… I hope Haku doesn't do anything while I'm having my vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I really need to invent something so the vision doesn't come while I'm in the middle of a freaking battle!_

_Alright I see snow… and I see… a little girl? No I think that's a boy… is that Haku when he was a kid? Could be and what's he doing with that water? It's floating in his hands and turning to ice._

_"Hey look Mama, look at what I can do." he sounded so happy and innocent._

_But then his mother looked shocked and slapped him! I couldn't believe she just did that to the poor kid! Kid Haku was pretty shocked about it too._

_"Stop that you awful, awful child! How dare you do that!"_

_But then suddenly she hugged him and started crying, "I'm so sorry Haku, I didn't mean to frighten you like that, just please don't ever do that again."_

_I wonder what that was about? Oh? Who's that man over there and why does he look like he's in shock? Wait… he brought a mob with him and he just… HE KILLED HAKU'S MOTHER!_

_"D-daddy? Why are you doing this?" kid Haku cried, that guy is your FATHER? What kind of sick twisted dad do you have?_

_Just when he was about to kill kid Haku with the axe everything and everyone was suddenly speared to death with giant icicles… so that must be Haku's Kekkei Genkai he was talking about._

_The scene suddenly changed, yeah sometimes my visions would skip the time. I see kid Haku again and he's so… lonely, wearing nothing but rags… he's looking for food in the trash. Haku… he had it just as bad or perhaps worse than I did back before I met Hinata and Kiba._

_Then I saw him sitting on a bridge as it started to snow… he really had nowhere to go, then a shadow loomed over him. ZABUZA!_

_"Pitiful, nowhere to call home, it's a tough life eh kid?" Zabuza said._

_"Hey… you're just like me aren't you?" Haku is… smiling?_

_"… Kid, if you want to live you can come with me, however I will not be nice to you or comfort you in anyway, you will be my tool, nothing more, nothing less, got it?"_

_"Yes, I am your tool use me how you see fit."_

_So Haku went over to him and Zabuza… put his hand on his shoulder?_

_"That's a good boy."_

_You know… even though Zabuza called him his 'tool' I think he actually cares for him._

_*End vision*_

* * *

I shook my head and blinked when the vision finally ended… so I just learned about Haku's past.

Haku was still standing there looking at me so I guess not a lot of time passed, that's a good sign.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked me.

"Just a headache I get these from time to time… anyway… listen don't think of yourself as a tool, because you're not one, even if Zabuza says you are I have a feeling he sees more than just a tool." I said with a smile on my face.

"How could you say that with such confidence?" he asked me confused why I sounded so sure, I guess it' understandable he'd be confused after all he knew Zabuza a heck of a lot longer than I have.

"I have my ways Haku." that's when I remembered about Kakashi-sensei and Hinata fighting with Zabuza and quickly turned to try and find them.

"Naruto! Are you and Kiba alright?" I heard Kakashi-sensei called from the distant.

"We're fine! Kiba and Akamaru are out of it but I think they'll wake up soon!" I called back.

I couldn't see Hinata or Tazuna but I did see Kakashi-sensei and he restrained Zabuza with… uh… dogs? Are they his summoning animals?

"Naruto!" I heard Hinata's voice and I finally saw her through mist and she stopped in front of me.

"A-are you a-and Kiba a-a-and Akamaru o-ok?" she asked stuttering.

"I'm fine Hinata but you should go make sure Kiba and Akamaru are ok they're not moving." I pointed at them and it's just so unnatural to see them so still, even when they sleep they move around _a lot_ (I should know I spend a few nights with them) so of course it's a call of concern when they're not moving.

"What about you Naruto? Those needles need to come out." Hinata pointed at the ones closer to the vital organs.

I just smiled at her, "I'll be fine but you go check Kiba and Akamaru out."

"Okay, but I want you to be very careful when you remove those." Hinata said to me before hurrying over to Dog Boy and his little friend.

I sighed as I sat down; Haku isn't making a move and Kakashi-sensei had restrained Zabuza by tying him in chakra ropes and those dogs just vanished like Shadow Clones, so yeah I'm guessing they're his summons. Summons are special animals from different dimensions or far in the world, they each have a scroll and if you signed that scroll with your name in your blood you form a special bond with them and you can summon them with your blood, or at least that's what the text books say about them.

Anyway since nobody is making a hostile move I assume we're not fighting anymore so I just started taking out the needles slowly to avoid opening the wounds anymore than they are and it HURTS! It's a slow, painful process but it's the best way to avoid death. Of course just because nobody is fighting doesn't mean I let down my guard I'm ready to act as soon as someone attacks but at the same time I'm relaxed enough so my muscles don't tense while I pull out the rest of the senbons Haku threw at my body.

I'm no medical ninja but Hinata wanted me to study at least the basics of biology and a few medical stuff here and there so I won't be totally clueless out there and I gotta remember to thank her for it, when I pulled out the last needle I was in relief and when I was about to go to Hinata to ask for any bandages (I hate that I forgot to pack those) I notice that my wounds were already closed up… that's kind of creepy I don't think this is natural.

I turned to Haku who just stood there since I broke his mask, "Hey Haku… are you going to be alright?" I asked him cautiously.

Haku blinked and looked at me as if just remembering he's not alone here, "I was just thinking about what you said… Zabuza said I was just a tool but… as I think about it he didn't seem to treat me like one all that much, he actually talks to me like I'm an actual person sometimes." I think I detect a faint smile there.

Speaking of Zabuza he seems pretty calm for someone who's all tied up I wonder why is that?

"Kiba!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Hinata suddenly yelled Kiba's name and turned to see him sitting up and Akamaru was shaking his fur as if just waking up from a long nap but more importantly… I'm just happy to see they're alive and well, looks like Hinata already took out the needles.

"Kiba! Akamaru! I'm so glad both of you are okay." I said in relief as I dashed to them and nearly slipped and fell.

"Hey… Naruto… what happened?" Kiba asked a bit dazed.

"Both of you were out cold almost in a death state you really had me worried." I said trying to keep myself from getting choked up.

"But it looks like you're going to be fine Kiba and Akamaru too." Hinata smiled at them.

Kiba then chuckled at me as I failed to keep a few stray tears from falling, "Look at you Mr. Toughguy your eyes are leaking!"

"Yeah well… I know it's not manly or anything but… I'm going to hug you now." and with that warning I pounced him with a crushing hug not even caring about his protests, Hinata's laughs and Akamaru's happy yips. However, it's not over yet.

* * *

_**Author: I must apologize if the battle seems too short, but there's really no point in dragging it out, especially in a tutorial. This was meant to show how different Naruto is here than his canon counterpart, instead of spamming clones doing nothing but hope he can find an opening eventually he actually tries to plan things out on the fly by using what he has and quickly trying to analyze the situation, if this isn't the kind of Naruto you like I suggest you stop reading now, because if you end up flaming my story for that I will block you.**_

_**Naruto: That's a fair warning to you folks. And like she had stated before, some of these ideas are influenced by Silver Queen's story 'Dreaming of Sunshine' so if it looks similar to that story it's because it was inspired by it.**_

_**Author: If Silver Queen is reading this story I hope she doesn't take it as 'stealing her idea' or anything like that, just using some of it.**_

_**Naruto: I'm sure she'll understand.**_

_**Author: Anyway, Naruto is starting to freak out a bit since some of the Kyuubi's power leaked into him during the battle, can he keep denying the truth after that?**_

_**Naruto: What power? That was just the power of rage, nothing more.**_

_**Author: Yeah, and the power of rage makes you turn all animal-like too. (sarcasm)**_

_**Naruto: ... It could happen!**_

_**Author: Alright, that wraps up this chapter, hope you guys leave a nice review. Until next time everybody... *throws a smoke bomb, blinding you all as we disappeared***_


	9. Chapter 8: The Land of Waves' Spirit

_**Author: Well now, it looks like we're about to reach the final stretch of the tutorial.**_

_**Naruto: Finally, then we can get to the real stuff!**_

_**Author: Don't act so happy, you're going to be suffering a lot.**_

_**Naruto: Don't break my spirit DarkFox.**_

_**Author: Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**_

_**Naruto: DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone, we all belong to Kishimoto. Seriously, is this disclaimer thing really that necessary? It is called FANfiction for a reason ya know!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Land of Waves' Spirit**_

"Alright get off me already!" Dog Boy pushed me down but I could tell he enjoyed it.

"So how are you feeling?" Hinata asked after I fell on my back laughing in relief.

"A little sore and my body feels like it's been stung by an angry wasp's nest but I'm fine otherwise, you Akamaru?" Dog Boy looked at his little partner who barked and wagged his tail signaling he's fine.

"So it looks like you went easy on them again Haku, I knew you were too soft, you always were." I heard Zabuza say and I turned to him and Haku. Kakashi-sensei was watching them.

"Forgive me Zabuza, as your tool I have failed you."

"Hmph, that's too bad, but even so I would hardly say you've failed me."

We approached them and just when I was about to say something a voice shouted across from the mist, "So you let them beat you again, eh Zabuza?"

I blinked… that voice… where have I heard it? I'm sure it sounds familiar…

All of us turned to the source of the voice and saw a short man walking towards us with an army behind him. I glared as they approached us.

Suddenly I remembered something that I hadn't done; I saved Inari and his mother from two thugs that tried to kidnap her… I told Inari that his father was a true hero and you should never give up and I remembered he smiled happily at me… was this a vision? No, a vision was different from this… what did this mean? I'll have to figure it out later because it looks like things are about to get ugly again.

"Demon of the Mist, so pathetic! You lost to some children and a mutt! You're more like a baby!" that short man… he's Gatou and I remember seeing him from one of my visions, that's why I recognized his voice and is he stupid or something? Why is he insulting a ninja? It's never wise to do that unless you know they're so close to death they can't move.

"Gatou what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza demanded though still tied up, Haku stood beside him loyally and the rest of us stood beside Kakashi-sensei.

"You're fired Zabuza, you can't get such a simple job done and besides you ninja are way too expensive. These guys are much cheaper so now we'll just kill you all." Gatou said smugly and I wanted to punch his face and I could tell Kiba wanted to do the same only with his sharp nails instead of his fist.

"Kakashi, you can release me now, we are no longer enemies as I have no reason to fight you now." Zabuza said calmly.

"Yes, you're right Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei said just as calmly as he easily freed Zabuza by snapping the chakra strings.

I looked behind us to see Tazuna was still alive and well but he's been so quiet that I forgot he was here with us.

"Hey old man you should take cover, things are about to get really ugly." I warned him.

Tazuna looked at me and said, "So I can see, you do what you have to do."

But before he could find cover I heard Inari's voice, "We're fighting too!"

Everyone turned to see Inari holding up a crossbow and he had the whole village with him! I smiled brightly at him and noticed none of my Shadow Clones were with him… I think I remember one of them saying that they must fight themselves if they ever hope to truly be free before they dispelled themselves… wait, I remembered what my Shadow Clones have been doing? That's interesting… that'll come in handy later.

"We're done moping around, we're fighting to take our land back!" Inari shouted bravely.

"FOR FREEDOM!" they all shouted.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and yes even you Akamaru, I hope you're ready for a fight because here they come." Kakashi-sensei said quickly as we turned around to see Gatou's army charging at us.

"You want to call a truce Zabuza?" sensei asked him.

"That traitor deserves what's coming to him, truce it is. Let's go get them Haku and this time don't hold back." Zabuza growled.

"With pleasure Zabuza."

And so it begins… I made about one-hundred Shadow Clones to join in the fight with the villagers to help aide them. It was hard to tell how the others were doing in their battle but I was using basic Taijutsu and kicked quite a few of them into the water and used my kunai to defend myself against their weapons. I saw Kakashi-sensei pop in and out of my sight, I saw Haku's ice shards flying past me, Dog Boy's combination with Akamaru's drilling a weaker Fang Over Fang but they don't need to go all out here, I saw Hinata a few times using her Gentle Fist.

The battle started fast and ended just as fast, we gained the upper hand quickly and managed to wipe out most of the men. Zabuza I've noticed went after Gatou himself and stabbed him with his blade before tossing his bloody carcass into the sea. Well that's the end of that little problem.

The rest of them just ran off or were captured, finally the battle was over and I can sit down and rest for a change…

"Oh man what a day even Akamaru and me are exhausted and we're use to running around for long periods of time." Dog Boy sighed a she sat beside me with Akamaru back in his chest jacket.

Hinata sat beside me too, "But it looks like we did it."

I smiled brightly at both of them, Kiba smirked back and Hinata smiled shyly while blushing as I said, "Yeah, we did it together." and I looked up at the sky as the mist started clearing.

Kakashi-sensei walked up to my sight with that eye smile, "Yup, Gatou's gone so now nothing's stopping Tazuna and his workers from completing bridge now. All we have to do is wait until it's done and we can go on home."

He didn't say it but I think sensei is quite proud of us.

Zabuza and Haku walked towards us while the villagers including Tazuna and Inari cheered for their victory without any causality, a few injuries but nothing serious, anyway we watched the two intently as they made their way to us.

We stared at each other silently for what seemed like hours but in reality only a few seconds before Zabuza finally broke the silence, "Well we no longer have any business here so we might as well take our leave."

"But now that Gatou's gone what are you going to do now?" I found the courage to ask.

Zabuza looked at me and smirked, "Well kid Haku and I are just going to travel around for a bit before we leave this place."

"But I got to admit you have been the toughest opponents we had in a long while." Haku said with a genuine smile.

"Who knows? Maybe one day you will end up in my Bingo Book, I look forward to that day kid." Zabuza… was looking at _me_ when he said that? Did he really think so? I couldn't help but beam at the compliment. Zabuza isn't such a bad guy after all, he could've killed us a long time ago, he could've killed the workers instead of knocking them out that would've been just as bad as killing Tazuna, but he didn't.

"Um… if it's not too much trouble… maybe you could…" Hinata started to say but was too shy to finish it.

Kiba and I knew but I decided to let Dog Boy have his saying, "We were wondering if you could teach us how to throw our kunais so fast like you did with your needles. Even with our speed you still so easily hit us."

Both of us rubbed our necks as that was the closest place the needles almost pierced that could've ended our lives, even Akamaru whimpered a little bit.

Haku just chuckled silently and said, "If Zabuza wants to stay a little longer I suppose I could show you a thing or two."

"Maybe I could even show you greenhorns how to navigate blindly like in the dark or in thick mist." Zabuza said… did he just offer to teach us too? If this is a dream don't wake me up.

Then Kakashi-sensei had to go and ruin it, "Maybe later, we need to rest, after all this must've taken a lot out of the two of you as well."

"Wise words Kakashi, I would expect no less from you." Zabuza smirked.

A bit later, we started walking back to Tazuna's house, Inari was so happy he was practically beaming and I couldn't help but feel proud of him, then something just occurred to me.

"Hinata how was your and Kakashi-sensei's battle with Zabuza?" I asked curiously and I could tell Kiba was listening on it too.

Hinata went on telling me that she was mostly standing by with Tazuna to protect him while Kakashi-sensei did all the fighting. She used her Byakugan to keep an eye on things and had seen some of my and Kiba's battle with Haku in the ice mirrors but she had to keep an eye on Zaubza to make sure he didn't attack Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei had a hard time dodging and fighting back at first but then Zabuza told them something about Haku, saying the boy may be young but he has a deadly Kekkei Genkai and they were didn't stand a chance.

But then Kakashi-sensei had faith in us and he told Zabuza that each one of us are powerful individually and as a team: Hinata was cautious and knew to focus always making sure the team is up and read, Kiba was wild and fast and always protect his team and me… well he said I had the sharpest mind and am the number 1 knucklehead, unpredictable ninja… the sharpest mind goes to Shikamaru actually and why did he say I was a knucklehead if he just said I was smart? Unpredictable… okay I'll give him that, but geez man.

Then Hinata went on telling me that she saw me covered in strange and burning red orange chakra and it scared her but I assured her it was nothing, however, I knew it wasn't 'nothing' it was something much more sinister and malice, the next time I get angry I need to cool it so it won't happen again… if it does I may end up hurting or even killing a comrade… that made me cringe.

Anyway that night I couldn't sleep, not because I sense danger might be approaching but because I felt uneasy about my recent battle. That red orange chakra and my sudden wild animalistic change in appearance and how I fought… even though I was aware how unusual it was I was too angry to care at the moment, but now that I'm calm and thought about it… well it really scared me, what would happen the next time I start to rage? Would it be even worse and I end up hurting everyone close to me?

My thoughts drifted on the Kyuubi for a second before I rigorously shook my head… no, I absolutely refuse to believe nor think like that! Just close your eyes and sleep… don't think about anything just sleep…

* * *

_I'm a yellow fox again and this time I didn't fight it as I just walked across some kind of giant field and into a cave, it was thundering and storming outside._

_I kept walking deeper and deeper until I saw some kind of giant white snake and it hissed at me viciously yet I didn't run or seemed afraid of it._

_"You know why I'm here I need to return to my own time and body." I heard myself said._

_The white snake just laughed and said, "Sssso you've finally decssssided, what about your dear friend Kurama?"_

_I still have no idea who this 'Kurama' is but my dream self seem to know him, "He knows I can't stay here either."_

_"Very well, but firsssst you musssst defeat ME!" and the white snake suddenly lunged at me with its mouth wide open!_

_Suddenly the scene changed and I found myself jerking up from underwater… did I get swallowed by that snake and these are its stomach acid? No… it's not._

_That's when I heard laughter… deep malicious laughter and it sent shivers down my spine… wait I'm human again and there's that colossal cage… why do I always end up here? There's that giant Nine-Tailed Fox glaring at me but also grinning… I wish it would stop._

_**"So you've finally used a little bit of my power… how did feel? Rage, hatred and resent, turn it all to me and I will grant you my powers."**_

_I backed away as its red chakra flowed from the cage at me like lava and I shouted, "STOP IT!"_

_The red chakra did stop but it didn't go back into the cage, they were waiting for me to step in, like heck am I going to do something as suicidal at that!_

_**"What's wrong? Why are you so afraid? You're still in denial, but you know that power you used against that ice boy wasn't a mere illusion it was real and you could use it again."**_

_I took a deep breath and let it out to calm my nerves before I start panicking, "I don't know how you're doing it but don't give me any of your power! Just keep all that lava chakra to yourself, I don't need or want it, ever."_

_**"You keep telling yourself that but sooner or later you **_**will**_** unleash my power again, whether you want to or not. Keep in mind we are linked even if you refuse to admit it, if you die I will too, so whether you want it or not my chakra is a part of you and you must learn to accept it!"**_

_Before I could react the lava chakra suddenly jumped and buried me! It was hot and boiling and I couldn't move or breathe! Someone… Kakashi-sensei… Hinata… Kiba… Akamaru… help… GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

* * *

I jolted up and began breathing in the air as if I was drowning and I felt sweat over me but when I looked around it was still dark and I was in a room not in some sewer covered by boiling hot lava chakra and I fell back down to the ground with a quiet thud still breathing heavily, I could feel my heart beating in my chest… I'm still alive and I'm still me… that's good at least.

My body was trembling and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully tonight so I sat up… usually when I have nightmares I would eat a cup of ramen to help calm me down, but I had no ramen with me this time and I can't just walk into the kitchen at this hour because this isn't my apartment.

Someone suddenly opened the door and walked in the room I was in, I jumped but relaxed when I noticed it was only Kakashi-sensei but why was he here?

"Naruto? Are you okay? I thought I sensed your chakra spiked." he asked me cautiously.

I sat up slowly and gave him a weak smile, "I'm okay Kakashi-sensei just had a nightmare that's all."

"Oh? Well it's not any of my business but you know talking about it usually helps." he said calmly as he sat beside me… but I knew he really meant he wanted to know because of… certain conditions and it could everyone in danger.

"I was… drowning in lava, it was so hot it burns and there was this sewer and giant fox creature." I answered, that probably didn't make a lot of sense but I knew sensei was observant and intelligent enough to put it together.

"I see… that would explain it then. Have these nightmares been reoccurring or is it just recent?"

"Just recent, in fact it started after the Mizuki incident." I answered truthfully no need to lie about that.

Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything but he seem to be deep in thought about something I can only guess he's thinking I'm starting to realize something about myself… well if you could say that.

"Naruto… are you aware about that powerful hot chakra you used in the battle on the bridge?" he finally asked me.

"Yes… it's hard to miss and forget." I answered.

"Then you must know where it came from… don't you?" sensei is eyeing my suspiciously like he knew I'm suppose to know and… I guess in a way I do but…

"Ah well never mind about that, maybe you should try to get some sleep eh? It's still a few hours before the sun rises." Kakashi-sensei said in a light tone and put a hand on my shoulder.

Uh-oh… that dizzy spell is coming back… he's going to be suspicious if I suddenly space out on him…

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Kakashi-sensei… is this the past or future? Guess I'll find out soon._

_Huh? Wait… Kakashi-sensei is… very young, almost like a kid, almost about my age even and he's talking to another kid but I don't recognize him but I see he has the Uchiha's symbol so he's an Uchiha like Sasuke, definitely the past._

_"So what you're saying is you'd abandon Rin?" the Uchiha yelled at the younger Kakashi-sensei… he kind of reminds me of myself._

_"A shinobi must choose the mission over their comrades we can't afford to go looking for Rin when we have an important mission to finish." Kakashi-sensei sounds like a robot... and nothing like the one I know today, just what happened to him to be like this?_

_"… Fine, you can think like that if you want." the Uchiha boy snapped as he began to walk away._

_"Where are you going Obito?"_

_So his name is Obito… "I thought the White Fang was a true hero." he said._

_White Fang? I've heard about him but he supposedly died by committing suicide because he chose to save his comrades over the mission._

_"It's true that those who abandon the rules are trash but… those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Obito said… wait, that's exactly what Kakashi-sensei said to us… huh, so this is where he got it from._

_But it looks like this younger Kakashi-sensei turned away and both went their separate ways, that's too bad._

_*End vision*_

* * *

"Naruto… hey Naruto!" I blinked when I felt someone shaking me.

"You alright? You just suddenly spaced out there you had me worried." it was Kakashi-sensei, the present one of course.

"I'm… I'm fine… but Kakashi-sensei… did you use to have a friend… that was an Uchiha?" I dared to ask and by the look of his surprised eye it's probably something he doesn't usually talk about.

"Naruto… how did you know about that?" he asked me genuinely curious, surprise and suspicious.

"I… uh… well…" oh shoot I should've thought of this before asking him but I was too dang curious! Ack!

"Just took a wild guess since you have a Sharingan and everything." I finally said after remembering his Sharingan and it seems like he bought as he calmed down.

"Is that so? Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious that's all." I answered truthfully.

"I once did have a friend who was an Uchiha but he acted more like you than anything else." he answered with an eye smile and I looked at him.

Then before I could ask Kakashi-sensei stood back up, "Well that's enough talk, we should get some rest, after all we still haven't fully completed the mission until the bridge is finished."

"Uh yes Kakashi-sensei." I said knowing he stopped because it must be a sensitive subject and just let it drop, maybe I'll even get to see why happened between them someday.

I had an easier time falling asleep when I opened the window and let the nice cool breeze in to help counter the boiling lava chakra that nearly drowned me, it may not really be able to help if it happens again but it gives me enough peace to let me close my eyes… and drift… off…

* * *

_**Author: Aw, Naruto and Kakashi had a little heart-to-heart. Yes I know what you are thinking; it's similar to another story, right?**_

_**Naruto: Well sorry to disappoint you all but we already had this idea a long time ago, there are thousands of other ideas too, so if it looks like another story it's mostly just coincidence.**_

_**Author: And it looks like Zabuza and Haku are actually alive here, wonder how this will affect the Naruto story?**_

_**Naruto: I don't know, it's your story.**_

_**Author: Well this should be good. Alright, so now the big battle is over, just have one more chapter to complete the tutorial and we'll get into the real stuff.**_

_**Naruto: So no more complaints about the story, okay? Or I'll hunt you all down.**_

_**Author: Enough Naruto, it's time to go.**_

_**Naruto: Right... RELEASE! *we released you from the body binding Jutsu and allowed you to go back home, but when you called the cops we were gone :p***_


	10. Chapter 9: Mission Complete!

_**Author: Okay, I keep getting questions of how long Naruto is going to be in denial. Truthfully he's going to try and deny the fox for a while. I mean how would you feel if you found out you had some giant disaster inside you? I mean realistically, wouldn't you be scared? Naruto is in denial because he's too afraid to admit he has it inside him, but don't worry, he can't deny it forever.**_

_**Naruto: Uh what was that DarkFox?**_

_**Author: Nothing to worry your pretty little head.**_

_**Naruto: Don't insult me, just because I have blond hair doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know you don't want me to be in denial anymore, but isn't that what makes this story a bit more unique?**_

_**Author: Yeah, just so you readers know, I hadn't seen anyone who had Naruto try and deny Kyuubi's existence within him and if someone had then I hadn't seen it. Now, disclaimer!**_

_**Naruto: Fine, she doesn't own me... you know this. Kishimoto own us... you know this too. Now on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Mission Complete!**_

"Arf! Arf!"

"Wah!" why does this always happen? I wake up and see Akamaru right in my face!

"Ha, ha, ha, that just never gets old." I heard Dog Boy laughing.

I growled at the two of them, "Stop that! One of these days Akamaru is going to be tempted to pee on me and if that day ever comes I'm going to act like Sakura and punch the living daylights out of you!"

This only served to make him laugh even harder to the point he was on the floor clutching his stomach and I just realized how stupid it sounded when I said that… 'act like Sakura'… she's very violent but I just stated I was going to act like a freaking fan girl! Now my face is as red as Hinata's when she's embarrassed.

"Alright… if that's how you want to play…" I smirked as an idea popped into my head and I slowly walked out of the room while Dog Boy continually laughed his tail off, I ignored Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari's welcome… well not ignored completely because this is the first time I've seen them so happy and cheerful, so I gave them a friendly wave before I grabbed a random bucket, filled it with ice cold water while snickering.

"Uh Naruto what are you doing?" Inari asked me curiously.

I just kept snickering and said, "Let's just say I'm about to give someone a very rude awakening."

Inari blinked as I finished filling the bucket with the water and lifted it but before I walked out Inari stopped me.

"Wait Naruto… are you going to prank Kiba?"

"Yup, he deserves it."

"Well then allow me to help you, consider it as repayment for helping us." Inari winked and I smirked, oh this is going to be good.

Weapons ready? Check. Filled with ammo? Check. My partner? Check. The unsuspecting target in his room? Double check.

"Okay Inari, we only got one shot at this." I said quietly readying my new weapon Inari gave to me just for this specific battle.

"I'm ready when you are." he said back also readying his own weapon.

I slowly opened the door, Kiba and Akamaru are still in there.

"Well we got him good huh Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"Huh? That smell… are Naruto and Inari near?"

Crap! I forgot about Kiba's nose, well it's now or never! I bust into his room with a big smile on my face and held the big water gun, Dog Boy's eyes were so wide it looked like they would pop right out.

"Hello Kiba… I'm BAAAACK!" and with that I shot out my water gun at him and Inari joined in, both of us were laughing while Kiba and Akamaru along with everything else in the room were getting soaked. Dog Boy was screaming at us to stop it but it wasn't until we ran out of water ammo did we stop and boy was he mad.

"Naruto… you better run." he growled a warning.

"RETREAT!" I grabbed Inari's hand and both of us ran out of the room with the barking Dog Boy and Akamaru behind us, we were all laughing including the soaked canines.

We ran out of the house before we caused too much destruction and ran right into Kakashi-sensei! All of us fell and piled on each other… ouch.

"Well I'm glad to see you're all getting along with each other." Sensei eye smiled at us while reading that dirty book of his.

"Oh good morning sensei." I said politely after scrambling up to my feet.

"Don't act all polite after you and your little partner nearly drowned me and Akamaru!" Kiba growled.

"Well you deserved it!" I snapped back.

"Sic him Akamaru!" he shouted.

The little white demon dog jumped and pounced on my face! I fell down as he gave him his lick attack! I heard everyone laughing including Inari and Kakashi-sensei! The traitors… wait, I know Akamaru's weak spot. I grinned as I began scratching his ear and he stopped. Akamaru began to look at me and Kiba as if torn between continuing his lick attack or just let me scratch him and obviously he chose the latter.

"Hey! You little traitor!" Kiba laughed.

I petted Akamaru as I sat up smiling, "Guess he likes me more."

"Ha! You wish!"

Then sensei spoke up, "Anyway, Zabuza and Haku will be leaving soon and so will we once the bridge is finished, perhaps before they go you could learn a thing or two from them if they're still willing to teach."

Being able to learn how to throw a weapon with precise aim as well as being able to navigate when your sight is reduced will come in very handy in the future.

Hinata came out of the house and shook her head with a smile she had saw the whole thing with me, Kiba, Akamaru and Inari. Inari was laughing like a real kid now, it made me happy and proud I was able to snap him out of that miserable trance he had been in for a long time.

Anyway I won't bore you with the details but Haku taught us first.

"Even though you use kunais instead of senbons like I do you must still aim them carefully, they're not as difficult to handle as something as thin as needles so you should be able to pick it up fairly quickly."

So with our kunais we practiced by trying to hit the small berries on the bushes, and let me tell you it was HARD AS HECK for me to aim just right. It's not that I'm bad at aiming it's just having to hit a small or moving target proves to be quite difficult, even Kiba couldn't seem to aim at the tiny fruits. Hinata had the easiest time out of the three of us because of her Byakugan but even then she struggled, it just proves that precise aim takes years of practice.

After an hour with this lesson we weren't that much better but it was Zabuza's turn to teach us.

"When your opponent's vision is reduced they would most likely begin to panic or become frustrated and that makes them easy targets, however most likely your vision will get reduced as well so it's vital you learn how to be able to use your other senses to be able to navigate through. Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Zabuza covered the area with thick mist it was hard to see. "Now see if you can find me or one of my Water Clones." he said.

Now this is where I'm the weakest… Kiba and Akamaru got their strong sense of smell and Hinata has her Byakugan, but me? What do I have? Nothing! At least not for something like this. At first I was pretty jealous of my other two teammates but then I figured this could help make me stronger because there may be a time when the enemy uses a special smoke bomb that negates Kiba or Akamaru's sense of smell or Hinata's Byakugan can't see through it.

Well after about another hour I finally found Zabuza and I found the real one while Hinata and Kiba found his other two clones about half the time it took me to find him… I've got a lot of work to do.

"Impressive, you've managed to find me." Zabuza said to me and I looked up at him surprised.

"Not really, it took me much longer to find you than my other teammates." I sighed.

"The girl is a Hyuuga and the boy is an Inuzuka with a nin-hound, to be honest those two have an unfair advantage, however there may come a time when they can't use what they rely on to find their targets and that's where you come in, just keep practicing until you can find your way without having to rely on your eyes, when you do that you'll be able to make it to my Bingo Book in no time."

That's… kind of weird hearing a compliment from Zabuza since he tried to kill us yesterday, but still I had the same thought too and it feels even better when someone else says it and I couldn't help but smile as Zabuza release the mist Jutsu.

Well over the course of the next few days, Zabuza and Haku finally left, where did they go I don't know but hopefully they won't go on anymore assassinations, maybe, maybe not, but something tells me they're not willing to work for someone like Gatou ever again.

We mostly watch Tazuna and his workers finish up with the bridge but to help make it go faster I walked up to Tazuna with an idea.

"Hey Tazuna I think I know of a way to help with the bridge." I said.

"Hm? So how are you going to do it?" he asked curiously, after watching our battle on the bridge he now has respect for me and my team.

"With the power of Shadow Clones." I smiled and instantly created over a hundred Shadow Clones.

"So what do you need help with?" they asked.

Tazuna and the other workers were pretty shocked at this before they smiled, "Alright, this should make the bridge finish some time tomorrow."

"Hey! Let us help too! I'm not going to let Naruto take all the credit." Dog Boy smirked as Akamaru barked.

"I can help too." Hinata said softly.

Sensei didn't say anything but he was watching us as if he was… uh… proud? Intrigued? I don't know, he's very hard to read most of the time, but I think he approves of what we're doing.

Well after a long day of hard labor, even _with_ my Shadow Clones, we were all very tired but at least the bridge is finally finished. Inari came a few times to watch and bring refreshments, he's gotten a lot brighter now.

And now it was time to head back to the Leaf Village, finally… as nice as it was here especially since we were regarded as heroes, I missed home.

Tazuna gave a speech to the village, saying that we should never give up hope and always fight for what's their's so the next time someone like Gatou tries to take over again they'll be thrown off the island before they get the chance to mess everything up and everyone cheered loudly as he cut the ribbon for the bridge and guess what? We're going to be the first ones to cross it! How cool is that?

"Well I'd say this C turned A-rank mission is complete and a success." Kakashi-sensei smiled under his mask.

"Well Naruto… it's too bad you can't stay anymore." Inari spoke up to me.

"Yeah, we had fun together while it lasted." I smiled.

Then Inari's eyes started to leak, "Oh dang it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore!"

"It's fine to cry when you're happy." I said trying to hold back my own tears.

"I can see it! You're about to cry too!"

"You cry first!"

And with that both of us started tearing up and I didn't even care when Kiba just snickered, "What a crybaby."

Hinata on the other hand gently pat my shoulder, "Oh Naruto…"

So I quickly dried my eyes and Inari did the same and I gave him the thumps-up, "Well, see ya later and good luck."

"You too." he said giving me his own thumps-up.

"Because you brought back the spirit that was long lost to this place we shall name this The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna suddenly announced that made me freeze for a few seconds… did I hear him right?

I was so use to being treated like a plague back home that it felt very strange but very good that they regarded me as such a hero they would name the bridge after me. I beamed at him as we began walking down the bridge waving our final good-byes to them, I'm going to miss this place.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know Zabuza and Haku were our enemies but… you know I can't help but like them." I said out of the blue but I couldn't help thinking about them and the few yet useful things they taught us.

"I see… well Naruto I can't help but like them too." Sensei eye smiled.

"Yeah, they're not so bad even when they did try to kill us not that long ago." Dog Boy snickered as Akamaru yipped from his chest jacket.

Hinata smiled, "They never really intended to hurt anyone after all."

I thought that was odd especially for someone with a reputation like Zabuza, but I think he secretly regretted killing so many people, that and Haku probably rubbed off on him, I don't know for sure but hey at least we got out alive and the only casualties were the bad guys so it's all good. I looked up at the bright sky, the sun shining down on the Land of Waves with new light and hope as we walked on the bridge named after me.

I hope someday I could live up to that name and become a real hero for people to look up to, maybe someday… but for now I want to eat some long awaited Ichiraku's ramen. Can't wait to tell Iruka-sensei about all this, he'll probably freak out.

* * *

_**Author: And that wraps up the Land of Waves arc and the tutorial, starting next chapter we get to the real game. I know this was a short chapter, but it was mostly just for intermission. I'm pretty sure they didn't go home right away after their epic battle with Haku and Zabuza.**_

_**Naruto: Also, it's a heck of a lot faster when you have hundreds of clones helping you build the bridge.**_

_**Author: That's true and the water gun fight was pretty random, but I thought it was funny.**_

_**Naruto: Well we hope you guys enjoyed the end of the arc and we will soon be moving on the Chuunin Exam arc, but we'll be having a few missions before then.**_

_**Author: Yeah, the Chuunin Exam doesn't start for a few weeks so this will give Naruto and his team the chance to do some real missions after that C turned A rank one.**_

_**Naruto: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but this was the ending of the tutorial, not much going on really after the big fight. So until next time everyone... *we used kunai to cut you from the tree we tied you on and quickly used the Body Flicker to disappear before you could try to get us arrested***_


	11. Chapter 10: The Hidden Threat

_**Author: Well now we start the actual 'game'.**_

_**Naruto: Are you kidding me? That last mission nearly killed me and my friends!**_

_**Author: Then imagine how much tougher it will in the future, I hope you have fun getting yourself strangled out there!**_

_**Naruto: W-what!? Hey!**_

_**Author: Relax, you'll also get stronger in the process.**_

_**Naruto: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Anyway, she doesn't own me... now get on with it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Hidden Threat**_

Aw man, it's been such a long time since I set foot in the village it's so nostalgic to come back. We've been gone for almost a month and I felt so relieved to finally step foot in the village again despite not being particularly welcomed, it's still my home. I could tell Hinata was relieved too as she began to smile and Kiba… well he really let it known.

"Whew! It feels so good to be home again! Eh Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"We still have to go to the Hokage and fill in the report of our C turned A-rank mission, that means a lot of paperwork." Kakashi-sensei groaned and we joined him.

Paperwork is not something I like doing, but it's got to be done which really rain on our parade. Kiba groaned the loudest which was irritating me even more.

"Paperwork is just another word for 'homework'! I'm not going to waste my time with pencil and paper!" Kiba groaned and Akamaru yipped along with him.

"Calm down Kiba…" Hinata said softly, but that'll never get Dog Boy to shut up.

"But it's boring!"

"It's boring yes but it's necessary." Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh.

I didn't say anything but I just glared lazily at the groaning Kiba, I guess I'm just too tired to really argue with him right now and decided the best way to avoid an argument is to not say anything at all.

"You're awfully quiet Naruto, come on don't you have anything to add? Oh I get it; the silent treatment. Fine! If you're going to be like that maybe I'll just ignore you too!" … obviously I was wrong, Dog Boy has a way of starting an argument no matter what I do, especially when he's ticked off or bored… like right now, and he's ticking me off too.

"I wasn't giving you the silent treatment Kiba, but you are really starting to bug me." I grumbled.

Speaking of bugs… I wonder how Shino is doing with the emo-ish Sasuke and that harpy Sakura? I would've been driven up the wall a long time ago if I had gotten stuck with them… oh yeah, about Sasuke…

"Kakashi-sensei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, about Sasuke." I spoke up to sensei before Kiba had a chance to retaliate.

"Hm? What is it?" sensei asked, not looking up from his precious Make-Out Paradise book, after seeing him reading it so many times I unwillingly learned the title of that book… and judging by his giggles and unwillingness to share it with the rest of us, it's a very perverted book.

"Well you have a Sharingan and all, I was just wondering why you didn't take Sasuke as your student, I mean he is the last remaining Uchiha in this village and you're probably the only one who could teach him how to awaken and use the Sharingan, so why did you take him?" I asked.

This certainly got sensei's attention as he looked up from his dirty book and at me with a… hard-to-read expression, but I assume it's either interest or surprise.

"Well… how could I put this? Sasuke is… actually, at first I intended to take Sasuke as my student, but…" why is sensei being so hesitant to tell me? Is it a classified secret? … No, if it was he would've just told me that and move on, instead he's trying to tell me but it's as if he's having a personal issue with the answer.

"Is there something wrong with Saskue, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked curiously, I guess she, Kiba and Akamaru were just as curious as I was.

"Saskue wants to… he wanted to prove that he doesn't need a teacher for the Sharingan, I guess you could say he's determined to find out on his own." Kakashi-sensei finally answered.

"But that doesn't make any sense." I said folding my arms together.

"What doesn't?" Dog Boy asked me.

"I can understand wanting to prove your worth, but even Sasuke should know he won't get very far without a sensei who specializes in the same doujutsu and even if he could it would take a very long time for him to figure it all out." I explained.

"That makes sense, after all I wouldn't have figured out how to use my Byakugan without Father or sensei's guidance until I was much older." Hinata agreed.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and said, "Well in any case, while that all may be true, it's Sasuke's choice. Kurenai wanted to train him herself anyway because she specializes in Genjutsu, which is something the Sharingan does as well."

Hmm… I remember training with Sasuke a few times… he might've mentioned something about the Sharingan but I don't remember every little detail of what he said, I mean it's been like almost four months ago since he spoke about it and memories naturally fade in time, especially when it comes to small talk. Maybe when I see him again I should ask him about it, that is if he's willing to answer, the Uchiha and Sharingan are pretty sensitive subjects for him.

"Well we're finally here." Kakashi-sensei said and all of us looked up.

Ah, the Leaf Village's gates, it's already nostalgic. How long has it been since our time in the Land of Waves? A month and a week? It feels good to be home and I can't wait to see Iruka-sensei's face when he hears about the mission.

When we made it to the Hokage's mansion all of us were anxious; mostly because we were wondering what old man will think, would he be worried, proud, disapproving? Well there's no more time to think about it now, just got to take the plunge and hope for the best. Kakashi-sensei, for once, stood in front of us ready to give the news.

"Welcome back, so how was the mission in the Land of Waves?" old man asked us while Iruka-sensei just smiled waiting to hear about it, just wait until Kakashi-sensei drop the bomb on them, I couldn't help but get a mischievous giddy feeling about that.

"Ah, about that, you see… the client wasn't being honest when he filled out about the mission… it turns out ninjas were attacking him, including Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi-sensei said and for a few seconds the room grew cold and speechless as tension rise as what Kakash-sensei said began to sink in.

I watched old man and Iruka-sensei's face went from shock to horrified within seconds before the yelling began.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

All of us fell down (except Kakashi-sensei, I don't know how he withstood that screaming earthquake).

"H-HOW DID THEY EVEN SURVIVE THAT!?"

"ZABUZA MOMOCHI IS AN A-RANK MISSING-NIN! IT'S A MIRACLE THERE ARE NO CASULAITES!"

"C-calm down everyone!" old man Hokage had to call order but even he was ready to scream at us, I could tell.

But that was to no avail because Iruka-sensei suddenly jumped from his desk, picked me up by my shirt collar and shook me!

"NARUTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU RETREAT WHEN YOU REALIZED HOW DANGEROUS THE MISSION WAS!?"

"I-I w-was j-just t-t-trying t-to m-make e-e-evev-v-eryone pr-proud!" I tried to say but it was hard to say anything with Iruka-sensei shaking me like that!

Urgh… this went on for about five minutes before old man Hokage was able to calm everyone down, including the frantic Iruka-sensei and I could breathe easy again. Geez, Iruka-sensei has such strength, it's a wonder why he doesn't specialize in Taijutsu, the blood in my head feels like they're dancing up a party or something.

Kiba and Hinata had to help me up and Kakashi-sensei… he only looked amused, yeah thanks a lot for stopping Iruka-sensei from going all crazy protective on me to the point he was willing to kill me by shaking me to death!

Grandpa Hokage cleared his throat after everyone calm down and said, "I apologize for the sudden reaction there, but never in the history of our village has a new team of Genin took on an A-rank mission and returned alive. No, actually _no_ new team of Genin was ever sent out on an A-rank mission. I must say this is quite an accomplishment for all of you."

I didn't know if I should feel flattered that we all did the impossible and came back relatively unharmed from that mission or worried that Iruka-sensei will try to kill me again once this meeting is over.

"Of course this means more paperwork due to the sudden change in the rank of the mission." and that was also a letdown.

"More paperwork? No way!" Kiba snarled and Akamaru yipped.

And now we found ourselves in the office writing our report, like how our fight with Zabuza went, what else Tazuna left out and whatever. I'm sorry but forcing us to write down every single scrap of detail is just too cruel. Hinata, bless her sweet soul, was looking bored, I was looking annoyed and Kiba looked downright agitated, his body was trembling like he could go off the wall at the slightest of sound, Akamaru sensed his partner's agitation and stayed very quiet.

I have no idea where Kakashi-sensei is, either he ran off before we had to do this or he's hiding. Whatever the reason I wasn't too happy about it. I mean we're here stuck in this stuffy office filling out the report and our sensei bailed on us! Not to mention I could still feel Iruka-sensei's stare trying to burn holes in my back.

When we were _finally_ done and handed in our reports to old man Hokage, he gave us our pay, which was a _nice_ amount all things considering because, I could definitely buy some ramen with these… and of course other essential stuff too. I won't bore you with the details so I'll just skip to where we actually left the tower.

"I better go home and tell father about this." Hinata said.

"I'm sure he'll be very proud of you Hinata." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Th-thank you Naruto… and Kiba, and you too Akamaru." Hinata said cheerfully as she hurried home.

"Well now, you want to come over Naruto? I'm sure Mom and Hana would love to celebrate our first A-rank mission." Kiba smirked at me.

"Uh… wouldn't Tsume jump all over our tails when she finds this out?" despite being a tough woman she does often worry about her children and Iruka-sensei already shook the living daylights out of me when he found out… I don't even want to know what Tsume will do.

At this Kiba paled as he just realized that problem too now that I mentioned it, "Uh… m-maybe I could bunk in with you tonight."

Akamaru whimpered and Kiba sighed, "Mom would know we were here and she would be mad if we didn't come home right away."

"Well good luck." I said trying to hurry away but Dog Boy was still quicker as he grabbed my orange jacket before I could go any further.

"Oh no you don't! If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" he growled and _dragged_ me with him… again why am I still friends with him?

"We're home!" Kiba shouted.

"It's about time you mutt! And I see you brought Naruto, good, so how was your first C-rank mission? Give me all the details." Tsume smirked giving us the look that says; 'if you lie I will know and you will be sorry'. Both of us gulped knowing we were dead.

"Uh… s-see it's like this…"

Kiba went on telling her that ninja attacked us along the way to the Land of Waves and that was already enough to sent Tsume off the wall.

"WHAT? You're still a cub! You can't take on other ninjas yet! Kakashi should've canceled the mission the second you were attacked!"

We were dreading how she'll react once we mention Zabuza and Haku. It's going to be a _long _night for all of us.

When Dog Boy finally mentioned Zabuza, Tsume really lost it. "ZABUZA! WHAT THE BLOODY HECK WAS KAKASHI THINKING LETTING YOU ALL GET INTO THAT BLOODY SITUATION?"

To make a long, ugly story short; Kiba, Akamaru and I were under the table for protection while Tsume was busy literally tearing up the room with her claws.

"I don't think we'll even survive this explanation." I grumbled as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should stop now while we still have our insides in the right place." I said nervously but then Tsume eyed both of us evilly, forget Zabuza, _she's_ the scariest thing I've ever faced.

"No, I would like to hear more." she hissed quietly and that meant 'if you don't tell me everything I will make you wish you were dead'.

"Go on Dog Boy, tell her the rest." I elbowed him nervously.

"I already told her half of the story, it's your turn Ramen Boy." oh great, _now_ Dog Boy found a nickname for me.

Tsume was getting impatient so I better just plunged forward or she'll jump to even worse conclusions. I took a deep breath and continued where Kiba left off. I told her about the training Kakashi-sensei gave to us about chakra control, of course I'm the one who struggled the most due to having absolutely zero chakra control, but I've gotten much better now and my Taijutsu improved as well.

So far, so good, Tsume wasn't losing it yet but that's because we haven't gotten to the fight on the bridge yet. But of course we couldn't avoid that forever; when I told her about our fight with Haku, who had the ice Kekkei Gankai, Tsume was already trembling and I was debating with myself if I should keep going, especially on that one dreaded little part where I thought Kiba and Akamaru were dead.

"And then… Haku threw the senbons at me, I couldn't dodge in time and Kiba and Akamaru pushed me out of the way and…" I stopped and bit my lip, refusing to tell her exactly what happened after they pushed me out of the way, but Tsume didn't look like she was going to wait for me to brace myself.

"What. Happened. Kid." It wasn't a question and I gulped.

Kiba looked down nervously as Akamaru on his lap before he blurted out, "We took the hit and fell unconscious, but Naruto thought we were dead. Even though we were out cold I could've sworn I smelled the scent of fox but also something so hot it was burning my nose." wait, what? I didn't know he was conscious enough to… notice_ that_.

Tsume stopped and was still suddenly like a statue… not a good sign. Suddenly she grinned viciously, "Oh I get it… Naruto did you get angry? I mean _really_ angry?"

"Uh… yes?" I gulped trying my very best to forget that little incident.

"Don't 'uh… yes?' me! You know as well as I do what happened there, don't try to deny it!" she barked at me and I just grinned nervously, what could I say? I still don't think it's… well honestly it's getting harder and harder to say _it_ doesn't exist lately, but I'm still not going to believe it.

Kiba obviously didn't know what she was talking about but kept going, "But when I came to, Naruto already broke the ice mirrors somehow."

Well now that the hard part was over we just relaxed as Tsume just grumbled as she stared at us for a moment, "I'm very impressed and surprised that all of you managed to survive all that, I guess all that training really paid off."

Screw fighting with Zabuza and Haku, telling Tsume all this and surviving it was the _real_ challenge. We asked where Hana was and as it turns out she's on a mission so we decided to celebrate without her.

Tsume, despite her vicious characteristics, was a rather good cook, especially when it comes to meat, but then again most if not all Inuzukas love their meat. Still I can't complain, it's no ramen or a health nut food but I still liked it. It was getting rather late and I decided to head back to my own apartment to turn in for the night.

"You know you could just bunk in with us tonight, we've always got room for you Naruto." Kiba said to as Akamaru wagged his tail at me.

I smiled as I bend down to pet Akamaru, "Thanks Kiba, but I kind of miss my own bed. Let's meet up again tomorrow at the training grounds again and improve our skills, maybe we can even talk Kakashi-sensei into teaching us something new once in a while."

"Alright, I'll see you and Hinata tomorrow then." Kiba smiled as I stood up and walked out the door, waving bye to them.

I let out a big sigh of relief after I got into my apartment. I always like to keep it clean (well I use to leave it messy until Hinata came over one day and… well let's just say I like it better clean). I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, changed into my light blue pajamas, wore my little doggy hat and lay down on my nice and comfortable bed. I let out a big breath as I looked out my window seeing the clear starry sky along with the bright moonlight.

The people here still didn't like me too much, but at least they're starting to lighten up a little bit. On my way home I heard some of them talking; _"Did you hear? Team 7 took on Zabuza and lived, heck they even won that fight!"_

_"Even that… that boy survived it."_

_"Well they did have Kakashi Hakate with them, but still that's pretty impressive for a team of new Genin."_

I couldn't help but feel proud after hearing those comments. Maybe now things are finally starting to look up. I sat up and closed the window to keep the breeze from coming in, didn't want to catch a cold, then again I never got sick in my entire life, which is weird. Anyway as soon as I closed it I felt that familiar tingle and dizzy spell again and the white flash blinded me… another vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see myself looking out the mirror and saw… Konohamaru? Yes I see him out the window and it's evening judging from the sun starting to set in the sky._

_"Huh? What's with Konohamaru and the other kids lately? I keep seeing them going somewhere together, that's not normal." I heard my vision self say confused._

_When did children going to the same place become an issue?_

_"Old man was right, something's up with them."_

_Then the white flash faded into black, ending the vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

I blinked as I came out of the Dimension Scream. I had another future vision, about Konohamaru and some other children under the age of ten it looks like. Judging from what my vision self said, old man Hokage must be getting suspicious of where these kids are going… bah, I'll think about it tomorrow morning, I'm too tired right now to think. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_*drip, drip, drip*_

_Ugh… is it raining? I thought I fixed my roof already. *drip, drip*_

_Grrr… opening my eyes I found myself in the sewers again. Okay, seriously who keeps dropping me off here anyway? I looked up at the colossal cage in front of me again and crossed my arms._

_"Why am I here again? Did you bring me here?" I demanded from that giant Kyuubi Kitsune within those bars, knowing every time I wake up here I knew it was because of him._

_Kyuubi looked at me from the cage and said,__** "Very good, you're starting to accept my existence."**_

_I clutched my fist, "What are you talking about? I never admitted you! It's just, occasionally when I sleep I end up waking up here with your giant ugly mug staring at me!" it seems I've gotten rather bold talking with this creature even though I knew it could easily rip me to shreds should it ever get out of that cage._

_**"Whether you wish to see it or not, you are starting to acknowledge me. How long can you continue to ignore me? How long can you continue to pretend to be ignorant to my powers inside you? You lost your 'innocence' and 'ignorant' to me the moment that human Mizuki told you and you're scared, no, you're terrified, that's why you keep trying to deny me, isn't that right, boy?"**_

_I turned away from the giant multi-tailed fox and covered my ears, "I won't listen to you… you're not real, just some nightmarish figment my twisted mind made up."_

_The fox laughed… a really annoying laugh. __**"You should know better than that. How long can you keep up your 'ignorant' façade I wonder before you're forced to admit the truth?"**_

_"Shut up! Like I'm going to listen to you!" I shook my head, why am I shouting at this thing? I should be trying to get out of here._

_**"Can you sense the hidden danger, boy?"**_

_This surprised me, "Hidden… danger? What are you babbling on about now?"_

_**"There's a danger in your own little village and yet all you puny minded humans are unaware of it, it makes me want to laugh. All those children… but why would you listen to a monster fox like me? Go on, get out of here and continue your futile denial."**_

_A hidden danger? Now I'm worried… I can't just ignore this and he said 'all those children'… it could be related to my vision of Konohamaru and those other kids I had just before falling asleep. I wanted to ask the Kyuubi about this but… by doing so I would be… never mind, this is a bad idea and I knew it, but I rather find this out for myself then talk to this fox anymore._

_I closed my eyes and found myself on top of a giant bowl of ramen with Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru playing with me… yeah, this is my dream, you don't need to hear about this._

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a yawn. I noticed it was dark this morning… yeah the sun wasn't shining today, instead there were dark clouds out there… it's probably going to storm today. What a bummer, I was looking forward to training with my team today.

Well I did my morning routine; get out of bed, wash up in the bathroom, eat breakfast, get changed into my favorite orange jacket… oh? You're asking me why I'm wearing this thing? Why does it matter what clothes I wear to you? Fine, if you must know; it's the only thing I can afford to buy at the moment, that and it helps my stealth skills, not to mention is hides me well… huh? You say orange is much too bright for it to hide me at all? Alright, it's true that while in a forest or something it's not the best hiding clothing choice, but it does hide me well from potential enemies among crowds of people.

Now you ask how does that work? What's with all these questions, can't you figure that out yourself? …No? You need to use your brain more often. Alright, let me answer by asking you this: if you saw a tall man wearing black with weapons in his pockets you would think he was a ninja, right? But a small, short kid with a goofy look on his face and bright colored clothes, you would think I was just some ordinary kid, am I right? So there you have it. It works great for undercover reasons I guess you could say, anyway enough about my choice of clothes, let's get back to the story.

I opened my door to go out to the training field but then I noticed how windy it's gotten and I could hear thunder from off in the distance, people, ninjas and civilians alike, were rushing home (mostly the early risers), getting their things, kids or pets and hurrying into their house.

"My laundry!" I heard someone shout in panic. I quickly sprung into action and grabbed a white cloth that was being blown by the wind.

"Here's your laundry." I said as I held out the white cloth to a young lady.

The lady's reaction was… what I half-expected, she was shocked and then suddenly lashed out at me, "What do you think you're doing you troublemaker? Give me that!" she yanked it out of my hands before she stormed off and shut her door, hearing a click I knew she locked it.

"Well geez, your welcome." I grumbled and felt the winds picking up, getting harsher.

I guess it won't be that easy getting accepted by the village, I did just become a genin about almost a week ago. Too bad, I was hoping after that A-rank mission I'd get a little respect, but how well, can't rush things.

I looked up at the dark sky… I should just stay home for the day, it looks like it's going to be a bad one, but would Kakashi-sensei allow us to take a day off just because of a storm? After all shinobi has to be ready for anything including drastic weather changes. Before I could think more about this I noticed someone passing by beside me.

"Hm? Konohamaru? Why are you out here? A storm is coming." I asked him curiously, but when he turned to me I could see his eyes looked lifeless, as if he's dead and someone else was controlling his body.

"Ah… Naruto… it's good to see you again." he said but it sounded so monotone that I almost thought he was an ANBU.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded knowing this isn't the same Konohamaru I knew.

He just smiled a creepy smile and said, "What do you mean? I'm just going where I always go at this time, maybe you should come with me."

"Konohamaru you're acting… creepy." I said for lack of better word.

Konohamaru just smiled… very creepy I might add and said, "Come follow me Naruto, I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"Enjoy _what_ exactly?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicions knowing something must be controlling him.

Konohamaru didn't answer, instead he just turned around and took off. I was about to go after him when I suddenly noticed a lot of kids around his age to mine heading to the same direction. I was going to follow them to find out what was going on, but I felt a sudden heat in my belly… no, not diarrhea! I mean like it's literally on fire and it I was in pain from it… what's going on?

_**"Go back home kit, there's nothing to see here."**_ I heard a vaguely familiar voice before all went black for me.

I awoke again to loud dripping noises outside my window… wait… I'm back in my apartment again and I was lying on my bed. I looked around and noticed it was storming heavily outside, the winds were vicious enough to blow away even the toughest of ninja, I think it's safe to say meetings with teams are canceled right now.

Wait… what am I doing here? Was all that with Konohamaru and the kids just a dream? No… it felt far too real to be just a dream. But if that was the case… I must've passed out outside, but then what am I doing here in my bed? Did someone carry me here?

_**"I had to carry you back, didn't want you to get caught out there in the storm, kit."**_ the… voice in my head told me.

I shook my head wildly… am I going crazy? I'm really starting to worry about my sanity. That last battle with Zabuza and Haku must've finally caused it to break.

I could've sworn I heard it laugh before it was quiet again. Never mind that, I looked out my window… it was really coming down, but I had a nasty feeling this is the calm before the real storm.

* * *

_**Author: Oh? What's this? The Kyuubi is actually being a bit friendly?**_

_**Naruto: What Kyuubi? It's only some weird voice in my head, that's all!**_

_**Author: Still in denial I see. Well, now a whole new arc begins, one that wasn't in the canon, I hope you guys will enjoy it.**_

_**Naruto: And have a blessing Thanksgiving!**_

_**Author: ... What? It's not like we tied you guys up this came, you came here on your own free will, guess you can't stay away, huh?**_

_**Naruto: Hee, hee, until next time everybody! *we disappeared in a puff of smoke***_


	12. Chapter 11: The Missing Children

_**Author: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late, but you know how hectic things can get with the Holidays coming up.**_

_**Naruto: Wow, Christmas is coming up already?**_

_**Author: Uh, it would be better if you say the Holidays since not everyone celebrates Christmas.**_

_**Naruto: Oh... well anyway, I know you're all mad that we tied you up last time, but because someone called the cops on us it took us a while to get away and update this thing! Yeah with the Holidays you know the police loves to get their Christmas Bonus and everything...**_

_**Author: I know you don't like being caught in Genjutsus but it's the easiest way to show you our story. Now, Naruto, time for disclaimer!**_

_**Naruto: Is it really that necessary? Fine... she doesn't own me or anyone in here... should be obvious since this is FANfiction.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Missing Children**_

Because it's been storming all day I couldn't really leave my apartment without getting caught in it. There aren't even any Chuunins or Jounins out there either, I highly doubt anyone would be crazy enough to leave the safe shelter in this kind of weather unless it was an emergency. I sighed as I sat in the living room wondering what to do to pass the time. There's not much room to train here and I certainly didn't want to go out there to hunt down Konohamaru to who-knows-where, still I had to wonder what caused me to pass out.

Well it wasn't until later in the afternoon that the storm finally started to slow down and there was a knock on my door, when I answered it I was surprised to see it was Hinata.

"What's wrong Hinata?" she looked very troubled.

"N-Naruto… it's my younger sister… H-Hanabi h-has gone missing." Hinata said quietly and I was shocked.

To make a long story short, even though it was still raining, Hinata and I were rushing to the Hokage Mansion. We burst right in (or rather I burst right in while she just followed timidly behind me) and soaked the wooden floor as we barged right into old man's room.

"Old man! Hinata's… little sister is…" I was out of breath but it seems I didn't need to speak anymore because I just noticed there were other civilians and even a few ninjas in the same room and it seems they had similar problems.

"I know Naruto… it seems a lot of young kids have gone missing, including my grandson." he spoke in such a serious manner that it really made him seem like the professor shinobi I had heard so much about.

I was surprised to see Iruka-sensei was here too and he walked up to us to explain the situation, "Apparently the children started to go missing three days ago while you were still out in the Land of Waves and it became more apparent just before the fierce storm hit. These kids gather as many followers as they can and they all just disappeared."

I blinked as I remembered how Konohamaru acted when I tried talking to him; he wanted me to follow him and I wonder… if I had would I have been caught under the spell he's in now? Hmm… I guess it's a good thing I passed out after all when I did, but why would…? Argh! I can't even ask myself these questions without acknowledging the very creature I refuse to acknowledge! … AH! I DID IT AGAIN! This is becoming increasingly harder.

Grandpa Hokage sighed and he said, "This is quickly turning into a village crisis. We must put missions on hold for the time being until we can locate the children and get them back."

"N-Naruto… I'm so worried about my little sister…" Hinata said quietly behind me and I turned to give her a smile.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll find her and the other missing children, somehow." I didn't want to give her a promise I couldn't keep, but I was even more determined to find those kids, problem is I don't even know where to start looking for them.

Kakashi-sensei soon came into the room, I guess old man must've summoned him here, now all that's missing is Kiba and Akamaru and we'd have the entire Team 7 here.

"Kakashi, I need you and your team for this. Because you have the Sharingan and have the nose of a nin-dog, as well as someone from the Inuzuka Clan and the Byakugan on your side, your team is the best for locating the missing children." old man Hokage explained.

"Yes, Hokage. Naruto, Hinata, let's go get Kiba and start the search." Kakashi-sensei said to us before he disappeared in a puff of smoke… I wish I could do that.

"Let's go Hinata, we'll find Hanabi, don't worry." I said gently to her as she nodded and both of us hurried out of the office.

It was still raining outside and it got slightly heavier than before… I'm starting to wonder if the sun would ever come out today. Wish I brought an umbrella, but there's no time for that now, we'll just have to bear with it. Kakashi-sensei was waiting just outside for us and he didn't seem the least bit concern about the rain.

"Naruto, you come with me, Hinata you go get Kiba and inform him to meet us at the training grounds." Kakashi-sensei ordered and both of us responded with a well said 'Yes sensei', before Hinata left and I followed Kakashi-sensei through the rain.

"Naruto, the training you had with Zabuza for the mist would come in handy, but even so finding the missing children will be difficult for someone like you who doesn't have any means of locating them." Kakashi-sensei said to me as we ran through the rain.

"I know that sensei, but even so I promised Hinata I would find her little sister and I have to find Konohamaru too, he's my friend and old man's grandson." I replied back as Kakashi-sensei gave me that eye-smile of his.

"That's good to know Naruto, never leave your friends or comrades behind. Do you have any information at all? Like have you seen any of the missing children just before they… well went missing?"

I nodded, "I bumped into Konohamaru this morning just before the storm."

"Tell me the details after Hinata and Kiba comes here, I'd rather you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Yes sensei." I was eager to get this started and find out what happened to the children.

Luckily it didn't take long for Kiba and Hinata to come, Akamaru was hiding in Kiba's shirt to avoid getting too wet, trust me, you don't ever want to smell a wet dog.

"Hinata told me about her sister, but in this rain I doubt we'd be able to pick up any scent." Kiba said grimly.

"Let's not give up so easily. Naruto, tell us what happened with Konohamaru this morning." Sensei said quickly and I nodded as I had everyone's attention.

I told them about what happened with me this morning, about how Konohamaru was acting weird, his eyes were vacant and I had a suspicion that someone may have been manipulating him, but then I passed out shortly after.

"Why did you pass out? Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked me in concern.

"I'm fine, probably just tired." I quickly reassured her.

Kakashi-sensei eyed me suspiciously but didn't ask me about it, thankfully, and said, "Let's start from there, perhaps Hinata's Byakugan could help us identify anything suspicious."

It didn't take us long to land the same area I first saw Konohamaru. Hinata activated her Byakugan and began scanning the place while Kiba sniffed everything out, even if the rain had washed the scent away he could still try to find something. I wasn't sure what to do, but maybe my Dimension Scream could help so I touched everything I could in this area, but no vision came.

Kakashi-sensei… I don't know what he's doing, he was on the roof of a random house and seem to be deep in thought about something. I sighed as I leaned on the fence and that's when the familiar dizziness hit me again.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_I see Konohamaru and he was just as lifeless as he had been when I was talking to him. Wait, I see myself, but I was on the ground out cold, this must be from this morning after I was knocked out by… yeah, I just fainted._

_Konohamaru blinked as he stopped and turned to look at me but seemed a bit… surprise, not sure if that's the right word, but he didn't expect it I guess, that I was suddenly out cold like that. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister ran up beside him._

_"What is it?" she asked him and sounded just as monotone as he did._

_"I was hoping to add another new addition but it looks like he fainted. The Jutsu won't work if he's not conscious."_

_"That's too bad, nothing we can do about it, but let's get out of here before someone else comes."_

_"Right, Kokoromaru is waiting for us at Training Ground Zero."_

_*End vision*_

* * *

So that's where they were! Training Ground Zero, I heard, use to be where the Chuunin Exams took place, but it's been abandoned for the wildlife or something like that, that would be a good place for a hideout.

Who is Kokoromaru? His name sounds like it means 'heart' or 'mind' or something… he must be the guy I saw in my vision about the 'Mind Slave Jutsu' I had of Konohamaru quite a while ago actually. Wait, I remember now, in the Bingo Book there was a guy called Kokoromaru and he was supposedly killed by the Fourth Hokage 14 years ago before he was even the Hokage, but apparently he's still alive and in hiding, taking over the children. I wonder if that's what the Furball meant by the hidden threat? Huh? Furball? What is wrong with me?

I shook my head, now's not the time to be thinking of such trivial things. "Hinata! Kiba! Kakashi-sensei! I think I know where they are!" I called for my team.

They all hurried to me, "You do? How?" Dog Boy asked me before he saw me gesturing at the fence I was leaning, that was enough to get the message to him and Hinata while Akamaru just whimpered from all the rain.

"They're heading to Training Ground Zero." I answered.

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that, Naruto? Did you find some clues or evidence that says they went there?"

Oh crap, how can I explain how I knew where they are without telling him about my Dimension Scream ability? Well… come to think of it, why am I even hiding it from him? There's really no real reason to keep this from Kakashi-sensei, I guess it's because I've kept this ability secret for so long other than old man Hokage, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, not even Iruka-sensei knows about it.

Hinata said my name softly, "Naruto… maybe it's time you tell him."

I nodded, it's really too hard to keep this ability of mine a secret from Kakashi-sensei anyway and it would be easier if he knew so he would stop asking questions and being so suspicious of me.

I took a breath and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I have an ability that allows me to see a glimpse of the past or future of whoever or whatever I touch, but the chances of triggering a vision is very slim and sometimes they happen at the least expected moments. I saw Konohamaru and Hanabi talking about their master, who's name is Kokoromaru, being at Training Ground Zero." there, I told him, now will he believe me or think I'm crazy?

For a long minute, sensei looked at me as if studying me, probably trying to figure out if what I said was true or not, then he finally said, "That almost sounds like the Dimension Scream ability I heard Third Hokage telling me about."

I nodded, "It is the Dimension Scream ability."

"Huh, and here I thought it was just some myth, who knew? Well that is one handy ability you have there Naruto, and you hadn't told me in quite a while."

I sighed, "Sorry sensei, but I don't usually tell people about my Dimension Scream."

"Alright, he has a useful past and future-seeing power, can we please get on to Training Ground Zero and out of this rain? Akamaru is already starting to get wet!" Kiba barked impatiently.

"You are so rude Dog Boy!" I whacked up him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

Hinata suddenly sneezed and all of us looked at her… she's starting to look a little red… is she coming down with a cold? Uh-oh…

"Hey Hinata… maybe we should get out of the rain, you don't look so good." Kiba said to her in concern.

"N-no… I need to… f-find my little sister… *cough!* *cough!*"

She tried to walk but she suddenly lost her balance and I caught her before she fell to the wet grass, "Hinata! You're in no condition to go out looking for her." I said to her as I carried her over to a tree to shield against the rain the best we can.

Hinata was coughing and sneezing, that's not a good sign and her face is becoming more and more red, she must have a fever running. I looked at Kakashi-sensei, "What should we do sensei?"

Kakashi-sensei just sighed and shook his head, "It can't be helped; Hinata would only get worse if she remains outside. Take her home, we'll have to do this without her. We don't want the cold to escalate into something much worse like pneumonia now do we?"

Kiba sighed and Akamaru whined softly, we knew how much this meant to Hinata and didn't want her to be left out, but we can't afford for her to get worse.

"H-Hanabi…" Hinata spoke softly… she fell asleep and she's burning up.

"I'll take her home." Kiba said standing up.

"No, I'll do it. You and Kakashi-sensei head on over to the Training Ground Zero, I'll meet with you there." I said as I picked up Hinata (bridle style), she's very light… I wonder if she ever ate anything at home… but then again she always brought a lot of food for us when we celebrate on a special occasion, I don't know how she does it then.

"Alright, but don't take too long, we'll need to scout out that place." Kakashi-sensei said as I nodded before he and Kiba jumped away.

As I hurried to Hinata's home, which is the Hyuuga Palace, I tried my best to keep her dry with my body but it wasn't easy at all. I'm glad I don't get sick very easily… I don't think I ever got sick in my entire life now that I think about, Kiba and even Akamaru got the Flu a few times and Hinata sometimes fell ill, like right now, but I never did… is that odd? I must have one heck of an immune system.

I slowed down when I made it to the Hyuuga Palace, I've never been here before but Hinata had warned me that they are very strict here and it's always best to be as polite as possible around them. I didn't want to provoke them, even though they are stuck up jerks even more so than Sasuke, they are still Hinata's family, but I don't agree with the whole Main and Branch side of the family, why can't they all just live as one? Whatever, it's not my place to choose how they live.

One of the Hyuuga guards walked up to me and noticed the sleeping Hinata on my arms, "Lady Hinata!"

"She's come down with a fever in this rain, please take her to her father and give her medicine." I said calmly and politely as I gently handed her over to him.

"You… you're that boy…" he looked at me for a second before returning his focus on Hinata. "I will get her some medical treatment right away."

I nodded before I dashed off to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Dog Boy at the training ground. It was still raining and it was starting to come down really hard again, the storm is kicking up, this is a bad omen. I'm not one who usually believes in this stuff, but better safe than sorry.

I stopped when I saw the gates that lead to Training Ground Zero, there were a bunch of 'no entry' signs but this is no time to listen to rules, I climbed over the fence and looked around, nothing but trees and various of flowers, mostly the insectivore kinds… the Aburame Clan's worst nightmares. Kiba and Kakashi-sensei must be checking around the area, I should too.

I didn't know how long I've been out here, soaked to the bone, but I haven't been able to find anything out of the ordinary… unless you count some animals that can fight like ninja, but they usually just ignored me and I don't bother them either. I didn't even find a trace of sensei or Dog Boy, I'm starting to get worried. The rain is still coming down and I'm starting to wonder if something's happened to them.

Suddenly I heard a whimper… Akamaru? Yes, it's Akamaru, but he's alone and a bit injured.

"Akamaru! What happened to you? Where's Kiba?" I picked him up, his fur is all drenched, but that's the least of my worries right now.

Akamaru whimpered even more… I think he's telling me that Kiba was kidnapped, but I don't know what became of Kakashi-sensei. Yes, I hung out with Akamaru long enough to understand a little bit of what he's trying to say, nothing like at Kiba's level but enough to understand some of the more basic stuff.

"Could you show me where you last saw Kiba?" I quickly asked as Akamaru nodded.

I gently placed Akamaru down as he ran ahead, I followed as the little white puppy led me to a big open field, then he stopped and whined, as if too afraid to go any further.

"What happened here, Akamaru?"

"Arf…" Akamaru looked at the bushes and pawed at them, rustling them before he jumped forward and acted like he was biting something.

"They were… ambushed?"

Akamaru nodded.

I see… but Kakashi-sensei should've been able to see them coming, so why was he caught too? Unless… they were attacked by the children, Kakashi-sensei couldn't do anything without hurting them, even with the Sharingan, if there were a lot of them he wouldn't have enough chakra to put all of them in a Genjutsu. The pieces are slowly coming together and now I know how I can find them.

"Akamaru… I think it's time I act as bait."

Akamaru gave me a shocked yip and I bend down and petted him, "It's okay, I know they're after anyone who tries to stop them, but they're also after kids and judging from the ages, looks like they're after the people 15 and under. I'll never find their hideout by searching blindly, I'm going to have to act as bait."

"Arf!" Akamaru suddenly jumped on my head.

"I see, you want to come too, so you can rescue Kiba and the others, right?'

"Arf! Arf!"

"Alright then boy, let's do this together." I smiled determinedly as I walked out into the clearing with Akamaru on my head.

I didn't know what to do exactly but just pretend to be looking for signs of my teammates or the missing children until someone comes after me. Luckily I didn't have to wait long, Akamaru started growling, a sure sign someone dangerous is close. Alright, it's show time.

I pretended to not notice as I lowered myself to the ground, the rain was letting up but it didn't matter since I was always soaked anyway. "Shh, stay quiet Akamaru, we don't want them to know we're on to them."

Akamaru relunctaly stayed quiet on my head as we continued to 'inspect' the dirt. They were so close now I could hear the footsteps… they're all over the place, in every direction… we're surrounded.

Akamaru was whimpering now, this time I looked up to see… oh my ramen… there's so many of them! They've covered the entire field with us in the middle! No wonder Kakashi-sensei was captured… he really wouldn't have enough chakra for a Genjutsu this big and he couldn't afford to hurt these kids either. So many were younger than me, some were about my age or a little older, but this was a nightmare; so many of them were like souless bodies as they stared right at me and Akamaru, who was whining now.

I stood up, "Calm down Akamaru, we can get through this." of course I'm also freaking out, but I'm trying not to show it… too much.

Konohamaru, apparently the leader of these kids, stepped forward, "Naruto… I didn't expect to see you out here. But it looks like fate has brought us together. Master Kokoromaru has been waiting for more young ninjas to join us, do not resist or we will have to use force. Will you come with us, Naruto?"

Akamaru shivered and I nodded, "Fine, I give up, there's too many of you. Just promise me you won't do anything funny."

"Oh we won't, but Master Kokoromaru want to do this himself, anyone who had the guts to trespass here he wants to see for himself before the Mind-Slave Jutsu is cast. Now come."

I gulped as I followed the mind-controlled Konohamaru while the other kids stayed behind me in case I should try to run away. This Kokoromaru guy, I begrudge to admit; sure knows how to use his victims. We went through the raining forest until we came across a large boulder, Konohamaru tapped it a couple of times before the big boulder moved aside, revealing stairs leading underground. This is it… Akamaru was really trembling now, so I took him off my head and just held him, that makes both of us feel safer.

It was a long way downstairs, nothing but torches to light up the way, I wonder who has that kind of time to light them all and put them out later… or maybe it's some kind of Jutsu, either that or the kids do it… bah! No time for stray thoughts, I need to stay focus. Huh? There's some kind of pictures here… they must've been drawn during the ancient times. It's hard to read them but what I could make out I see children and a man, the children are praising the man in high stature but on another picture they seem to really hate the same man and threw him into the sea… what could it mean?

"We're here." Konohamaru's monotone voice snapped me out of my musing as he opened another stone door, leading to a bigger room. Akamaru in arms and I looked around astounded by so many kids here, it's bigger than an army… how long has this guy been doing this? And I'm pretty sure there aren't that many kids in the village! Is it possible he's been kidnapping kids from around the world?

Konohamaru eventually led me into another room, smaller but only one person was in there besides us and it was a young man, in his late teens or early twenties from the looks of it, he has dark brown hair and wore some kind of black robes.

"Master Kokoromaru, I found another young ninja to add to the edition. He's been snooping around the area so I thought you'd want to use your special Jutsu on him like you have with the last one." Konohamaru said.

Wait… 'last one'? Did he mean… oh-no, not Dog Boy! Akamaru probably understood this too because he began whimpering sadly, I could only pet his head to try and comfort him. But what about Kakashi-sensei? What did they do with him and why are they only after kids?

"I see… so the Leaf Village finally took notice of the missing children, took them less time than the other villages I'll give them that, but it's already too late. I'm already adding shinobi as part of my wonderful army and once that collection is complete I'll launch a full scale attack on the 5 Great Nations and nobody will be able to fight back due to the risk of killing their own precious kids."

That's one heck of a plan there, some ninjas wouldn't hesitate to kill kids… but then again the majority wouldn't dare and would try to stop anyone who would. Akamaru growled and I glared along with him at the young yet crazy man.

"So you're a shinobi? And what's with the puppy? Hmm… you don't look like you're part of the Inuzuka Clan, but then again the other one did but he didn't have a dog so who am I to judge? Now then, your snooping around had only rewarded you to become a part of my young army, you should be honored that I'm the one who's doing it."

"Get real! Like I'm going to let you take over my mind and control me like a puppet!" I snapped.

"You cannot resist my Jutsu, it was strong enough to tame even the wildest of beasts, including well-trained shinobi." he smirked.

"What about… Kakashi-sensei? Did you put him under your control too?" I was stalling, but I also wanted information. While I learned what he was doing I was also silently looking for the best escape route. Konohamaru and Kokoromaru are the only ones in here along with me and Akamaru in my arms, however if I try to run from here I will only get caught by armies of brainwashed children, I need to be as stealthy as possible about this.

"Oh you mean the older one? Well he escaped, he couldn't fight back but he was as slippery as a flexible cat that one, still he won't get far not while I hold all the cards, even the Sharingan Kakashi Hakate can't escape _that _easily from here."

It's common that bad guys like him like to speak their ambition to the enemy as a way to brag about how far they've come before they subdue or kill the enemy. However, I'm going to be like Kakashi-sensei and escape, but I'm not going to run away I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei, meet up with him and discuss our next move.

"I see, so you plan to use the younger generations as meat shields and take over the 5 Great Nations that way?" I asked still trying to stall for time and I noticed a small hole by the table… maybe I could…

"That's about the gist of it, now enough talk… Mind-Sla-"

"SHADOW CLONE!" I quickly yelled out immediately creating ten more of myself to distract him. Not expecting it, Kokoromaru and Konohamaru were caught off guard in panic while I held on to Akamaru to make sure he didn't fall or anything because the last thing I want is to leave him behind and head for that hole.

The hole isn't big enough for me unless I break it! I kicked it as hard as I could, making it bigger but still not enough, so I put Akamaru on it. "Dig Akamaru!"

Akamaru began digging like his life depended on it, which technically it does. My clones were doing a good job fending those two off, it seems Kokoromaru isn't much of a fighter, that's probably why he controls people. I took out my kunai and cut the ropes holding the chandelier above us and when it fell it sparked a fire. Good, with Kokoromaru and Konohamaru too busy with putting the flames out, Akamaru and I can get out.

When the hole was big enough we dive on in. I heard Kokoromaru shouting that he wouldn't let me get away so easily but so far it hadn't been too hard, still I can't be overconfident, for someone who can't fight very well that makes him more of a tactician, he's probably got nothing on Shikamaru but I've got to watch my step.

I could hear Akamaru whimpering in anxiety.

"Shh, Akamaru, we don't want them to discover us. We need to find Kakashi-sensei and find out how we can release all these children from this guy's Mind-Slave Jutsu."

Akamaru gave me a worried look and I smiled at the little white pup, "Don't worry we'll find and release Kiba as well, but do that we can't let ourselves get caught. Now try to find Kakashi-sensei's scent, you do remember his scent right?"

At this Akamaru nodded and began sniffing around before running ahead with me close behind him, we had to… or at least_ I_ had to crawl under this narrow path before Akamaru began digging up, guess that means it's clear up there.

I helped digging out with the kunai until we reached the surface and saw we were… outside? No wait, we're still underground but there's a waterfall here.

"Looks clear here, Akamaru, is this where you smelled Kakashi-sensei's scent?"

"Arf!" he nodded.

"Alright… Kakashi-sensei? Where are you?" I called.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and slapped a hand over my mouth, Akamaru growled before he calmed down suddenly.

"Quiet, we don't want them to hear us Naruto." I relaxed when I realized it was only sensei, so he's been hiding out here.

When sensei saw I was relaxed he let me go, "So you're not under the Mind-Slave Jutsu, I'm impressed you were able to get away. You got Akamaru with you too, so that's how you found me."

"Kakashi-sensei, exactly what happened to you and Kiba?" I asked wanting to know just what happened to them.

Sensei shook his head and let out a sigh, "We didn't think the enemy would send children after us. While you were taking Hinata back home, we decided to investigate the area, but shortly when we got to a clearing we found ourselves surrounded, we couldn't fight back without risking the children and there were far too many of them for a Genjutsu, I don't have enough chakra for such an army, besides the Mind-Slave Jutsu may have counter the Genjutsu anyway. We were ambushed, Akamaru managed to get away but neither of us were able to escape and were brought underground. Kokoromaru is the one behind this, he use to be a part of the Heart Village a long time ago before it got destroyed by shinobi during the Third Ninja War, there weren't any survivors as far as we could see, but it looks like one did survive and now he's bent on revenge."

"He didn't sound like he wanted revenge Kakashi-sensei." I spoke up and he looked at me.

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with him. I pretended to let myself get captured and when Konohamaru brought me to Kokoromaru I asked him about his ambition and he told me that he wanted to use the children to take over the Five Great Nations, I don't think it's for revenge but just world domination overall, if he wanted revenge he would've used the kids to attack and kill everyone right away, instead he's waiting for something while he gather up his army." I said to him after analyzing what I could remember from what he told me.

There was no grudge or anger in his voice, nothing that hinted he wanted revenge, just plain old 'I want to rule everything', or maybe I'm wrong and he did want revenge but he's going about it calmly and slowly. Bah! It's impossible to say for sure.

"It doesn't matter what he wants just that we have to stop him and free those kids." Kakashi-sensei finally said snapping me out of my complex thoughts.

"But how? I'm still learning how to break out of a medium level Genjutsu, freeing armies of children under this Mind-Slave Jutsu sounds like a really big job for just a Jounin, a no-talent Genin and a mutt." I know I sound like I just discriminated myself and Akamaru but sometimes I get a bit snarky when dealing with anxiety.

"Don't sell yourself short Naruto, you have a lot of chakra and you can create armies of yourself with your Shadow Clones, you've managed to get away from Kokoromaru and that's an accomplishment itself. Akamaru here can sniff out anyone suspicious. We just need to stay calm. We can't very well escape from this place without getting caught, chances are Kokoromaru is waiting for us to do just that and we'd fall right into his trap." Sensei said seriously.

Kakashi-sensei is intelligent and he can come up with better plans much faster than I can, but still… I have to come up with _something_, I can't just leave everything up to sensei.

I looked over at the waterfall… "Why is there a waterfall underground?"

Sensei looked over and said, "Oh that, well Training Grounds Zero has become a paradise for animals and this waterfall naturally flows water underground keeping the wild plants nice and healthy."

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei gave me a look, "What?"

"You say you have the Dimension Scream ability, right? Maybe now's the time to put that ability to use."

"You do have a point there sensei, but the visions… I don't control what or when I'll get them, they rarely very come at all." I sighed.

"Yes, that is a problem if we had to rely on chance, but perhaps there's a way you could trigger the visions without having to wait."

Now he had my attention, "I can do that? How?"

"It's a bit tricky… first you'll have to appoint the right amount of chakra to your brain, then you need to focus on what you need to see, past or future and the last one is a dozy… you have to come close to death to see the full vision." he said seriously.

Now that shocked me, "I have to… be at death's door?"

"That's right, it's not pretty."

"But why? And how do you even know this sensei?" I mean he didn't even know I had the ability just an hour ago so how could he possibly know I had to be close to death to use it effectively?

"I know this because… I knew someone very close to me who had the very same ability you have now, Naruto." he answered.

My eyes widen, someone Kakashi-sensei knew also have the Dimension Scream? Why did I never meet them? Is it because… I couldn't?

"That person is long dead Naruto, but I remembered a few things about what he said regarding the Dimension Scream ability and this is one of them. We're going to need your ability to see into the past and learn how to dispel the enemy's mind controlling Jutsu, we could try without using it, however that is much harder and we would most likely be caught and suffer the same fate as those children. Now the question remains: are you willing to risk death to save those kids?"

Everything grew silent, I couldn't hear anything but my beating heart; not Akamaru's whimpering, not the waterfall, nothing… sensei didn't even say if I want to risk it to save the Five Great Nations, possibly the world, just to save those kids. Still, it doesn't matter, I know what my answer will be, even if I must risky dying. I honestly didn't want to do it, but what kind of Hokage would I be if I wasn't willing to risk my life to save others?

I looked up at sensei and gave him a serious yet determined look, "I'm ready, do what you have to, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

_**Author: Oh yeah, Naruto's going to die!**_

_**Naruto: WHAT!? THAT IS NOT FAIR!**_

_**Author: I'm just kidding, you're not going to die... maybe.**_

_**Naruto: You're really scaring me here!**_

_**Author: What can I say, in the world of ninjas you risk death all the time, this is supposed to be part of your job description.**_

_**Naruto: NOT LIKE THIS!**_

_**Author: Poor Hinata is sick, Kiba's nowhere to be found and Kakashi is about to take you down, how do you feel about this?**_

_**Naruto: ...**_

_**Author: Right... anyway, you people are free to go, call the cops again and we'll hunt each and every one of you down, and Happy Holidays! Bye!**_

_***The camera went static as Naruto screams 'Shadow Clone' and there's a lot of crying, yelling and a bunch of noises going on.***_


	13. Chapter 12: Countering the Jutsu

_**Author: Hey, tomorrow is Chirstmas day! How nice is that?**_

_**Naruto: Nice? You took like almost a month to update my story!**_

_**Author: Heh... sorry, I was busy...**_

_**Naruto: You were procrastinating!**_

_**Author: Well excuse me! Just start the story!**_

_**Naruto: She doesn't own us, and a good thing too; she would never get it done!**_

_**Author: HEY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Countering the Mind-Slave Jutsu**_

Honestly I didn't think Kakashi-sensei would strike so brutal and fast. As soon as I told him I was ready he gathered up vast amounts of chakra into his hand and it became visible and turned into blue electricity, sparking wildly and the sound radiating from it sounds like thousands of birds chirping.

"I won't strike any vital organs Naruto, but this is going to hurt." he warned me before he strike near my chest!

My world exploded into pain! Never have I felt such awful pain, not even when Haku was throwing those senbons at me. I could literally _feel_ the electricity coursing through my body, almost paralyzing it, and I fell on the nice soft wet grass. I could hear Akamaru whimpering in concern as he licked my face.

I think most of the grass is now soaked with my blood, Kakashi-sensei looked down at me… and this is the most concern I've seen him and he even looked guilty… please sensei, don't give me that look, it makes me feel bad.

"Here… Naruto… hold this and focus on the vision of the past… about Kokoromaru." Sensei said softly as he put a small smooth stone in my hand. I could tell even now he's trying to stop the bleeding and performing emergency first aid, he really is a caring sensei and only did what he had to do and I will too, I can't let this opportunity go to waste so I focused hard. It didn't take long before the white flash blinded me to show me the vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Wow, this is the clearest vision I've ever seen and it's even one I wanted to see because I see Kokoromaru and he's standing in this very spot, staring at the waterfall and he's hold a random stone in his hand… actually I think that's the stone sensei put in my hand._

_Kokoromaru seemed very interested in that waterfall for some reason and then he spoke, "I've been training for a long time and I've finally learned the Mind-Slave Jutsu you were trying to teach me, Mother."_

_His mother? He can't be serious! I don't know much about the Heart Village since it was a small place and was whipped out during the Third Ninja War, it's possible that they're like a clan and they teach a special Jutsu that revolves around the mind or a person's heart._

"_But I'm worried that someone may find out its weakness and undo it all. The Mind-Slave Jutsu will only work on those naïve and innocent enough to believe they can do just about anything. In other words I fear this Jutsu will only work on young children and the more matured ones may be able to snap out of it. However, that won't stop me from improving the Jutsu and eventually claim this accursed world we live in with the younger generations and me as their leader, we will change this cursed world into one of peace."_

_So that's his real plan; he wanted to end wars and strife in the world and while I do like that idea I can't say I agree on his methods._

"_The Mind-Salve Jutsu could still be undone if something big enough shocked the children's minds, so I'm going to need to try and improve it so I can recruit ninjas as well, but only the young Genin ones. I promise I will do my best, Mother."_

_And the white flash ended the vision after I was satisfied with what I found out._

_*End vision*_

* * *

When I regained my senses I could see Akamaru's worried face was staring at me and my body was numb, I couldn't feel a thing not even pain, but I couldn't move.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" I voiced and saw his masked face into my view.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but I had to numb your body to prevent the wound from causing too much pain for you. I managed to bandage you up, it seems you're already healing so you're out of any real danger, however if the wound reopens when we're in a fight I want you to get out of there as fast as you can."

"How long will this numbness last?"

"Only about a couple of hours, so did you see what you needed to see?"

I explained to him what I saw and he looked at the waterfall with interest, "Hmm… Kokora, I have been wondering why that name was behind the waterfall, it seems his mother's grave is behind it." he said.

Well that would explain why he was talking to it in my vision.

"This also explains why he's only targeting children, not because nobody would dare to fight back, but because their young minds are the only thing his Jutsu can work on at the moment. Naruto, now that we know how to dispel his Jutsu we can rescue the children, but we can't let ourselves been seen, we must do this with utmost stealth, we'll go when your body is feeling up to it, no need to put you at risk."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The Dimension Scream is an interesting ability, but having to be put on the edge of death to activate the vision I want is… crazy! I can't do that or I really will die next time!

After two hours went by I was finally able to move again, though I felt stiff and a little achy, I could at least move now.

"I'm ready Kakashi-sensei." I said as I stood up, "but it's weird, why haven't he or his puppet children army ever come to this place?"

Sensei answered, "It's because he's become so busy and consumed with what he's doing he doesn't have the time nor the reason to come back here anymore, not even to speak to his mother's grave."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"We better get a move on before he makes his next move, let's go Naruto, Akamaru." Kakashi-sensei said quickly and I nodded as I picked up Akamaru.

I followed sensei close behind as we jumped on the rocks and going through a small cave, I didn't know where this lead but sense must've been here before because he seems to know where he's going.

"Stay close Naruto, we don't want to get separated especially once we get deep into their base."

"So how are we going to save those kids, sensei?" I asked him quietly.

"Dispelling them one by one would take too long, there's too many children, we need something big enough to shock them all at once or at least the majority of them."

Something big enough to shock them all at once… maybe if it were something like a natural disaster like a big storm or an earthquake that might do it, but the storm outside isn't effecting them underground and those he sent to the surface are prepared for it and I highly doubt an earthquake would be hitting us anytime soon. That lightning Jutsu Kakashi-sensei used on me could work but we'd need to amplify it if we want _all_ the children to see it. Hmm… I could use my clones and the Transformation Jutsu but how well will that work with kids under mind control? I think it has to be something quite scary.

Akamaru gave me a whimper and I looked at him… come to think of it… I remember Kiba once showed me a picture of his dad and his nin-dog using the Inuzuka's Clan ultimate Jutsu called the 'Two-Headed Wolf' or something like that, where man and animal fuse and turn into this huge canine monster with two heads, one is the nin-dog and the other is the man. It was actually kind of cool and ferocious. Maybe I could use that… somehow…

"Naruto, you've been awfully quiet, thinking about a strategy?" sensei's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes." I said a bit out of it after just coming out of from deep thoughts.

"I see, this is pretty difficult and we have to do this carefully." he said but something about the tone of his voice tells me he knows more than he's letting on, I think he wanted me to figure this out.

"Akamaru… we're going to have to work together on this, I know I'm not Kiba or even part of the Inuzuka Clan, but still we need to do this." I said to the puppy in my arms.

Because Akamaru and I knew each other for years he trusted me and I trusted him, that's not the problem, the problem is I never trained with Akamaru, I fought against him during our spars together with Kiba, but I never had to use a combination with him before.

"You'll be doing something with Akamaru?" sensei asked me.

"I figured the best way to snap them out of the mind control would be to give them the biggest shock of their life." I answered simply.

"And that would be?"

"A two headed dog monster going on a rampage." I said grinning at him.

"That… sounds shocking enough, but you do realize it would take more than just a scary transformation, right?"

"Yes, I've already thought about that, what I'm planning to do is to distract them with Akamaru transformed and then use my Shadow Clones to sneak up on them in the shadows and knock them out, one-by-one." yes, this was the best plan I could come up with on short notice.

Kakashi-sensei blinked before he nodded, "Very good, knocking them out is easier than having to dispel the Mind-Slave Jutsu, we don't know how much the enemy improved his Jutsu, for all we know the only way to dispel it now is to defeat the one who cast it. That's clever judgment there Naruto, you may become a keen tactician as well as a great fighter and that's a deadly combination for a shinobi."

I rubbed my yellow hair, a little habit I've developed when I feel giddy yet unworthy of a compliment, "Nah, I'm not that clever, nothing like you or Shikamaru. Sure I like to plan out my moves but it take me too long to think and analyze the situation, take with what happen with Zabuza and Haku, if I didn't have to stop and think about it then Haku wouldn't have gotten away with Zabuza the first time we fought him. It's kind of funny actually, I never once thought about being the 'tactician' of my team, in fact I use to hate having to plan things out and reading books."

This had sensei surprised, "That's surprising, every time I see you when you're not training or 'hanging out with your friends' I would see you reading a book or something."

I just gave him a little grin, "You can thank Hinata for that, she's the one who got me into books and studying. And I figured, since Hinata has the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist and Kiba has Akamaru and his sensitive nose, not to mention his beastly speed, I had to be _something_ in the group. None of us are long range fighters so being able to think ahead and carry the right kind of ninja tools is vital."

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei put his hand on my head, curious I looked at him and he was eye-smiling, "You're suffering from inferior complex I see, yet it's what keeps you from being arrogant and keeps you modest. Don't sell yourself short, sure you may not have the Kekkei Genkai of a powerful clan or have the speed of a beast or your own family techniques, but that doesn't make you a talentless shinobi. While it's important to be modest you shouldn't doubt yourself so much, be proud of what you are doing, and for what you_ did_ bring to the team."

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei, I'm not the best when it comes to making quick, on-the-fly plans, but I try sometimes, after all I am a former prankster." I grinned.

"Right, anyway let's start this plan of yours shall we? I'll help you knock down the army and then we can get to the root of the problem." Sensei said back to serious mission mode and I nodded while Akamaru gave a yip of acknowledgement.

For the first part of the plan I had to get Akamaru up to the highest point so everyone could see him when I use the Transformation Jutsu on him.

"You know what to do Akamaru, let's shake them up real good." I smirked sounding a lot like Kiba.

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail excitedly. I know Akamaru can use the Transformation Jutsu with Kiba, but only during the Man-Beast Clone technique, he can't transform into anything else otherwise, so I have to help him there. By using the picture from what Dog Boy showed me I decided to turn Akamaru into that but with only one head instead.

I've never actually had to help someone transform before let alone a dog, but it's pretty basic charka control stuff, while I'm not the best at that quite yet I'm making progress and it was enough to turn Akamaru into a ten foot giant white dog beast and howled loudly, this got all the brainwashed children's attention and now it's time for phase 2: while Akamaru distracts them, I send in my clones to sneak up on them quietly and knock them out along with Kakashi-sensei and his Shadow Clones.

I smiled as I noticed sensei's Shadow Clones surrounding the kids already. I hid among my clones while the kids were slightly panicking at Akamaru's 'rampage' and, having memorized the pressure points in a human's body, I easily knocked them out one-by-one, the process is much faster with me and sensei and our Shadow Clone army.

Eventually only a handful were left conscious including Konohamaru and Hanabi, but I hadn't seen Kiba anywhere, where could he be? Of course by this time Akamaru was tired as reverted back to his tiny puppy self, but that was fine since we already knocked out the majority of them anyway, we dispelled our clones too.

"Naruto, have you noticed someone was missing?" so even sensei knew, of course he would, he was also shrewd.

"I can't find Dog Boy anywhere, I'm getting worried." I answered.

"It's possible Kokoromaru either didn't use the Mind-Slave Jutsu on him yet or he gave Kiba a different purpose being his first and only shinobi slave."

"But if he's been doing this for years and with other villages, why is Konoha the first place he's brainwashing shinobi?" I asked.

"He must've been cautious, knowing shinobi are trained for something like this, but now he's finally made his move." Kakashi-sensei answered grimly.

Then that's when it hit me and I quickly turned to Akamaru, "Quick, Akamaru, try to find Kiba's scent. You know his scent better than anyone."

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked frantically apparently already picking up his scent and hurried off with us right behind his tail.

But we couldn't get much further when the remaining conscious mind controlled kids jumped in front of us, Konohamaru being the apparent leader as he stepped forward to talk to us.

"We cannot allow you to go any further, Master Kokoromaru will be displeased." he said again with the monotone voice and it's _really_ starting to eat away at me.

"Konohamaru, snap out of it!" I yelled but to no avail.

"We can't afford to waste time here." Sensei said seriously.

"Ah, but neither can I, Kakashi Hakate." that voice, it's Kokoromaru!

"Konohamaru, being the grandson of the Third and current Hokage, he's become one of my greatest weapon and now I have a guard dog that will take care of any intruders such as yourselves. I know my Jutsu is not strong enough for you, Sharingan Kakashi, but it should more than enough to add this little Genin to my body guard collection." he said looking sinisterly at me and made me gulp.

"You're not going to take over me that easily!" I snapped.

"Don't think I would fall so easily either Kokoromaru, never underestimate a Leaf Shinobi."

"Oh no? You two are already caught in my trap." he smirked and suddenly everything got disorientated and I felt sick, it's not my Dimension Scream, they don't make me sick just a little dizzy, this felt like someone put me in a blender and maxed out to full speed.

"Wh-what… why am I so…" I couldn't even speak without wanting to vomit, it was so terrible and I held my head as it felt like it would just roll off my body at any moment.

"Naruto! Kokoromaru what have you done to Naruto?" I heard sensei demand but it was getting hard to see straight, just _what_ did he do to me?

"The same thing I did to my guard dog: I'm weakening his mind at an alarming rate and soon he would be too weak to resist my Mind-Slave Jutsu."

Ugh… so that was his plan… gotta stay awake…

It's hard to focus, but I think sensei is trying to attack him, but someone else suddenly drilled and pushed him down, sensei was caught off guard and he seemed shocked. I noticed it was Kiba but it was hard to tell for sure as my sight was getting blurry. I heard Akamaru barking and I think I fell on my knees but I can't feel it, my body's numb like when sensei used that medicine to numb it that time… can't seem to… think straight… anymore…

I think someone's holding my arms to make sure I can't get away, I don't know what's going on with Kakashi-sensei, my vision was far too blurry but someone forced my head up and I saw Kokoromaru clearly and he was smirking at me.

"You cannot resist anymore. Mind-Slave Jutsu."

I suddenly felt as if my heart just jumped and everything around me disappeared, I felt numb, unaware, like I was sleeping.

"_You will only obey me… I am your one and only leader. You are nothing but a slave, you have no will of your own, your will is my will."_ I heard a voice that kept repeating this in my head and I couldn't ignore it.

I… I am nothing but a slave… I don't have a will… my will is my master's will… I only have a name to be identified, 'Naruto', but it doesn't mean anything. Master Kokoromaru is all that matters.

"_**Yeah, like some human trash who's too weak to fight on his own could be anybody's master."**_

Huh? That voice…

_*drip, drip, drip*_

_That sound of dripping water… I open my eyes to see I wasn't in some deep dark abyss but in a sewer that's quickly becoming familiar to me. I stood up, feeling a tug and walked towards it._

_I stopped in front of the colossal cage again and felt something coming back to me… I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm not some slave with no free will! I was completely mortified when I found out I almost succumbed to the Mind-Salve Jutsu, but what saved me?_

"_**The only one who gets to control you, boy, is**_** me**_**!"**_

_Suddenly red lava chakra flowed out of the cage, just like in my nightmare after the battle on the bridge back in the Land of Waves. I tried to get away but my feet refused to move and without any more time to think the red boiling chakra covered my feet and started climbing up my legs and body until it got close to my shoulders. It was burning, it hurts… it's so hot… I let out a cry of agony and pain._

My eyes flung open again and noticed Kokoromaru in front of me, Kiba beside me wrestling with Kakashi-sensei and Konohamaru had me pinned down. I found myself breathing a bit hard and cold sweat ran down my cheeks, the intense heat from that burning chakra suddenly exploded, well not 'exploded' really, more like it got pushed out all at once and that also pushed everyone within three feet from me away.

The burning charka was slowly dissipating after that and I fell to my hands and knees, sweating and breathing hard as if I just ran a marathon.

"Impossible! You were able to resist my Mind-Slave Jutsu? What was that boiling charka just now?" I heard Kokoromaru shouting at me in very much shock.

"K-Kakashi…sensei…" I didn't like how weak my voice sounded. After running through the rain, almost getting killed by my own sensei's electric chakra, almost falling to the Mind-Slave Jutsu and red boiling chakra forcing itself in me it's no surprise that my body would be spent, I'm actually more shocked to the fact that I'm still conscious after all that.

"Naruto!" sensei rushed over at my side and checked me over, I don't know what he's thinking but he appeared to be in relief when he was done.

"Looks like you were able to repel the Mind-Salve Jutsu, but your body is exhausted, it hasn't recovered from the close death you had." Sensei said seriously.

"But we… have to save… them…" I replied weakly… ugh, I'm fighting to stay conscious.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru suddenly jumped on me and kept barking at Kiba.

I tried to look at Kiba and saw he stopped for a second when he saw the white pup, Akamaru was pleading with him. Kakashi-sensei lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"I have a way to release them all now Naruto, thanks to you we were able to get close enough for my Sharingan to affect him." Sensei said as he stared at Kokoromaru.

I wanted to see what sensei had in mind, but my guess is that with is Sharingan he could control Kokoromaru with his Genjutsu like how he has been controlling everyone else with his Mind-Slave Jutsu and with it to release everyone. But I couldn't keep my eyes open, everything was just too blurry for me… sensei… Akamaru… Kiba… Konohamaru… Hinata… I'm sorry. The last thing I saw was sensei trapping him with his Sharingan before I blacked out entirely.

* * *

_**Author: Okay... maybe this was a little random, but it does have a purpose later.**_

_**Naruto: So you're making me into a strategist?**_

_**Author: Nothing is more dangerous than a Jinchuuriki with a sharp mind Naruto, maybe you'll thank me later.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah well, just don't take so long again!**_

_**Author: Oh stop being so cranky. Okay everyone, have a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas... have a Happy Holiday! Good-bye!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Another Reality?

_**Author: I apologize for taking so long to update, it's not that I didn't already have it typed out, it's just this is a side-project and I haven't been in a 'Naruto mood' lately, so updates will be slowed down until I can get back into it, plus I need a break from all the other stories I've been typing.**_

_**Naruto: Hey! How dare you say you're tired of me!**_

_**Author: I didn't say I was 'tired' of you, Naruto, just not in the mood for you.**_

_**Naruto: I don't care! You've been neglecting me and this story!**_

_**Author: Look, just be patient, alright? I'll get back into the swing of things, but until then...**_

_**Naruto: *sigh* Fine! She doesn't own me or anyone in it.**_

_**Author: And this is more of a preview of what's to come.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Another Reality?**_

_"Naruto…" huh? Who's that calling me?_

_"Naruto I…"_

_That voice… Hinata? She sounds so weak… and where is she?_

_"Naruto… I'm sorry."_

_"What are you apologizing for Hinata?" I asked out loud hoping she can hear me too._

_"If I hadn't gotten sick I could've been there to help you and Kiba wouldn't have been captured by the enemy and turned against us."_

_"What are you saying? If we had gone there we would've been all captured and we would've been manipulated and go against Kakashi-sensei and nobody is blaming you for getting sick Hinata." I hated it when she felt sad and guilty because it makes me sad and guilty too._

_"You've always worked so hard Naruto, to prove to everyone you can become someone worthwhile and to me you already have since the day we met. But I haven't done much of anything…"_

_"Don't say that Hinata! You've always brought something to the team! Your influence helped me realized that I shouldn't always be so rash and impatient, you always bring the best food for everyone, you always looked after and take care of us! Don't let anyone else says otherwise especially Neji!"_

_Neji was Hinata's cousin and part of the Branch family and he really resents her and everyone in the Main house family, I was always worried that one day he'll snap and try to kill Hinata._

_"Naruto… are you… mad at me?" her voice sounded so weak and soft that it hurts just to strain to hear her._

_"Of course not! What makes you think I am?"_

_"Father always said if a Hyuuga becomes a burden to the team then the team will be angry at them."_

_"That's not true Hinata, you were never a burden."_

_But before I could continue something suddenly dragged me, I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't hear Hinata anymore._

_Now where am I? I seem to be in an underground cavern with a lot of water in it. Not really sure what to do or where to go I decided to walk around. It's a little cold here and quiet, I haven't seen a living being yet since I walked._

_I stopped when I heard a voice, "I will find the other reality and conquer it."_

_"Who's there?" I demanded turning around but only saw darkness and water._

_"But in order to do so I must first prepare my chakra necessary for it. Nobody believes there's another reality out there, but I do and I want to find it."_

_I don't think that voice can hear me and they're talking about finding another reality, I don't really know if such a thing exist and even if it did how could one leave their own reality and go into another? Such a thing is absurd._

_Then as I looked down in the water at my reflection I didn't see _my_ reflection exactly… it's me but at the same time it's not… what I mean is I see an older me, about two or three years older and he's wearing a different orange and black jumpsuit different from mine. This Naruto appears more self-confident and always grinning, but I could also tell he's a powerful warrior and shinobi, what does this mean?_

_This older Naruto doesn't seem to notice me though because he looked in the other direction and began talking to someone else, "Are we almost done Pervy Sage?"_

_I blinked… 'Pervy Sage?' That's my voice alright and I would most likely nickname people sometimes, but that can't be me._

_"We're not finished yet kid and I told you to stop calling me that!" suddenly a man with white spiky hair and a headband that says 'oil' appeared to the older Naruto in the water._

_"Aw come on, how much longer? I want to hurry up and go back home to the Leaf Village, I'm sure Sakura and Grandma Tsunade misses me!"_

_Sakura and… Tsunade? I've read about the legendary Three Sannin and that guy with the older Naruto looks like Jiraya, then there's Tsunade and I believe the other one is Orochimaru, but if that was the case why is this other Naruto calling her 'Grandma'? Is he related to her? What am I thinking? None of this can be real! What is this place and why am I seeing a different me?_

_"Another world, another story." another voice said._

_"Huh?" I looked at the water again and saw an older Sasuke, but this Sasuke looked different than the one I knew, he seemed more… angry, like anything could set him off into attacking. Then it changed again, I saw the older Naruto being covered in some kind of red cloak that appeared caninish, he was on all fours like Kiba when he uses Beast Mimicry, his nails were as sharp as claws, his teeth were sharp like fangs and his eyes were red with stilt and the whiskers on his face were thicker too, his whole form just screamed bloodthirsty beast, the red cloak that surrounded him was boiling and I could see two ears and a tail sprouted, that's not normal._

_Despite just being in a reflection I could almost feel that boiling chakra, it was too much like the one that Nine-Tailed Fox forced on me before I fell victim to the Mind-Slave Jutsu… it's not a pleasant memory so I cringed._

_"Another you in another world, living through another harsh reality, what would happen if two of the same people living in different realities were to meet?" that mysterious voice spoke again._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The voice didn't answer my question, instead it said, "To be gifted with the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Dimension Scream ability, perhaps you could find the answer I'm looking for."_

_I stood up looking around but didn't see anything, "Don't screw with me! I don't know anything about the Kyuubi and the Dimension Scream is more like a curse since I have to be near death to get the vision I need! Show yourself!"_

_"My, my, you're starting to sound just like the other you in that other reality, I thought you were different than him, more calm and collected, but I guess even you aren't immune to being Naruto. I cannot reveal myself to you yet, but rest assure we will meet soon, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"What do you want from me?" I decided to calm down and ask what I need to know since the voice is obviously not going to reveal themselves to me._

_"… I come from another reality, the very same one you've been looking in that water. I have heard there was an alternate dimension and so I traveled to it, at first it didn't seem at all different from the one I came from, but the longer I stayed the more I can see how things are different. Like you for example are much smarter and more patient than the Naruto I knew in the other world. But I want to know what would happen should the two different reality were to meet with each other? It's like a scattered puzzle and I want to line the pieces up."_

_"Ever heard the expression: 'curiosity killed the cat'? If there really is another reality out there how come nobody ever heard of such a thing? And furthermore, if there is an alternate reality there then it would be dangerous and ultimately fatal if the two were to meet up since they were never supposed to come in contact with each other." I said calmly._

_"You really are a different Naruto, half of what you said wouldn't have made sense to _him_. Regardless of the warning, I still want to know and I have another purpose, a much bigger goal in mind, but those will be revealed in time."_

_"Why am I seeing all this?"_

_"You are the child who has been gifted with both the Kyuubi and Dimension Scream, only you could see what I intend to do."_

_That doesn't make any sense, but then again nothing here does._

_"We shall meet again, Naruto Uzumaki, until then, survive."_

_Suddenly I found myself falling into darkness, everything just happened so fast! I couldn't move, my body felt paralyzed, what's going on? Everything just suddenly turned black, I don't feel like I'm falling anymore but… I still can't move._

* * *

"Naruto!"

I quickly opened my eyes to see Kiba and Akamaru right at my face, but this time my body was too numb to make a move and I felt achy despite the numbness. Wait… KIBA'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"A-ahh!" my voice sounded like a strangle cry as I jolted, subconsciously remembering that Kiba was my enemy at the moment.

"Calm down! It's okay, I'm not under the Mind-Slave Jutsu anymore." he said quickly but calmly, probably anticipating how I would've reacted when I suddenly saw him.

Because I sat up so quickly I felt sharp pain in my back and head… ugh… pounding headache and back pain cannot be a good sign.

"Man you had us all worried that you were dead, you just keep doing that to me." Dog Boy snickered and I was now convinced he's not under Kokoromaru's control anymore because he wouldn't have made a joke like that otherwise.

I decided to look around to see where I was, to my surprise I wasn't in the hospital like I thought I would be, instead I was in Kiba's room lying on his bed with bandages wrapped around my head and waist, especially the area Kakashi-sensei drove that lightning Jutsu through me.

"What… what happened?" ugh, my voice sounded so weak and pitiful.

Akamaru licked my cheek gently as Kiba just sighed and said, "After you passed out, Kakashi-sensei used his Sharingan on Kokoromaru and controlled his own mind with it, it's not exactly like the Mind-Slave Jutsu, but it's similar enough and it worked. Kakashi-sensei was able to get close enough to use it on him and forced him to release everyone he put under his Jutsu. Konohamaru was pretty scared and devastated when he saw you unconscious, probably thought you were dead and kept crying… _loudly_."

I chuckled a bit, but I hope Konohamaru knew I was alive.

"Anyway I was pretty shocked too and worried, I wasn't sure if you were alive or dead myself."

"Wouldn't you be able to tell with your nose or something, Dog Boy?"

"Hey! I was under a lot of pressure, I didn't have much time to think! Anyway, after Kakashi-sensei released us, he told me to take you back home and get you some treatment right away while he takes Kokoromaru to the Torture and Interrogation and let the rest of the children go home or go inform the Hokage to help escort the foreign children back to their own village. I think mostly Chuunins will that that job."

"I see… all that happen when I fainted…"

"Hana and Mom are out on missions right now so it's just you and me, luckily Hinata taught us some first aid stuff and your injuries weren't too severe so it wasn't too difficult to path you up."

"Thanks, Kiba, Akamaru." I said softly as Akamaru smiled and wagged his tail and licked me some more.

I have to wonder though… did that dream mean anything? I was talking to Hinata and then suddenly I was seeing a different and older me and some mysterious voice kept talking about another reality or something like that… I'm probably reading too much into it.

"You better get some rest Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the Hokage's Tower first thing tomorrow morning." Kiba said.

I looked out the window and noticed it stopped raining, it was a clear night… wow, I can't believe it's night already… it must've been… a long… battle… … …

I woke up the next morning feeling much better, Hana was cooking some breakfast, Tsume was still out on her mission and Kiba and Akamaru, for once, aren't all up in my face when I woke up and just for that I was already in a good mood. I mean really do you know how disturbing it is to wake up with someone staring at you? It ain't comfortable!

Anyway, the smell of Hana's cooking was pretty delicious I gotta admit and I was looking forward to it. Whenever I stayed with the Inuzuka family they would often play and treat me as well and their puppies sometimes like to get a little _too_ rowdy.

Speaking of Kiba and Akamaru, where are they?

"Oh, you're finally awake Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hana must've noticed me while I was busy daydreaming again.

"A lot better than yesterday, still a little sore but other than that I'm fine." I answered her with a smile.

Hana smiled back, "That's good, I was worried about you when Kiba explained the situation to me."

"Speaking of Dog Boy, where is he… and Akamaru?" I asked curiously.

"They're checking on Hinata right now to see if she's feeling any better, I think between the two of you: her being sick and you being injured, Kiba's turning into a worried mother hen." she giggled and that made me laugh.

"Imagine Kiba turning into the 'mother' of our group, Hinata's going to have some competition when she gets better." I laughed.

Hana laughed along with me, "Well breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, why don't you go see if the pups are up yet?"

"Alright." I grinned, I love playing with the puppies.

However, when I touched the door knob to go outside I felt the familiar dizziness take over me… another vision.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_Kiba just barged in through the door looking very frantic… that's not a good sign._

_"HANA! NARUTO! Hinata's been kidnapped! Nobody knows where she is or who took her!" he shouted._

_I didn't even have time to really register those words when the white flash ended the short vision._

_*End vision*_

* * *

I gasped when those words I heard Dog Boy shouted in panic finally sunk in… Hinata's going to be kidnapped! Oh dang it!

Not knowing when it's going to happen I just slammed the door open, probably shocking and worrying Hana in the process, and ran towards the Hyuuga's place as fast as I could with my chakra boosting my speed.

Please don't let it be too late! I have to see if she's okay! I was getting close to my destination when a shadow carrying what appears to be a big sack jumped right above me and I heard Dog Boy and Akamaru barking not too far behind.

"HINATA!" he shouted.

That must be the kidnapper and he's got Hinata! I quickly sprinted into action without thinking and while I'm normally against diving straight at an unknown enemy without a plan or analyzing them first this is an exception seeing that my comrade, my _friend_ is being taken by him or her! I couldn't afford to waste time planning or analyzing.

But one thing that bothers me is… where the heck is all the Hyuugas? Shouldn't they be chasing down this intruder? Oh well, I'll have to look into that after I save Hinata.

"Kiba!" I shouted as he ran up beside me.

"Well this is a surprise, I didn't think you were even awake yet let alone out here too." he said to me in a light tone but not slowing down.

"I had a vision of you yelling that Hinata's been kidnap so I rushed here as fast as I could. Talk to me, who is this guy and what happened?" I asked as I ran faster to keep up.

"I don't know who this guy is but when I went into Hinata's room to check up on her I saw this shadow stuffing her into a bag, Akamaru and I immediately went after them but they sure are fast even for me." he growled.

"Whoever they are it's most likely they want the Byakugan. Kiba, what about the other Hyuugas, why aren't they pursuing the intruder?"

"When Akamaru and I were at the Hyuuga's place I've noticed the entire place was empty, as if it's been deserted or something, it was creepy." he answered.

That's not a good sign, I highly doubt all the Hyuugas would've just abandon the household like that all at once, which means something must've happened to them and I have a strong feeling the guy (or girl) we're chasing down right now is responsible.

"Let's go Akamaru! Man-Beast Clone!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba and both of them got into feral positions and ran with sudden bursts of speed.

That's good thinking; increasing their speed to catch up with the faster target, I just wish I could speed up too, can't really go any faster than I am now… unless… hmm… a snail can't go fast at all, but what if you were to pull it from a slingshot? That would be very cruel, but it may be a solution for my 'speed issues'.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I created only one Shadow Clone, because I only need one. My clone pulled me back and _threw_ me as hard as he could and I took off like a speeding missile right into… Kiba… Akamaru and even the shadow kidnapper! We all tumbled, making me very dizzy, and with a THUD we hit the ground.

"Urgh… Naruto! You clumsy blond hair idiot! Why did you do that!?" Kiba snapped at me after gathering his bearings and Akamaru reverted back to his little white dog form.

I looked up at him still feeling dizzy, but I gave him a smile, "Sorry about that Dog Boy, but look, at least I managed to catch the kidnapper." I pointed at the person underneath me.

But when we looked down we saw only the sack with Hinata in it and a log remained… dang it! That person used a Substitution Jutsu! But… why leave their target here with us? I'll worry about that after I get Hinata out of this bag.

Kiba and I managed to get her out, but she was so hot I almost let go, but I didn't. "Kiba! Her fever's gone dangerously high!"

"I know, this isn't good!"

"We need some cold water on cloth stat! We don't have time to carry her back if we don't calm the fever down." I said quickly.

"I'm already on it." Dog Boy rushed to the nearest house, banged on the door and demanded some cloth with cold water.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at the sweet old lady… normally I would've banged his head and scolded him for that, but this is an emergency there's no time to be picky about methods.

"Alright, I got it!" Kiba rushed over and gave me the cold wet wash cloth and I quickly but gently put it on Hinata's burning forehead to help calm down the fever.

"It looks like she's out of any immediate danger, but we better get her back home and see where the Hyuugas are." I said calmly when I saw the fever was finally slowing down.

"Come on, help me lift her up." I said quickly.

"I got her." Hinata was light, so the challenge wasn't to actually carry her back, it's trying to keep her fever down while carrying her.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru go see if you can find them, I'll keep an eye on Hinata." I said to Dog Boy.

"Okay, let's hurry and find someone Akamaru." he and Akamaru hurried off while I gently put Hinata on her bed, thankful that her fever had calm down.

"So, you've managed to save her, clever use of that Shadow Clone Jutsu of yours boy."

I gasped when I heard that voice… it sounded like the one in my dreams, "Who are you?!" I demanded.

It was that shadow person who kidnapped Hinata, I quickly took out my kunai ready to defend her, but the shadow person just laughed.

"You're not that much different from the you from my original reality, you always fight to protect your friends, but relax, I am not here for her."

"Then why are you here? Why did you take her if she wasn't that important to you?" I demanded, ignoring what he said about another reality for now.

"I was testing you, I wanted to see just how 'different' this reality is compared to my own. I can see it's not all that different at all, maybe a few trivial details here and there, but it's basically identical. I suppose the reason for that is because this dimension and that one are close together, but the farther ones are more different, the farther away a reality is the more different it will be, but this is just a theory for now."

"Why do you keep talking about different realities and why to me of all people?" I demanded, there must be some reason why he keeps telling me these things.

"It's simple… it's because of your Dimension Scream ability, it will be the catalyst to my goal. We will meet again and until then stay alive."

"Wait! Who are you?" I demanded, but he/she didn't stay to answer and disappeared with the Body Flicker Jutsu.

Why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen and not in a good way?

Kiba and Akamaru found the Hyuugas, both Side and Main Branches were in deep slumber and all locked up underground, we managed to wake them up and get them out, but they didn't show much gratitude to us. What a bunch of snobs, but that's how Hyuugas (other than Hinata) are, what can you do?

Anyway, we decided to report to old man Hokage.

"Kokoromaru was a B-rank rouge ninja, he's not as bad as Zabuza, but if he wasn't stopped soon he would've taken over the Five Great Nations, you are to be commend for that and for rescuing the young Hyuuga girl, well done indeed." he smiled fondly and proudly at us.

"Well you know… all in the days work of a ninja." I smiled trying to be modest, but Dog Boy was quick to boost.

"Yeah! We're awesome like that!" and Akamaru barked happily along with him.

"You better go get some rest and get back to training, the young Hyuuga girl will need it when she gets to feeling better."

Well after that not much really happened, for the rest of the week we took on D-rank missions, mostly baby-sitting, running errands for someone, cleaning up the yard or chasing that claw monster Tora down. Hinata was back on her feet in three days and she took her training seriously to help make up for the lost time.

Sometimes I would play with Konohamaru and he introduced two of his other friends: Udon and Moegi and , believe it or not, sometimes their games are my D-rank mission to keep them out of old man Hokage's hair. You know, when I signed up to be a shinobi I never thought I would have to baby-sit a bunch of children. But little did I know; our little game would soon turn into something more interesting… but that'll be for the next chapter.

* * *

_**Author: Yeah, yeah, it's short but this was supposed to be more of a forboding chapter than an actual chapter. We'll be getting into the Chuunin Exams soon.**_

_**Naruto: With how slow you've been updating I doubt we'd be getting there some time this year!**_

_**Author: Oh don't be like that Naruto! I won't abandon this story, but like I said; it's a side-project so until I get back into the swing of Naruto, updates will be slow.**_

_**Naruto Oy... you see what I have to deal with? An author as lazy as Shikamaru!**_

_**Author: Oh hush up and undo the Genjutsu!**_

_**Naruto: Fine! Have a nice day people, RELEASE!**_

_***You all found yourselves back in your room and wondered what the heck just happened.***_


	15. Chapter 14: A New Challenge

_**Author: ... Um... hi Naruto fans... shhh, I'm hiding right now from an angry Jinchuuriki so I don't have much time. Updates are slow I apologize for that, but now we are heading to the Chuunin Exams arc. I have some ideas for it though I'm having trouble putting them to words if you know what I mean.**_

_**Naruto: I see you.**_

_**Author: WAAAAH! I don't own Naruto and never will, enjoy the story while I run for my life.**_

* * *

_**Naruto: Beyond the Reality**_

_**Chapter 14: A New Challenge**_

"I challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki, to a showdown!" shouted my 'rival'.

I sighed and said, "Alright, what game do you and your friends want to play this time?" I can't believe grandpa Hokage gave me another D-rank mission involving keeping his grandson and his friends entertain for the day.

"It's not a game! It's a serious challenge for ninja!" Konohamaru snapped.

This kid… after he finished most of his training with Ebisu, who had better respect for me now after that Hokage stunt we pulled on him, he had enrolled in the Academy along with Udon and Moegi to learn more about becoming a shinobi. But that's too boring and not good enough for him, apparently every time he learned something new he just have to challenge me right away, the impatient guy is worse than Dog Boy.

"Alright, so what's the 'challenge' then?" I asked him hoping to get this over with soon so I can get back to training with Kiba and Akamaru, they agree they'll spar with me and then we can go out for barbecue with his family later, which I've been looking forward to all day, while it's not as good as Ichiraku's ramen the barbecue is nice too and as long Choji isn't going to be there everything should be just nice and dandy. I shivered as I remembered all too well what happened the last time we ate there with Choji… never again, if he is there I'm leaving right away.

"We're going to hide and you try to find us." Moegi answered.

"We are?" Udon asked as if nobody had told him this as snot ran down his nose… he really should get that checked out.

"So it's hide-n-seek?" I said simply, yes it's a kid's game.

"It's _not _hide-n-seek! We are testing our stealth skills and_ your_ tracking skills to find us like the Inuzuka or Hyuuga!" Konohamaru snapped.

My eyes widen… that's actually a good idea, a ninja needs to be good at hiding but they also need to be able to track their enemies. I don't have an extremely sensitive nose like Kiba and my eyes can't see through things like Hinata, so I have to rely on my own abilities to track if we were to get separated.

I smiled, maybe playing hide-n-seek would be good training after all, "Okay Konohamaru, you, Udon and Moegi go hide while I count to 30, I'll be sure to find you."

"No peeking!"

I closed my eyes and slowly counted to thirty while I heard their footsteps and giggling running off, scattering. But as I was counting I wondered to myself… how will I be able to find them if I have no way of tracking them down? There must be a way, after all not every ninja has a Doujutsu or super sensitive senses to be able to track down someone.

When I made it to 30 I opened my eyes and began looking around, this is a big village, trying to find them blindly would take all day and I'm pretty sure I would lose by the time I find even _one_ of them let alone all three. Now what's the quickest way of tracking someone close by but in a huge place?

Gather information of course, by the locals or anyone within the vicinity, anything to gather valuable information on the target's whereabouts, so I asked the people around Konoha if they had seen Konohamaru, Udon or Moegi.

Of course I was a bit hesitant to do so because these people still hate me, but to my shock and relief they seemed friendlier towards me lately and I didn't get why until I asked a little girl.

"Have you seen Konohamaru or his friends?" I asked her.

"I think I saw Moegi going towards the Ichiraku's restaurant." she answered.

"Thanks." and I was about to leave when she asked me a question out of the blue.

"Hey… is it true that you fought with an A-rank criminal as well as a B-rank and rescued all the missing children including me?" she asked.

I stopped and remembered Zabuza, Haku and the Kokoromaru incident a few weeks ago. So that must be it, the people are starting to become more and more respectful when they heard about Team 7's deeds, including my own. I smiled at her, "Yup and if you focus on your studies you could be strong and fight with them too."

"Really? I've always wanted to be a strong Kunoichi like the legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade!" she chirped happily, skipping away, probably to tell her mom or something.

Anyway, back to finding the little brats. I managed to find Moegi first, she had been hiding behind Teuchi's counter.

"There you are!" I pointed at her.

"Awww, you found me already!" she whined.

"But really you shouldn't hide in a place Naruto comes to so very often." Ayame laughed and I smiled back at her.

After I found Moegi, she is to wait in front of the Hokage's gate while I go find Udon and Konohamaru. I gotta admit, even though it's a child's game it's pretty fun and it's good training for my tracking and gathering information skills.

"Udon? I think I saw him over at the Ninja Academy." a woman told me and I thanked her before heading there myself.

I found Udon hiding on top of a tree where the swing, the same swing I always use to sit on, is tied to.

"Found ya!" I pointed at him and he sighed.

"I can't believe you found me already." he grumbled as he slid down the trunk and headed over to the Hokage's gate, now that just leaves Konohamaru.

I hopped from building to building trying to ask people if they've seen him, of course a lot of them are still giving me the cold glare so it's hard trying to gather information when the only locals nearby refuse to give them to you because they hate your guts.

Well I may have to try a different tactic to find Konohamaru, I could use the Dimensional Scream but I may not get the desired vision and I'd have to be close to death if I needed it so that's out of the question. I'm going to need a different way, for a shinobi who doesn't have a bloodline trait… they'd probably sense chakra, maybe I could learn how to do that, but for now I need another way of finding my hidden rival. I know Konohamaru fairly well, perhaps I could use my knowledge of him to find out where he's hiding.

Konohamaru, when I first met him, wanted to be Hokage because he wanted people to acknowledge him… would that mean he's closer to the Hokage Monument or the tower? Hmm… I need to narrow it down a bit more.

Let's see… the brat's grandfather is at the tower right now, probably doing abundant paperwork or giving out missions or something, but even so I doubt he'd hide inside the tower with all the ninja going in and out, someone's bound to find him and wonder what he's doing, not the best place to hide and I know he's been trained better than that by Ebisu, so that leaves the Hokage Monument . It's actually the perfect place to hide since not a lot of people go there, not even shinobi, unless it was for evacuating the civilians.

Deciding the monument was the best place to look I hurried over there. I managed to jump to the top of the mountain and looked around, he could be inside the monument since there's really not that many places to hide on top of it, unless he could literally be one with the rocks, which I'm sure Konohamaru isn't skilled enough to do such a thing yet.

I sighed as I tried to look for him, but as my hand leaned on a rock I felt the dizziness of a vision take over.

_*vision*_

_I see Konohamaru walking around the very same area I'm in before he smiled widely like a mischievous child that he is._

_"Naruto will never find me here." he said as he hid in between the rocks._

_*end vision*_

I blinked… huh, what do you know? Sometimes the vision gives me what I want without being so close to death. I looked down in between the rocks I saw him hiding in my vision and noticed a piece of cloth of that long scarf he wears… why does he wear that thing anyway? That thing is a death trap! Whatever, it's his choice not mine.

I kicked the rocks to reveal his hair and the goggles he now wore because he wanted to be 'just like me'. "Hey, I found you Konohamaru." I stated.

The kid whined as he came out of the rocks, "Awww, no fair! I thought I chose the perfect hiding spot!"

"Better luck next time Konohamaru." I laughed.

"As I expected from my rival!"

"Now let's go meet up with Udon and Moegi shall we?" I grinned.

When we were on our way to the Hokage's front gate we were shocked to see three foreign ninjas, from looks of their headbands they're from the Hidden Sand Village, an alley of ours but… what are they doing here?

"Oh look, we run into a couple of children, I hate children." the young man who wore black and paint on his face and had something strapped to his back said.

The young woman with blonde hair and a giant fan said, "That's enough Kankuro, we're not here to cause trouble."

"Aw come on Temari, I just want to have a little fun with them." the young man known as Kankuro said to the young woman apparently named Temari.

"Enough Kankuro, we are here for one purpose only, if you keep this up I will kill you." the smaller boy with the red hair, sand gored on his back and a strange symbol on the right side of his forehead that says 'Love' and the way he threaten Kankuro, he said it so casually like it was stated as a fact.

Kankuro quickly stopped and nervously said, "R-right, I-I'm sorry Gaara."

"You're shinobi from the Sand right? Why are you here in the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked knowing foreign ninja being in this village in broad daylight must mean something big is going on.

"Don't you know? You're a Leaf Genin, we're here for the Chuunin Exams that's going to start in a few days." Temari answered me as she showed me the official documents.

My eyes widen, I knew about the Chuunin Exams, it's, like it's name, an exam for all Genins to see if they have what it takes to be promoted to Chuunin or remain a Genin until the next exam. I had no idea it was so close already, but I don't think my team will be participating this time because we just made Genin for like, what, two months ago? That's not really long enough for us to take the Chuunin Exam, from what I hear you don't always come back alive.

"Are you going to be taking the Chuunin Exam Naruto?" I heard Konohamaru asked me and I almost forgot he was here.

"I don't think so, I just became Genin not long ago, they'd never recommend greenhorn Genin for the Chuunin Exam." I chuckled at the very idea of it, it was absurd.

I looked back at the red head boy named Gaara… I could sense bloodlust coming off of him… it's really creepy and bone chilling, but he turned away and began walking.

"Let's go Temari, Kankuro, we've wasted enough time here." he said as they quickly followed nervously.

Well anyway, after that little meeting we headed back to Udon and Moegi who had been waiting patiently for us.

"I still can't believe you found us all! It's only been a few hours too!" Konohamaru whined as if that little meeting with the sand shinobi never happened.

I grinned, "Well maybe next time you can find better hiding places, I'm always up for a rematch."

"That was fun Naruto." Moegi said cheerfully.

Udon smiled, "Yeah, let's play again some time."

"Ah! We weren't _playing_! We were doing a real ninja exercise!" Konohamaru snapped at them and they either chuckled or sighed.

"Right, well I gotta go now Konohamaru, I need to report to grandpa… er… I mean old man Hokage of this… mission and get back to the Training Grounds with my team, I want to tell them about the Chuunin Exam if they hadn't already discovered it." I was careful not to call old man 'grandpa' in front of Konohamaru, but sometimes it slips, anyway just because we can't participate in the Exam this time doesn't mean I can't talk about it with my friends and teammates.

I won't bore you with the details of my report of my time with Konohamaru and his friends, it is a D-rank mission after all, paid by grandpa Hokage himself… which is kind of funny when I think about it. Why would the Hokage pay a grunt Genin to play with his grandson? I'll never understand what he thinks.

Anyway I found Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru sparring in the training grounds and I decided to wait for them to finish since I know it's rude to interrupt a sparring match, so I just sat down and watched them, mostly to analyze their fighting styles and maybe improve my own, after all; watching and analyzing a fight is just as important as physical training. It helps if you have a visual of an outside party battling rather than fighting yourself, the perspective is very different since you're not in the heat of battle.

Hinata jabbed at Kiba with a Gentle Fist but he dodged, he and Akamaru did the Tunneling Fang, but Hinata gracefully dodged that too. Using her Byakugan she took a defensive stance as Kiba was trying to use Tunneling Fang again, but she blocked it. Eventually though they stopped after chakra exhaustion.

"That was a good spar Hinata." Dog Boy said to her as he petted Akamaru.

"You too Kiba. Hey Naruto." Hinata waved cheerfully at me and I waved back.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're not slacking off." I said cheerfully.

"Of course not, but uh…" Kiba leaned in to whisper to me, "I'm a little worried about Hinata, she's been pushing herself too hard lately, she keeps going until she's knocked out."

Now that is worrisome… almost like… me. I shook my head, "I see… Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, did any of you know the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon?"

Hinata stood up and smiled at me, "Yes, my father's been talking about it and I think Neji is going to join this year."

"That stuck up jerk needs to be taken down a notch or two, wish we could enter then I can sink my claws into him." Dog Boy growled and Akamaru growled with him.

I sighed, Neji is Hinata's cousin from the Branch side and he's very bitter and resentful of the Main branch of the family, it's been getting rather ugly. "You and me both Kiba, but anyway, I was wondering if we could go watch it this time. I've heard a lot about the Chuunin Exams and I would like to see one, it'll give us some idea of what it'll be like when we take it one day."

"Sounds like fun Naruto, count us in." Dog Boy gave the thumps-up and Akamaru yipped and wagged his tail.

"Well now, this news should make you even more excited." I jumped, that voice… it was Kakashi-sensei!

"YOU'RE LATE!" both Dog Boy and I roared at him.

"Sorry, you see I got called for a meeting and it just kept dragging out and… never mind." I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth there, at least it wasn't an outrages excuse this time like the one where he said about a spider in the bathroom and he couldn't leave until it went away or something ridiculous like that.

"Anyway, I thought you'd be happy to know that I recommended you, Team 7, for the upcoming Chuunin Exam." … what did he say? I think my ears are broken after yelling so much.

Apparently I wasn't the only one since Hinata, even Kiba and Akamaru stood there frozen and dumbfounded looking at him like he just grew an extra head.

"Hm? Are you all okay? You look like you just seen the Fourth Hokage or something." Sensei chuckled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SENSEI!?" all three of us (Akamaru barked with us) shouted in disbelief.

"Do you not know how dangerous the exams are!? They are not for greenhorn Genins!" I shouted before Kiba pushed me down and in his face.

"We'd be destroyed before we even get past the first one!" Hinata then pushed him, surprisingly enough and got in sensei's face too.

"M-m-maybe you should w-w-wait until w-we're more experienced first."

Kakashi-sensei looked at us as if in shock for a second before he smiled and chuckled, "I didn't think you would all be so nervous, perhaps you're right, I should've waited until you were more experienced, but do you know why I decided you were ready despite your short time as Genin?"

Neither of us said anything but only looked at him waiting, "After seeing your marvelous performance at the Land of Waves mission and even that Kokoromaru incident, I decided you three… four are more than ready for the Chuunin Exam."

Wow… I don't know what to say, and neither did my friends, none of us were expecting to take the upcoming Chuunin Exam so soon, we didn't know what to expect except from the usual rumors like 'you're going to die, it's so hard that it'll leave you crying if you survived' and stuff like that. Even the usual eager Kiba was hesitant about this.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me my own team are nothing but cowards now." Kakashi-sensei sighed and that did it.

"You know what sensei? We've been talking about whipping the floor with someone at the Exam so this is the perfect opportunity for us, right Akamaru?" Dog Boy smirked and Akamaru barked.

I sighed, well he already dug the hole so might as well dive on in and see where the tunnel takes us, "I have been curious as to what it's like at the exam so I'll give it a try… what about you Hinata?"

Hinata fiddled with her finger before she got a determination look, "Y-yes! I want to participate as well, father would be proud."

Kakashi-sensei then smiled, "Good, I was hoping to hear that. The Exam starts in three days, I want you all to get prepared and go to the Academy, that's where it's being held, don't be late." and with that he used the Body Flicker Jutsu and poof out of existence.

"Well? What do you think guys?" I asked my fellow teammates.

"It's kind of nerve racking, never thought we'd be in the Chuunin Exam so soon. I was expecting a year or two at the least before we could do such a thing." Kiba admitted.

"Um, but… it's a good chance to prove ourselves." Hinata said a bit timidly.

"Or a good chance to get ourselves killed." I groaned.

"Stop thinking so negatively Naruto, you use to be so positive!" Dog Boy snipped at me and I rolled my eyes.

Life as a strategic ninja can make you very cautious if not paranoid in life. There are times when I am brave, but not stupidly brave to the point that it's so foolish you end up dead or miraculous survived and _somehow_ solved everything… no, that's not how I want to live my life.

"I'm not being negative just being realistic here. Look at it from a realistic point of view instead of a fantasy one Kiba; we're fresh Genin, just out of Academy for like, what two months? And we're already charging head on into the Chuunin Exam with horrible rumors going on about it."

Dog Boy blinked at me before he smirked, "That's true, but so what? I don't care if we just graduated yesterday from the Academy, nothing's going to stop me from taking the Chuunin Exam… and you had the same thought despite what you said, right Naruto?"

I cringed… how did he see right through me? Yes, it's true I was being cautious and nervous about the whole thing, but even so I still had the full intention of taking it no matter what. I already agreed to it and I wasn't going to back down now, but still a little warning and pre-caution couldn't hurt. I noticed Hinata was smiling fondly at me.

"You're worried about _us_, not yourself, aren't you Naruto?" Hinata said looking right through me without her Byakugan.

"Y-yeah… I've heard a lot of people talk about the Chuunin Exam, many Genins don't make it out alive… I just don't want you guys end up dead because of any screw ups, however small or insignificant they may be, they could cost us our lives." I said hesitantly, I can't imagine losing Hinata, Kiba or Akamaru, they're not only my friends but like my 'family'.

I felt someone patting my back and I looked up to see it was Dog Boy, he was smiling at me… showing me those canine teeth… "Don't sweat so much about it Naruto! You know that rumors are always exaggerated, it can't be as bad as everyone makes them out to be, besides, we're strong, we can take care of ourselves."

I crossed my arms and mumbled, "Yeah, just like the time you almost died to Haku's needles and got taken over by Kokoromaru's Mind Slave Jutsu."

Ack! I suddenly found myself in a headlock! "What was that? I can't hear you, _speak up_!" Kiba teased while rubbing my poor blond hair, messing it up even more.

"We are strong Naruto, all of us have gotten stronger." Hinata spoke up that surprised both of us that Kiba let me go and we stared at her.

"Just have some faith in us Naruto." Hinata said while twiddling her fingers.

I gave a sheepish grin as I scratched my cheek… of course, teamwork, it's always important to have faith in your own team.

"Okay, I'll trust in you guys, just don't go getting yourselves killed out there, alright?" I finally said as they beamed at me.

"No promises there, but we'll try our best." Kiba smirked as Akamaru nodded and yipped.

"We'll all try our best to pass." Hinata smiled.

_***One hour later***_

What should I do? I have to get prepared for the Chuunin Exams but I don't really know what to expect.

"Hey Naruto." I nearly jumped, I hadn't expected someone here to talk to me, and I turned to see it was… Hinata?

"Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you went home to tell your father about the Chuunin Exams." I asked her since we just went our separate ways just an hour ago.

Hinata gave me a nervous look before saying, "I, um, did, but he said that we should just drop out of it."

This shocked me, "Huh? But why?" I knew Hiashi Hyuuga is a stubborn and traditional and very strict person, but there's no reason for him to want us to put off taking the exam, especially since we get to participate it much earlier than any other Genin in history… not counting prodigies like Kakashi-sensei of course.

Hinata shook her head and said, "But that's only because he's very concerned about my well-being, just like I am about you and Kiba, Naruto. We shouldn't take the Chuunin Exam, I heard it's very dangerous and even the most experienced Genin end up either dead or traumatized, we could always wait until next time, we'd be better off that way."

I can't believe what she's saying… something's not right, it looks like Hinata, it talks like Hinata, heck it even acts like Hinata, but it lacks something the real Hinata had: the will to plow forward, no matter the danger.

_"We are strong Naruto, all of us have gotten stronger. Just have faith in us Naruto. We'll all try our best to pass."_ Those are the words she said to me with such eager and determination, there's no way she'd just quit now even if her father really did tell her to 'drop out'.

"I don't know who you are but you're not Hinata." I spoke in a low voice, 'Hinata' gave me a surprised look. "You're probably trying to scare me so I won't participate and we end up failing the exam, less competition that way. Still, I know my friends and they wouldn't just back down so easily, so whoever you are show yourself _right now_."

'Hinata' blinked for a second before 'she' gave me a smile, not a sinister or menacing smile, but a proud one. "You saw right through me, guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

That voice… "Iruka-sensei?"

After a puff of smoke, 'Hinata' is now Iruka-sensei… why did Iruka-sensei try to get me to drop out of the Chuunin Exam? I was about to ask him this until I realized he was worried, he knew the dangers of the exam and, just like how I worried about my friends, was worried about me dying out there or getting seriously injured.

"I'm sorry about macerating as your friend, Naruto, but when I heard Kakashi had nominated you and your team for the Chuunin Exams I was worried. It's not like the Academy's exams at all, it's much more dangerous and deadly, you could easily die out there or suffer a career blowing injury." Iruka-sensei explained the exact thing I already figured out, still this made me smile knowing how much he cared that he was willing to deceive me to stop me.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, I know how you feel. I didn't want my friends to get caught up in all that too, but we've already decided we're in this together and we will go through, survive and, hopefully, pass the exam and become Chuunins ourselves." I grinned.

"I see… well, you're doing fine Naruto. You took on Zabuza and won, you survived and took in Kokoromaru and you saw right through me, I no longer see the reason to hold you back anymore. Go on, take the Chuunin Exam, I'll be rooting for you and your team." Iruka-sensei smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

So the Chuunin Exam starts in three days, I have that long to get prepared for it. Kakashi-sensei said we won't be taking on any missions until the Chuunin Exam is over, that should give us enough time to get prepared… I just hope we all survive this in one piece.

* * *

_**Author: The hide-n-seek game was inspired from Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm. This chapter is mostly foreshadowing and preparation and so is the next chapter, mostly because I'm still having trouble putting my ideas into words.**_

_**Naruto: I know you're here DarkFoxKit, come out!**_

_**Author: Eep! I should probably go now...**_

_**Naruto: Found you.**_

_**Author: GET HELP! NO! RUN BEFORE HE CATCHES YOU! RUUUN!**_

_***static***_


	16. Chapter 15: Preperations

_**Author: Okay, sorry for the delay, but now I'm back in a Naruto mood so hopefully the updates will go faster now.**_

_**Naruto: Ugh, FINALLY! And it took you THIS long?**_

_**Author: Hey, I'm entitled to change what I want to see every now and then.**_

_**Naruto: Whatever, ya lazy author.**_

_**Author: Just start the disclaimer!**_

_**Naruto: Bossy fox... DarkFoxKit does not own me or anyone in this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Preparations for the Chuunin Exam**_

Three days… that's not really enough time to prepare myself. I won't lie to you; I'm a nervous wreck. I tried my best not to show it, but honestly I _never_ would've thought we'd take on the Chuunin Exam so soon. I hadn't learned any new Jutsus or strategies, just some more chakra control… well no, I did learn a few new strategies but I hadn't tested them out yet.

Kakashi-sensei what have you done!? Okay, relax… think optimistic, I shouldn't be tearing myself apart before the death exam… I mean Chuunin Exam.

I could try training in the Training Fields but that would only do so much, plus I don't think the Chuunin Exam is just about physical strength either… maybe now it's a good time to put Konohamaru's intelligence gathering training to the test… even if the pipsqueak didn't realize it and I would never admit it to him, his head doesn't need to be bigger, otherwise he's break his goggles.

I went out of my apartment and went to go find some people who had any idea about the Chuunin Exam, asking other Chuunins wouldn't do me any good as they like to keep it as a 'surprise' for fresh Genins like me.

Asking civilians who knew about it was the best way to go since they didn't know I'm not suppose to know about it, of course I only asked the ones who were willing to talk to me.

"The Chuunin Exam? I remember watching the final battle six months ago, it was amazing watching ninja fighting each other with all those different Jutsus and whatever else they use." A man told me.

So there was going to be some kind of tournament near the end, at least I have_ something_, but I still didn't know what else they had.

I asked more people but they only told me the same blasted thing, guess it's no surprise that civilian wouldn't know since they were only allowed to watch the tournament battles, but still…

"The Chuunin Exam? I think I overheard one shinobi saying something about the Forest of Death and a written exam, but that's all I really know." a young lady said to me and I perked up, finally something else to go on!

"Thank you." I said before I walked away thinking. So we'll be having a written exam and have to go through… oh-no… why did it have to be the freaking Forest of Death!? I've heard of it but I have never went there and for good reason, that place live up to it's name, not many people, even ninja that go in there ever return. I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

Well I think I've got all the answers I'm going to get for the Chuunin Exam, getting prepared for it won't be easy, that's for sure.

I jumped from roof to roof wondering what I should do, Hinata and Kiba will probably be busy with training with their family… what do I have? I don't really have much of anyone to teach me… wait, what about Kakashi-sensei? Maybe I could get him to teach me _something_ useful for the upcoming exams…

But I have no idea where Kakashi-sensei is right now and finding him in the village is like, I kid you not, finding a needle in a haystack.

_***3 hours later of futile searching later***_

UUUAAAARRRRGHHH!

WHERE IS THAT MASKED SHARINGAN USING LATE JOUNIN!? I've looked _everywhere_! I just slapped myself as I just walked in the empty fields to beat myself up for not being able to find him, but when I stumbled into the Memorial Stone, guess who I saw: KAKASHI-FREAKING-SENSEI!? WHAT THE HECK MAN!?

I had half the mind to just storm over there and scream his ear off, but I managed to control myself, he seems really down, but that's probably no surprise, he's most likely here to pay his respects to the people he loved that he lost.

I walked over to the Memorial Stone, gave a silent prayer or respect and then turned to the silent masked sensei beside me, "Kakashi-sensei?" I spoke up.

Kakashi-sensei gave a low sigh and looked at me, "I never really had a chance to become friends with him, well no, I had plenty of chances, but I wasn't willing until it was too late."

I blinked until I realized he must be talking about his past and someone he probably had a lot of disagreements with and never really talked with him or her until they were already dead, that's just really sad.

"I've been regretting it ever since. Naruto, treasure your friends." Kakashi-sensei said a bit dramatically.

I nodded, "I always do, sensei. But… I've been looking for you."

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "You were?"

Again I nodded, "Hinata is training with her father and Kiba and Akamaru are training with their mother and sister, I need someone to help train me to get prepared for the upcoming Chuunin Exam."

Kakashi-sensei then eye-smiled, "Oh, is that all? Well that does seem to give you an unfair disadvantage, having no family of your own to train you… but I'll see what I can do. Let's go to the Training Fields."

I smiled, happy that I was finally going to learn someone other than chakra control from my silver haired sensei.

When we arrived at the Training Fields, Kakashi-sensei said, "Alright Naruto, first I need to know… do you know the different nature elements?"

I nodded my head, "Of course I do, like how each Nation is named after the elemental natures, like the Land of Fire and the Land of Water."

He nodded in approval, "Good, this will make it easier. As you know; each person has their own chakra network as well as their own nature. We're going to take a little test to see what kind of nature your chakra has been exposed to most of, with these." he held out two small brown pieces of paper.

I smiled, "Those are special chakra papers made from rare trees that absorb chakra, where did you get those Kakashi-sensei?" I was really fascinated with these stuff ever since I read them in the books.

Sensei looked a bit surprised and said, "You know when the teachers called you a 'loud mouth idiot' I'd assume you wouldn't know about this kind of stuff."

"Eh, I act like Kiba sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm not observant or studying in my own time." I frowned, did people really think that badly of me?

Sensei just shook his head, "Never mind, I'm sure you already know this, but a fresh reminder never hurts. These papers react to different types of chakra natures, now watch." Kakashi-sensei held out one chakra paper and it suddenly crinkled.

My eyes widen in awe, it's one thing to see it in the books, it's another to actually see it in person.

"If you have a lightning nature like me the paper crinkles, if you have wind nature it tears, water nature makes it wet, earth nature makes it crumble away and fire nature would just make it burst into flames. Now, it's your turn, just simply pour your chakra into and we'll know what your nature is."

I smiled, a little giddy as he handed me the chakra paper and I poured my chakra into it. It didn't take long before the paper was literally ripped in half.

"Well, that settles it; you're a wind nature." Sensei spoke calmly.

I blinked… wind nature… I hadn't expected that, because wind nature is very rare here, I was expecting either lightning or fire,_ maybe_ earth, not so much of water, but definitely not wind.

"Is this a good thing?" I asked and this had Kakashi-sensei's eyebrow lift as if asking me why I would ask such a thing and this time I made it clear.

"Not many people have wind nature chakra around here, finding the right teacher for it would be difficult and it would be harder to get them to actually teach anything to me."

Kakashi-sensei just said, "Well I do know one person… but you're probably right about not wanting to teach you, at least not right now. Oh well, but I can still teach you a few things, after all the Sharingan does help me learn and copy just about all the elements."

My eyes immediately lit up, it's a good thing my teacher had the Sharingan. "So what am I learning?"

When he eye-smiled I was filled with hope and dread; hope that I'm finally going to learn something cool and dead that it may be painful for me and enjoyable for him.

"You're going to learn how the wind cuts, by pushing your wind chakra into the kunai blades." he explained.

"Oh really? I can do that without breaking them?" I looked at my kunai.

"If Asume was here I could get him to show you, but since he's busy with his own team, I'll give you a little demonstration." Kakashi-sensei held out a kunai and I saw he put charka into it, the blue chakra fit the blade nicely and then he threw it at a tree and it went right _through_ it like paper!

"It's not nearly as good as Asume's, but it got its point across. Next I'd like to show you the advantages of the Shadow Clones." Kakashi-sensei said.

I blinked as I remembered talking to Inari and stopping the kidnapping of his mom, but I knew I wasn't there, I was on the bridge fighting with Haku… I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Does it have something do with the memory thing?"

"Hm?"

"I mean I remember I left some Shadow Clones with Inari that day when we went to fight Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, but then I remembered talking with Inari and stopping these guys from taking his mom away, but I wasn't even there, only my Shadow Clones were." I explained and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"That's right, that's the secret with Shadow Clones, everything the clone did and when it disappears it's experience will be transferred back to you." he explained and my eyes widen.

"That's… so cool!" I smiled, just imagine the possibilities! But then I thought about the dangers and cringed.

"What's wrong?" sensei asked me when he noticed my troubled face.

"… Isn't it dangerous to have so many information come to you at once? The human brain can only take so much information before it's forced to shut down, the person could end up with either permanent amnesia or brain dead." I explained and I had to hold back a laugh when I saw Kakashi-sensei's surprised yet grossed out face.

Kakashi-sensei then shook his head and said, "Well it is forbidden for a reason Naruto, but… you're really paranoid, aren't you?"

I just chuckled, "Well they did say it's important for a ninja to be paranoid as it will save their life."

Sensei sighed and said, "Don't worry too much about the information overload, just don't overdo it and you'll be fine. Anyway, this works for training too. Say you create a Shadow Clone and both of you are training, you can get what normally would take a week for the average shinobi to only three days. The more clones you have the faster the training becomes."

I nodded, "I figured as much when you told me about the experienced thing. So are we going to work on my wind chakra?"

"Not a lot but to an extent, yes we are." Kakashi-sensei nodded.

So that day, Kakashi-sensei taught me how to manipulate my chakra into the kunai to make it much more lethal. I'm still learning it but it was incredibly easier with my clones helping me learn, he also wanted me to cut the green leaves to learn better control with my wind element so maybe someday I could create my own Jutsu or something crazy like that.

Doing so many things at once wasn't something I thought was possible, but I guess in the ninja world _anything_ is possible, heck I even heard that someone knew a Jutsu that lets them levitate off the ground and fly sky high or even forbidden Jutsu like bringing the dead back to life… honestly… there are things everyone thought was impossible are possible.

Anyway, for the rest of this day and the next I did nothing but train, took a short break and train some more until was able to at least get a decent result with my kunai, not as sharp as Kakashi-sensei's, but good enough to go through a thin tree.

On the third day, I decided to take a break. I was tired and achy after all that Shadow Clone training and I wanted to eat at Ichiraku today. So that morning I sat up from my bed, stretched a bit and did my morning clean-up routine before going out, that's when I saw those sand siblings again. I stopped and hid quickly as they were walking by, they give me the creeps, especially the red haired one with the gourd on his back, Gaara, I think his name was.

"I don't care what we do, just so long as I can kill someone." Gaara said and that almost made me gulp… how could he just state that so casually and so unconcern? Is he insane? Look at his eyes… it doesn't look like he slept in days either.

"Just remember to stick with the plan Gaara." the other guy with the strange bandage thing behind his back said… Kankuro, if I remember right.

"I just hope this is the right thing to do, the Kazekage has been acting weird lately." the girl with the fan on her back… Temari, was her name.

I wonder what they're talking about… I have that uneasy feeling again and Kakashi-sensei did say to never ignore that feeling. Something about a plan and their Kazekage being weird lately… that doesn't sound good at all. Maybe I should talk to Grandpa about this…

I wasn't sure if it's a good idea to tail them and find out what they're up to, I don't know their skills as ninja and anything I do could give me away. I especially don't want to alert that red haired one… Gaara, I gotta remember their names, I could still feel that killing intent, like he has the urge to kill something all the time, one false move and it's good-bye Naruto.

They were moving again, I was just about to follow them when I heard a loud THUD in the woods just a few blocks from here. I quickly debated my options to follow those sand ninjas or find out what that 'thud' was, the thud sounded like someone throwing a weapon and hitting a target… that may have more potential threat and I can't count on my stealth skills to really go by unnoticed from those sand guys for long anyway, so I decided to go check out what that was in the woods.

"I hear there are going to be some interesting rookies joining the Chuunin Exams." I heard a voice and stopped not wanting to get spotted, but I tried to get closer to see who it was.

Then another voice, a female voice, said, "Their standards must be pretty low this year if they're letting rookies join it."

And another voice, a more confident smug voice, said, "Honestly, they really should consider this."

I could see someone in pink throwing kunai at a tree with a target, someone who's brave enough to sit right under the target and someone wearing green spandex and shiny black hair… are those caterpillars or thick eye-brows? Yeah, he's right beside the target, dang they must be confident in that girl.

"No, I heard from Gai-sensei that this year these rookies are very exceptional, we're going to have our challenge cut out for us too." the guy with the thick eye-brows said.

I squinted my eyes when I thought I saw the white eyes Byakugan that Hinata had on that boy sitting under the tree… oh-no, if he is who I think he is… I better get out of here before-

"I see you, you might as well come out." … I get spotted… too late.

"Who's there?" the girl and busy-brow boy demanded. I sighed, I was caught, might as well come out. They're Konoha shinobi too, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried.

"Wow! Your bright orange fabric is like the bright morning sun, I applaud you for such courage of wearing such a thing as a ninja." The busy-brow boy said energetically and so suddenly I almost fell over.

"Honestly Lee! What are you doing here?" the girl snapped at him and then turned to me.

I nervously grinned and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry about that, I heard something and wanted to check it out, guess it was just you practicing."

"If you were just coming to look you didn't need to hide from us." The Byakugan boy said coldly.

"Well sorry for not wanting to disturb you!" I snapped, not liking this guy's attitude.

"Oh don't take offense of that, that's just Neji's way of saying it would've been fine if you just came out without hiding. My name's Tenten by the way."

I blinked, "Neji? As in Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji looked at me and said, "What about it?"

"I've heard a lot about you from Hinata, she says she's worried about you."

At this Neji suddenly tensed up and said, "She's… the heir to the Main Branch family, she knows _nothing_ about me."

It was at that moment I knew Neji hated the Main Branch, Hinata had told me he was really cold to her and she could sense his negativity towards her a lot, but seeing it for myself I could tell something bad must've happened to make him have this much hatred for it.

"She's the spoiled heiress of the Main Branch family, people like her have no idea how much suffering others have to go through, it's sickening!" Neji snapped and that brought back my attention and anger.

How dare he say that about Hinata? She's suffered a lot due to her impossible-to-please father and elders of her clan! Even when she doesn't tell me I could see the pain in her eyes and I always try my best to cheer her up. I wanted, so badly, to tell him off for saying such things, _he's_ the one who knew _nothing _about Hinata! But I stopped myself before I blurted that out, if there's one thing I learned about being a ninja it's that one must never blurt anything out so carelessly regardless of your emotions.

"Please excuse Neji, he has had a hard time, but he has a lot of talent. One day, I will prove to him that hard work will beat talent." that spandex wearing bushy brow Lee suddenly gave me a wide smile with the thumbs up and his teeth actually shined for a second.

I didn't really know much about Bushy Brow at the time, but I could tell he wanted to assure me that he understood Hinata is my friend and he would beat Neji for saying such things in front of me and I could help but give him a smile back, though I am a bit weirded out with his strange behavior.

"We are students of the wondrous Gai-sensei! We are a year older than you rookies, I look forward to meeting you all in the Chuunin Exam!" Bushy-Brow suddenly announced… oh that's right! I forgot, I need to get ready for the Chuunin Exam!

"Uh, y-yeah I look forward to seeing you guys too, but I need to get prepared." I quickly said as I hurried away. I can't waste time, I need to find out more information or start training, studying, whatever! Why am I panicking!?

THUD!

Ow! I need to watch where I'm going… I ended up ramming right into someone.

"Watch it you loser!" hey! They voice…

"Sasuke?" I looked up from my position to see it was indeed Sasuke and he was on the ground rubbing his head too.

"Oh Sasuke… heh… uh… long time no see?" I said nervously.

"Naruto, I knew you had a hard head but did you really had to hit me with it?" Sasuke groaned.

I quickly stood up and said, "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry and didn't see you."

"Naruto! How dare you run into Sasuke like that!" Ugh! That loud voice… Sakura.

"Regardless if you're in a hurry you should always pay attention to what's in front of you, that way you don't run into something or someone." and there's Shino, the bug user, part of the Aburame clan, they give me the creeps. Seriously, how could _any_ living being have that many bugs _living inside_ them and still be alive?

"Y-yeah, I'll be sure to keep that advice in mind Shino." I said quickly, I just wanted to get back to my apartment and start writing down some plans.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Worried about the upcoming Chuunin Exam?" Sasuke… wait, how did he know that?

"You're easy to read sometimes." he smirked, reading me again.

Sasuke has become a friend of mine over the years, we would often spar with each other, he's not a close friend like Kiba and Hinata are with me, but he's an okay guy once you get to know him even if he is a bit quiet and sometimes a jerk.

"I'm worried that we're jumping this too early. I'm not saying I don't have any faith in my team but I want to prevent them from getting hurt or killed out there." I admitted.

"It's natural to be worried about your friends, the Chuunin Exam is nothing to scoff at." Shino agreed with me.

"Are you taking the exam too?" I asked them curiously.

"Of course, what do you expect? Kuranai-sensei really knows her stuff." Sakura told me proudly.

"Aren't you worried about the Chuunin Exam at all?" I asked them.

"I hear it's hard but not impossible, we'll be sure to pass it, and your team better pass it too Naruto, at least until you fight with me." Sasuke smirked and that's his way of trying to encourage me.

"I'll admit I am a little nervous, but I'm not worried as long as I have Sasuke… and Shino by my side." Sakura smiled brightly though hesitated when she said Shino, can't say I blame her, bug boy creeps me out too and she's a girl, girls and bugs don't generally mix too well.

"Going into the unknown can make a person anxious, but that's why taking it is such a thrill, you'll never know what's going to happen next, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" Shino said seeming as emotionless as ever, but I knew he was just as anxious as I was about it, just better at hiding it.

I smiled at them, "Thanks guys. You're right, I just have to have more faith in my team. I won't have any illusions that we can actually pass without getting hurt, but I'll do my best to watch their backs and you guys do the same."

"We always do, Naruto, see you in the exam." Sasuke smirked and I smirked back before we went our separate ways.

That was just what I needed, I shouldn't stress out on the preparations, otherwise I have already failed. I just need to calm down and dive on in, we have no way of knowing what the tests will be so all we can do is adapt and go for it, together. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, I'm sorry for doubting you, but promise to watch my back and I promise to watch yours. We _will_ conquer the Chuunin Exam together!

* * *

_**Author: Yes, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino are back! Just thought you guys get to see how they're doing and all.**_

_**Naruto: Aww! We haven't even started the Chuunin Exams! What's taking so long!?**_

_**Author: Gah! Don't shout! This is just to introduce Gai's team just before the exam.**_

_**Naruto: You just like to keep stalling it out.**_

_**Author: Yeah, but it's fun. Anyway, we should get the audience out of this Genjutsu before they raise a riot.**_

_**Naruto: Right, Kai! *you were all released from the Genjutsu.***_


End file.
